LAST LOVE
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: [Bonus Story] Side Story! Perjuangan Kai dalam mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan manis untuk Kyungsoo untuk pernikahan mereka. Apa saja yang akan dilakukan Kai? Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan. GS for all uke. RATE T. Sequel SARANGHAE, NOONA!
1. Chapter 1

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan Kai dan Kyungsoo berpacaran. Sikap romantis Kai untuk Kyungsoo membuat iri para gadis disekolah. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari Kyungsoo diantar-jemput ke sekolah bahkan sampai didepan kelas Kyungsoo. Kai selalu saja menjaga Kyungsoo dan memperlakukannya sangat hati-hati bagaikan barang antic yang rapuh. Kyungsoo tak keberatan dengan semua yang dilakukan Kai kepadanya. Hanya saja dia merasa risih ditatap seluruh murid. Mereka akan saling berbisik jika Kai melakukan hal-hal manis kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah menegur Kai agar berhenti mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum tapi Kai selalu menolak.

"Tak bisakah kalian tidak mengumbar kemesraan disini?" sengit Chanyeol saat melihat Kai sedang menyuapi Kyungsoo di depannya. Sekarang Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati makan siangnya dikantin sekolah.

"Wae? Kau mau aku menyuapimu?" balas Kai sengit.

"Suapi aku juga, Baek" rengek Chanyeol ke Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Kau masih punya tangan, Park! Makan sendiri" tolak Baekhyun sadis. Chanyeol merengut mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol Chanyeol yang tengah merajuk.

"Aku tak melihat Luhan eonnie dan Sehun. Kemana mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kantin.

"Mungkin mereka sedang tidak ingin diganggu dengan kegiatan mereka" jawab Chanyeol asal.

PLAK

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Dobi!" kesal Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meringis memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul Baekhyun. Pasti sangat sakit sekali, apalagi kekuatan Baekhyun lumayan besar untuk seukuran gadis mungil. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya saat menghadap Kai untuk meminta penjelasan dari perkataan Chanyeol. Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi sifat polos yeojachingunya itu. Kai mengusak saying rambut Kyungsoo dan menimbulkan rona merah dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah kita pergi berdua, Kyung?" ajak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak…"

"Aku ikut!" seru Kai memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga!" imbuh Chanyeol semangat.

"Apa-apaan kalian! Aku kan hanya mengajak Kyungsoo" protes Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi berempat saja, Baek. Ajak Luhan eonnie dan Sehun juga jika mereka mau" ucap Kyungsoo menengahi. Kai dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun mendengus tak suka, tapi dia tak bisa menolak keputusan sahabat yang disayanginya itu.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Setiap langkah yang dia ambil membuat para yeoja berteriak histeris. Wajahnya, rambutnya, cara berpakaiannya, dan kaki jenjangnya terlihat sempurna dimata para yeoja disekolah. Kai berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Kai melongok kedalam perpus untuk mencari pujaan hatinya. Saat Kai akan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam perpustakaan, ada seorang yeoja didepannya yang menghalangi jalannya.

"S-Sunbae…Maukah kau menerima ini?" ucap yeoja itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kearah Kai.

" tak bisa" tolak Kai halus. Yeoja itu tampak murung dan membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Kenapa tak diterima saja?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kai terkejut sesaat dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menerima hadiah pemberianmu, Noona" ucap Kai lembut dan mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk malu dengan perlakuan Kai.

"Kaja! Kita sudah ditunggu Baekhyun Noona. Jika kita terlambat sedikit bisa-bisa aku dicincangnya" ucap Kai dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan. Kyungsoo semakin merona. Satu tangan yang tidak dipegang Kai ditangkupkannya ke pipinya yang sudah memerah parah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai didepan kafe tempat berkumpul mereka. Kai masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan masuk kedalam kafe. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari teman-temannya berada. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai yang melihatpun seketika itu menarik Kyungsoo untuk menghampiri teman-temannya. Ternyata Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada disana bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bisa Kai lihat saat ini Baekhyun menatapnya tajam dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Kai menelan ludahnya. Mati aku batin Kai.

"Anyeong Sehun, Luhan eonnie" sapa Kyungsoo ramah. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman pula dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disebela kirinya.

Kyungsoo pun menurut dan Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk duduk disamping kiri Kyungsoo. Saat ini posisi duduk mereka yaitu Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Sehun-Luhan-Kyungsoo-Kai. Mereka berenam duduk dikursi yang membentuk huruf U. Kai semakin menelan ludahnya kasar. Kai duduk didepan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun menatap Kai pun ambil suara.

"Mian Baek, tadi aku terlalu asik diperpustakaan jadi aku sedikit terlambat" ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Gwenchana, Kyungsoo-ah" balas Baekhyun.

"Ekspresimu tadi seakan-akan ingin menelan Kai hidup-hidup, Baek" gurau Luhan. Sehun dan Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau terlihat seperti bebek" goda Luhan lagi.

"Eonni!" kesal Baekhyun yang digoda oleh Luhan. Semua tertawa melihat perilaku Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Ah…ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Luhan. Luhan memandang Sehun yang dibalas anggukan dari Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika kita berlibur bersama?" ajak Luhan bersemangat.

"Aku terserah Kyungsoo Noona" jawab Kai yang memandang Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa saja asal appa mengijinkanku" tutur Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk dan menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Aku…Aku tak tau" lirih Baekhyun.

"Waeyo?" penasaran Luhan.

"Aku takut appa tak mengijinkanku" ucap Baekhyun menunduk.

"Bilang saja jika kau pergi bersama calon suamimu" celetuk Sehun.

"YA!" kesal Chanyeol dan membekap mulut Sehun. Sehun memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari mulutnya. Setelah tangan Chanyeol lepas dari mulut Sehun, sehun menatap sengit Chanyeol dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. Kai terkikik melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya memandang Sehun dan Chanyeol penuh tanya. Apa maksudnya dengan calon suami? batin Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"Aniyo, Noona. Tadi Sehun hanya asal bicara" jawab Chanyeol cepat sebelum mulut Sehun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak sepantasnya diucapkan. Sehun hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah usil Sehun.

"Tenang saja, Baek. Biar aku yang berbicara dengan appamu untuk meminta ijin" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"Nah…berarti semua setuju kan. Kita akan berangkat minggu depan" ucap Luhan antusias.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana, Noona?" tanya Kai.

"Kita akan ke Busan! Aku sudah meminta ijin ke halabeoji untuk memakai villa yang berada disana" jelas Luhan. Sehun mengusak gemas rambut Luhan melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang terlalu bersemangat itu. Kai menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo ke Kai saat melihat ekspresi Kai yang terlihat sedikit depresi.

"Aku tak ikut" ucap Kai tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya kearah Kai begitu pula Luhan.

"Wae~~" rengek Luhan manja.

"Aku tau kau pasti melakukan ini karena halabeoji menyuruhmu untuk membuatku pulang kerumah besar kan? Aku tidak akan tertipu" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Kai tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan kafe.

"KAI!" teriak Luhan tapi Kai menulikan pendengarannya.

"Aish…anak itu!" gerutu Luhan.

.

.

.

Kai menghentikan motornya didepan rumah turun dan menyerahkan helm yang dipakainya. Kai tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan merapikan rambut Kyungsoo tanpa turun dari motornya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku pulang , Noona" ucap Kai setelah selesai merapikan rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa membalas ucapan Kai. Kai tersenyum lagi dan menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Saranghae, Noona" ucap Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih saja terdiam.

"Apa yang sedang kau tutupi dariku, Kai?Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" gumam Kyungsoo dan mulai berjalan lunglai memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kai memasuki apartemennya dengan lesu. Moodnya hari ini hancur setelah Luhan membahas tentang halabeojinya. Suho memperhatikan Kai yang sedari tadi berjalan layaknya mengikuti Kai didapur dan memperhatikan Kai yang meminum air dengan tidak berselera. Suho masih saja mengikuti gerak-gerik adiknya hingga ke ruang mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang diikuti Suho.

"Kau putus dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho tak tau diri. Kai mendelik kesal kearah hyungnya itu. Kai tau sedari tadi Suho mengekorinya dan membiarkannya saja. Tapi pertanyaan Suho tadi membuatnya semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Kau ingin aku putus dengan Kyungsoo Noona?" sengit Kai.

"Hei…aku hanya bertanya" protes Suho tak terima. Tentu Suho senang melihat adiknya ini memiliki kekasih yang sangat sabar seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu jangan bertanya!" ketus Kai.

"Tak bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa adikku ini murung?" tantang Suho. Kai mencibir dan mengacuhkan hyungnya itu lalu mengambil remote TV dan menyalakannya. Suho menghela nafas melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang kekanakan itu.

"Hyung…"

"Apakah halabeoji masih sering menghubungimu untuk membujukku kembali?" tanya Kai. Suho hanya terdiam memperhatikan TV. Kai menoleh kearah Suho dan menatapnya lama.

"Yah…tak sesering dulu" jawab Suho pada akhirnya.

"Tapi kau tak melakukannya" lirih Kai dan kembali menatap TV.

"Kau pasti akan marah bila aku menyinggung tentang halabeoji. Jadi aku hanya diam saja" jelas Suho.

"Wae?" tanya Suho.

"Tadi Luhan Noona mengajakku ke Busan bersama yang lain dengan dalih berlibur bersama. Tapi aku tau itu hanya kamuflase saja agar aku bisa kembali ke rumah besar" jujur Kai.

"Kurasa halabeoji menyerah kepadaku dan mulai menghasut Luhan untuk membujukmu"

"Aku hanya…"

"Aku tau. Istirahatlah" ucap mengangguk dan bergerak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo termangu dikamarnya. Dia masih memikirkan percakapan Kai dan Luhan tadi. Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Tapi ekspresi Kai berubah saat Luhan menyebutkan kata 'halabeoji'. Pasti ada sesuatu antara Kai dan halabeojinya batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat ingin menanyakannya kepada Kai akan tetapi kekasihnya itu seolah-olah tidak ingin membicarakan apapun tentang halabeojinya. Tapi kenapa Kai tidak menceritakan apapun pada Kyungsoo?Apa ada sesuatu? Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya. Semua pertanyaan datang menyerang pikiran Kyungsoo. Kyugnsoo tak tau harus berbuat apa. Kyungsoo jadi gemas sendiri dengan rasa penasarannya. Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya diranjang dan mencoba untuk tidur agar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak menghantui pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai masih menjemput Kyungsoo seperti biasa dan berperilaku manis. Kyungsoo menikmati saat Kai memperlakukannya secara istimewa walaupun ada rasa penasaran yang ingin ia tanyakan. Kai mengantarkan Kyungsoo hingga didepan kelas Kyungsoo seperti biasa. Masih saja Kyungsoo mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya yang membicarakannya dan Kai. Padahal sudah sebulan tapi teman-temannya itu tak pernah lelah membicarakannya.

"Waeyo?Apa kau sakit?" khawatir Kai. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kelas Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kai sudah melakukannya berkali-kali tapi masih saja membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Wae? Kau bersekongkol dengan Luhan Noona untuk membujukku?"

"Aniyo, Kai. Aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah, Hun. Aku tak ingin membahasnya"

.

.

.

.

.

**Tebeceh**

**Akhirnya aku membuat sequel dari Saranghae, Noona. Ada permintaan khusus dari teman untuk melanjutkan terciptalah epep ini. Sebenarnya ini rencana tak terduga ku. Ide dari epep ini sebenarnya bukan untuk epep ini melainkan epep baru yang ingin aku buat. Karena dalam prosesnya aku kehilangan feel untuk melanjutkannya dan setelah aku membaca ulang Saranghae, Noona maka aku memutuskan menuangkan ide itu untuk epep ini. Hehehe plin-plan yak. Nikmati sajalah epep ini. Maaf klo masih terlalu pendek. Aku ngrasanya udah nulis panjang dan banyak tapi nyatanya masih aja pendek, huhuhu. **

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya KSL minta maaf kepada para readersnim atas kekecewaannya dichap sebelumnya. banyak typo dan kata2 yang hilang. mohon maafkan saya *deep bow. semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan lagi**

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Wae? Kau bersekongkol dengan Luhan Noona untuk membujukku?"

"Aniyo, Kai. Aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah, Hun. Aku tak ingin membahasnya"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan bahagia menuju kelas Kai. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo yang menghampiri Kai dikelasnya. Biasanya Kai yang selalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya dikantin. Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang ia temui dilorong sekolah. Kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintu kelas Kai. Saat akan membuka pintu kelas Kai, Kyungsoo mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang membincangkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo mengintip melalui celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai yang sedang berbicara berdua dengan Luhan.

"Aku mohon Kai pulang lah. Halabeoji mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Bilang saja padanya kalau aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi halabeoji ingin bertemu kalian sudah lama tak bertemu?"

"Aku tidak berminat"

"Aku mohon Kai. Setelah kejadian itu kau…"

"Sudahlah, Noona. Kenapa kau selalu mengungkit hal itu?"

"Mian, Kai. Aku hanya ingin kau menemui halabeoji"

"Pikiranmu sudah diracuni olehnya, Noona"

Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Kai dan Luhan. Tak sadar Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi kelas Kai. Masih jelas dikepalanya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ternyata benar bahwa ada sesuatu antara Kai dan halabeojinya. Tapi apa? Kejadian itu? Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi? Pikiran Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah berada dikantin. Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat ada seseorang yang tanpa sengaja menabrak pundaknya. Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang makan bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau lama sekali, Kyung! Apa terjadi sesuatu? Wajahmu terlihat kacau" khawatir Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Aniyo, Baek. Aku hanya lapar" cengir Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau makan apa Kyung? Aku akan membelikannya" tawar Chanyeol yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apakah tidak merepotkan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa menyuruhnya apa saja Kyung" ucap Baekhyun cuek. Chanyeol mendelik betapa kejamnya kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menyebutkan mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Mana si hitam itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak hitam, ada sedikit urusan jadi Kai tidak bisa makan bersama" tutur Kyungsoo.

"Tumben. Biasanya dia kan menyempatkan waktu hanya untukmu" ucap Baekhyun dan mulai melahap makanannya. Kau benar Baek batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan ke apartemen Kai, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Kai yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Kyungsoo pun langsung bertanya.

"Apa kau marah, Noona?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum kearah Kai.

"Kau benar-benar marah?" tanya Kai hati-hati. Kyungsoo membalas pertanyaan Kai dengan senyumannya. Kai semakin gelisah melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.

Kai menekan password apartemennya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masuk ke apartemen Kai dan langsung menuju dapur guna meletakkan belanjaan yang dibawanya tadi. Kai mengekori Kyungsoo menuju dapur. Kai mengamati gerak-gerik kekasihnya itu. Kai ingin bertanya lagi tapi dia terlalu takut.

"Mandilah dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Kyungsoo dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Kai. Kai menikmati belaian tangan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah memberinya kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan bahan-bahan masakannya. Terkadang Kyungsoo menggumamakan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Sesekali Kyungsoo bernyanyi untuk menambah moodnya dalam memasak. Kai yang telah selesai mandi terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Senyum Kai terkembang melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu. Ia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan hati seorang malaikat seperti Kyungsoo. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo tanpa suara. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat ada tangan yang melingkar diperutnya. Seketika bibir Kyungsoo melengkung keatas saat tau siapa yang mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo dan menikmati aroma yang menuar dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan kau bisa mendapatkan makan malammu. Lepaskan dulu" pinta Kyungsoo. Kai menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kai mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan. Kai masih saja memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan mengagumi setiap keindahan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menata makanannya yang sudah jadi di meja makan. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo melepaskan apron yang ia gunakan dan menghampiri Kai. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kai dan memanggilnya tapi Kai diam menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Kai dan membuat lamunan Kai buyar. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang jaraknya sangat dekat memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mematung dengan serangan mendadak dari Kai. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. Kai tersenyum geli melihat Kyungsoo seakan mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu dua kali, Noona?" goda kai. Sontak tubuh Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah kursi didepan Kai.

"M-ma-makan lah" gagap Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang menunduk. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah kikuk Kyungsoo. Kai sangat suka saat Kyungsoo bersikap kikuk seperti ini. Kai memakan makanannya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang makan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah. Terkadang pandangan mata Kai bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang akan membuat gadisnya itu semakin menunduk. Manis sekali batin Kai.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Kai bersantai diruang tengah untuk menonton TV. Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai membawa minuman setelah selesai membersihkan peralatan makan. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai dan memfokuskan diri menonton TV. Kai menarik Kyungsoo dan mendudukkannya didepan Kai. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu sempit kekasihnya. Kyungsoo menegang dengan semua perlakuan Kai saat ini. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan wajahnya semerah tomat. Kyungsoo mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk menonton TV tapi tak berhasil. Hembusan nafas Kai menerpa kulit Kyungsoo yang membuat sensasi yang berbeda.

"Kenapa suara detak jantungmu keras sekali, Noona?" goda Kai.

"A-Aku ti-tidak..."

"Wajahmu juga memerah" potong Kai. Kai tertawa dalam hati karena telah berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

"Wa-Wajahku tidak merah" elak Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat gugup begitu?" goda Kai lagi lalu tertawa. Kyungsoo segera menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kai dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau menggodaku?" marah Kyungsoo. Kai menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih menatap Kai meminta penjelasan.

"Mian, Noona. Wajahmu yang memerah membuatmu semakin manis" gombal Kai. Kyungsoo mendengus dan membalikkan badannya.

"Tak bisa kah kau memanggilku selain Noona?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menaikkan satu alisnya dan kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Wae? Noona ingin aku memanggil apa? Chagi? Baby? Yeobo? Atau Soo?" tanya Kai jahil. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah lagi. Kai benar-benar bisa membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Aku lebih suka memanggil Soo daripada panggilan sayang lainnya. Kau suka, Soo?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan. Kai gemas dengan tingkah malu-malu kekasihnya itu. Kai mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Kyungsoo dan membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah padam. Aigoo...so sweet sekali pasangan ini.

"K-kai...bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menanyakan tentang masalah Kai dan halabeojinya.

"Hmmm...katakanlah" jawab Kai yang menumpukan dagunya dipundak Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang..."

"Aish...mataku lama-lama rusak melihat kalian selalu bermesra-mesraan disini" interupsi sebuah suara dibelakang Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang namja yang sedang berkacak pinggang dibelakang mereka. Kyungsoo beranjak untuk memposisikan dirinya disamping Kai tapi ditahan Kai.

"Wae? Ini apartemenku jadi terserah ku ingin bermesraan dimana" sinis Kai.

"Tapi aku sering datang kesini" balas namja itu tak ingin kalah.

"Tak ada yang menyuruh hyung untuk datang kesini" sengit Kai.

"Itu hak ku untuk datang kesini"

"Tapi ini.."

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian selalu saja bertengkar jika bertemu. Oppa ingin aku buatkan minum?" lerai Kyungsoo.

"Boleh" ucap Suho –namja itu dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah sofa yang diduduki Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Kai mendengus saat momen berduanya selalu saja diganggu oleh hyungnya. Kai mengganti channel TVnya secara kasar untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Suho terkekeh melihat dongsaengnya yang sebal kepadanya. Suho sangat menikmati saat dirinya mengerjai dongsaengnya itu. Hah...kakak-adik sama saja, suka mengerjai orang. Kyungsoo datang membawakan minuman untuk Suho dan meletakkan dimeja yang berada didepan Suho. Suho tersenyum sebagai balasan terima kasih. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baik" jawab Suho setelah menyesap teh yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Yixing eonnie? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo kembali. Suho menghela nafasnya menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Yixing Noona sedang marah dengan Suho hyung" jawab Kai asal. Suho menatap tajam kearah Kai yang seenaknya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Benarkah?" penasaran Kyungsoo menatap Suho. Kai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Suho.

"Yah...begitulah. Biasalah wanita selalu saja ingin tau dan akan marah bila tak diberi tau yang sebenarnya" jawab Suho.

"Kau benar, oppa. Semua wanita ingin tau tentang apa saja yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Rasanya menyakitkan bila ada yang disembunyikan" lirih Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin Kyungsoo sampaikan tetapi dia tak berani mengungkapkannya.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki rencana liburan untuk minggu depan, Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Suho mengalihkan aura suram setelah pembicaraan tadi.

"Mungkin aku akan dirumah saja, oppa" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Kau tak ingin liburan?"

"Ani. Lebih baik aku dirumah dan membuat resep baru"

"Bukankah Luhan mengajakmu pergi berlibur ke Busan?"

"Iya tapi aku tak jadi ikut karena Kai tak ikut"

"Rayu saja dia untuk ikut. Kurasa Kai akan ikut jika kau ikut" hasut Suho. Kai mendelik tak suka ke Suho. Suho membalas dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Tak apa, oppa. Aku tak ingin memaksa Kai untuk ikut" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Soo, aku..."

"Kurasa sudah malam, sebaiknya aku harus segera pulang" potong Kyungsoo dan beranjak mengambil tasnya yang masih berada didapur. Suho memberi kode ke Kai untuk mengantar Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk dan menghampiri Kyungsoo di dapur.

"Aku pulang dulu oppa. Salam untuk Yixing eonnie" ucap Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya dan pergi menuju pintu apartemen Kai. Suho balas mengangguk dan memperhatikan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang keluar dari apartemen.

"Kurasa masalahnya jadi sedikit rumit" gumam Suho.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keperpustakaan saat jam istirahat. Kyungsoo masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum liburan. Semalam Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa fokus mengerjakan tugas karena banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo harus mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda. Ada dua orang duduk didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menyadari jika ada 2 makhluk yang menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Kyung" panggil Luhan. Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Luhan dan Sehun duduk didepannya.

"Oh eonnie. Sejak kapan kalian disitu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lumayan lama. Aku rasa kau terlalu sibuk hingga tak memperdulikan sekitarmu, Kyung" jawab Luhan.

"Mian, eonnie. Aku terlalu asik mengerjakan tugasku. Eonnie kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas?"

"Ani. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Membicarakan apa, eonnie?"

"Tentang Kai. Bisakah kau membujuknya untuk ikut ke Busan?"

"Mian. Aku tak bisa eonnie" sesal Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi asalkan kau mau membujuk Kai, Kyung" bujuk Luhan. Kyungsoo mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa eonnie. Itu masalah pribadinya, aku tak berhak ikut campur" tolak Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau pacarnya, Kyung!"

"Tetap saja eonnie, aku tak bisa. Walaupun aku pacarnya tapi tak semua hal harus aku ketahui"

"Tapi Kyung..."

"Mianhae, Noona. Kami sudah mengganggumu. Kami permisi" potong Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana, Sehun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

Sehun membawa Luhan yang tidak mau pergi sebelum Kyungsoo membantunya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memberikan pengertian kepada Luhan bahwa tak seharusnya Luhan memaksa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya saat Luhan dan Sehun meninggalkan meja Kyungsoo. Ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaran Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedari tadi. Seseorang itu menyembunyikan dirinya dirak-rak buku. Orang itu terdiam menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah. Orang itu lalu pergi dari persembunyiannya dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tebeceh**

**Siapa tuh yang ngintip? Kkkk. Selesai juga chap ini. Apakah mengecewakan atau menyenangkan? Momen romantisnya kurang banyak kah? Atau masalahnya kurang greget. Klo iya nanti aku gregetin lagi. Mau dibuat Kyungsoo menderita atau Kai yang menderita? Kkkkk… sok banget ya…**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo tampak berbeda. Kyungsoo seakan-akan menghindari Kai. Kyungsoo pasti akan mengelak jika pergi berdua dengan Kai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari ada sesuatu diantara Kai dan Kyungsoo tapi mereka tak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan cinta orang lain. Liburan sebentar lagi datang dan Kai masih bersikeras menolak ikut ke Busan. Luhan yang tak tau apa yang dilakukanpun menyerah memaksa Kai ikut. Ingin sekali Luhan membatalkan acara liburannya tetapi Luhan sudah terlajur berjanji ke Baekhyun dan Chanyeol maka liburan akan berjalan tanpa adanya Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Saat ini kelas sedang kosong karena waktu istirahat. Kyungsoo sedang tak minat untuk pergi ke kantin bersama teman-temannya dan dia tau pasti disana akan bertemu dengan Kai. Jujur saja Kyungsoo tak ingin menghindari Kai akan tetapi hatinya berkata lain. Kyungsoo merasa kecewa karena Kai tak mau jujur terhadapnya.

"Soo…" panggil Kai yang kini berada berdiri disebelah bangku Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab panggilan Kai. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya dan duduk dibangku depan bangku Kyungsoo.

"Mian. Aku.."

"Aniyo. Gwenchana. Apa kau lapar? Ayo kekantin" potong Kyungsoo dan bangkit dari bangkunya. Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hajima" lirih Kai. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang menatapnya duluan. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Waeyo? Aku hanya akan pergi kekantin" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hajima. Tetaplah disini. Jangan mengabaikanku lagi" lirih Kai. Kyungsoo menurut dan mendudukkan kembali dirinya. Kai menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dalam.

"Jika aku menceritakannya apakah kau mau mendengarkannya?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dan menangkup wajah Kai.

"Aku akan mendengarkannya. Aku disini Kai. Aku siap menjadi sandaranmu saat kau membutuhkanku" ucap Kyungsoo tulus. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya di apartemenku. Aku tak ingin orang lain mendengar ceritaku. Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kearah Kai. Kai membalas senyuman Kyungsoo dan mencium kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemennya. Setelah sampai dan masuk ke apartemen Kai, Kyungsoo memandang Kai yang sibuk didepan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengganti passwordku agar tak ada yang menginterupsi pembicaraanku" jawab Kai yang masih sibuk mengganti password apartemennya.

Setelah selesai, Kai dan Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disofa raung tengah. Kyungsoo memandang Kai penuh antusias. Kai yang dipandangi Kyungsoo merasa risih dan bingung harus bercerita mulai dari mana. Kyungsoo yang merasa Kai tak kunjung membuka suarapun mulai jengah. Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan Kai dan mengusapnya.

"Jangan takut, Kai. Aku disini. Ceritakan semua kepadaku. Kau percaya kepadaku kan?" hibur Kyungsoo. Kai mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku tak tau harus mulai darimana. Saat aku JHS, appa mengalami kecelakaan saat akan kembali dari Jepang. Saat itu appa terburu-buru pulang karena eomma sedang sakit. Appa meninggalkan pekerjaan dinasnya disana demi menemui eomma. Appa memakai penerbangan malam setelah mendapat kabar eomma dirawat dirumah sakit. Tapi…pesawat yang ditumpangi appa mengalami kecelakaan dan menewaskan seluruh penumpangnya termasuk appa"

"Eomma yang saat itu sedang sakit tak diberi tau tentang kabar appa yang meninggal. Bahkan aku juga tak diberi tau. Beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan, jasad appa ditemukan dan saat itulah eomma mengetahui bahwa appa sudah meninggal. Eomma berteriak histeris saat melihat jasad appa. Eomma pingsan dan dirawat selama beberapa hari. Eomma tak menghandiri pemakaman appa karena takut akan kembali histeris. Hanya aku dan Suho hyung saja yang menghadiri pemakaman appa. Halabeoji yang mengetahui kematian appa segera pulang ke Korea. Halabeoji sangat marah saat anak kesayangan halabeoji meninggal. Halabeoji menemui eomma yang sedang dirawat dan memaki eomma karena dialah penyebab appa meninggal. Eomma yang memang sedang tertekanpun semakin menjadi depresi" tangis Kai pecah.

"Eomma dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa karena depresi yang berkepanjangan. Aku dan Suho hyung menderita melihat eomma yang terlihat kesakitan. Ingin sekali aku menjenguk eomma tapi dilarang oleh Suho hyung. Setelah beberapa hari eomma dirawat, eomma bunuh diri. Saat itu semua yang ada padaku terasa direbut secara paksa. Appa yang sangat ku hormati meninggal dan eomma yang sangat aku sayangi bunuh diri. Dalam satu bulan aku kehilangan dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupku"

"Sejak saat itu aku membenci halabeoji. Karena dialah yang menyebabkan eomma depresi dan bunuh diri. Jika saja halabeoji tidak menemui eomma dan memaki-makinya pasti eomma tidak akan depresi. Eomma pasti akan baik-baik saja sekarang dan menemaniku dan Suho hyung. Aku memutuskan keluar dari rumah besar dimana dulu aku dibesarkan. Aku dan Suho hyung pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dan memulai hidup sendiri. Kami berdua menggunakan uang peninggalan appa dan eomma untuk membeli apartemen ini dan biaya sekolah kami. Aku tau jika halabeoji diam-diam membantu kami dan Suho hyung sering berkunjung kesana. Tetapi aku memutuskan untuk tak pernah mau lagi menginjakkan kaki ku disana. Aku masih menyalahkan halabeojiku yang membuat eomma bunuh diri" jelas Kai dengan penuh air mata.

Kyungsoo menghapus bekas air mata pada pipi Kai dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo mengelus-elus punggung Kai guna menenangkan tangis dan emosi Kai. Kyungsoo tak menyangka bahwa kehidupan Kai serumit ini. Kyungsoo kira selama ini Kai adalah anak orang kaya yang penuh kasih sayang. Kai tak pernah menunjukkan sikap rapuhnya didepan semua orang dan berkesan bahwa Kai namja yang sempurna dan tak mempunyai cacat sedikitpun.

"Saat aku mulai memasuki SHS, aku menemukan kembali hidupku. Aku menemukan seseorang yang membuatku percaya akan kasih sayang. Aku menemukan sosok bidadari tanpa sayap yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kau tau siapa itu? Itu kau, Soo. Kau bidadariku" lanjut Kai dipelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat bahagia sekarang. Ternyata Kai sudah mencintainya sejak kelas 1 SHS. Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika namja yang selama ini dia kagumi secara diam-diam mencintainya secara diam-diam juga. Masih jelas diingatan Kyungsoo saat dulu dia mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kai. Kyungsoo saat itu hanya berani melihat Kai dari jauh. Mengikuti Kai disemua kegiatanya.

Kai melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya. Kyungsoo seakan terhipnotis dengan tatapan tajam Kai yang menusuk. Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo masih saja terpaku dengan tatapan Kai. Wajah Kai semakin lama semakin mendekat dan akhirnya….

"EKHEM! Jika kalian ingin bermesraan cari tempat lain" sela Suho menginterupsi.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kai dan menunduk. Kai mengepalkan tangannya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan…

"HYUNG! TAK BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU!" teriak Kai marah dan berdiri.

"YA! TENTU SAJA AKU HARUS MENGGANGGUMU! KAU MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR BOCAH! KAU TAK SEHARUSNYA MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" seru Suho tak terima.

"TAPI TAK BISAKAH KAU HANYA MENGAWASI TANPA MENGGANGGU?!"

"KAU INGIN AKU HANYA MELIHATMU BERMESRAAN BEGITU?!"

"CUKUP!" jerit Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kai dan Suho menutup telinganya.

"Kai duduklah. Suho oppa juga duduklah" perintah Kyungsoo. Kai dan Suho menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian selalu saja bertengkar. Bersikaplah dewasa. Kalian ini sudah besar tapi kelakuan kalian masih seperti anak kecil. Kai kau ini adiknya Suho oppa jadi menurutlah dengan Suho oppa dan Suho oppa kau adalah yang tertua jadi bersikaplah lebih dewasa dan memberi contoh yang baik untuk Kai. Arasseo?" cerocos Kyungsoo.

"Ne" ucap Kai dan Suho bersamaan. Kai dan Suho seperti anak yang habis dimarahi oleh eommanya saja. ckckck

"Aku kesini ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk Kai. Aku lihat beberapa hari ini dia kurang semangat jadi aku membelikannya ayam" ucap Suho.

"Woah…ayam!" girang Kai melupakan bahwa tadi dia sedang bersedih. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai yang sudah tidak bersedih lagi. Suho benar-benar tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghibur dongsaengnya ini.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah berbaikan. Aku kasihan melihat Kai yang tampak tak bernyawa beberapa hari ini. Kai sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu kan?" tanya Suho ke Kyungsoo. Saat ini Kai terlarut dengan ayamnya hingga mengabaikan perbincangan Suho dan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, oppa. Aku senang dia mau terbuka denganku" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jagalah dia dan dukunglah dia. Selama ini aku tak bisa menggantikan posisi eomma, aku hanya berusaha menjadi hyung yang terbaik untuknya" ujar Suho.

"Aku akan berusaha oppa" balas Kyungsoo.

"Hyung…bagaimana kau bisa masuk apartemenku? Aku tadi sudah mengganti passwordnya" sela Kai.

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Itu mudah bagiku" jawab Suho cuek. Kai mendengus dan kembali memakan ayamnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Suho.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sangat cerah seperti hati seorang namja yang sedari tadi tertawa-tawa sendiri tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya yang menatap aneh kearah namja itu. Namja itu melewati lorong sekolah dengan riangnya seperti anak SD. Namja itu menuju ke salah satu kelas dimana pujaan hatinya berada.

"PAGI!" sapa namja itu riang keseluruh isi kelas. Anak-anak yang ada dikelas memandangnya heran. Namja itu menuju kesalah satu bangku yang diduduki seorang yeoja mungil.

"Pagi, Chagi" ucap namja itu dan mencuri ciuman dipipi yeoja didepannya. Yeoja itu mendorong tubuh namja itu dan mengelap bekas ciuman dipipinya.

"Menjauh dariku, Park!" sengit Baekhyun –yeoja itu.

"Wae? Aku ingin bersamamu, baby" rengek Chanyeol.

"Menjijikkan seperti biasanya" ucap Sehun yang baru saja datang. Chanyeol memandang Sehun tak suka.

"Baek, apa kau sudah siap dengan perlengkapanmu untuk liburan?" tanya Luhan yang muncul dibelakang Sehun. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang menatap sengit yang dibalas Sehun dengan tatapan datar.

"Tentu saja eonni. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari esok" antusias Baekhyun.

"Aku juga sudah tak sabar" seru Luhan.

"Ayo kembali kekelas, Lu" ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan merangkul lengan Sehun. Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalas melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku tak suka si albino itu. Tak sopan sama sekali" gerutu Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengacuhkan gerutuan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Kyung tak ingin ikut dengan kami?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku yakin eonni. Aku dan Kai akan berlibur disini saja" jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan mendesah kecewa. Padahal Luhan ingin sekali liburan bersama dengan teman-temannya itu.

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun saat ini sedang menikmati kebersamaannya disebuah kafe. Setelah pulang sekolah mereka memutuskan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan selama liburan. Kyungsoo hanya menemani Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Lama sekali Chanyeol menjemputku!" keluh Baekhyun.

"Sabar Baek. Mungkin dia terkena macet dijalan" hibur Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku sudah meneleponnya sejam yang lalu untuk menjemputku!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Sehun juga lama sekali tak sampai-sampai" ucap Luhan.

"Itu mereka" seru Kyungsoo dan menunjuk kearah pintu kafe.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai datang bersamaan. Rambut mereka terlihat sedikit acak-acakan dan baju mereka juga sedikit berantakan. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terheran dengan penampilan namjachingu mereka. Nafas Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai terengah-engah.

"Kalian darimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kami dikejar-kejar para gadis yang ingin meminta foto. Kami dikira seorang idol" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun melongo mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya itu.

"Mereka ganas sekali" tutur Sehun.

"Bahkan mereka melakukan tindakan anarkis" lanjut Kai.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ketiga namja itu. Dikejar-kejar? Idol? Ganas? Anarkis? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepala ketiga yeoja itu.

"Kau sedang tidak membohongiku kan?" selidik Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, baby. Tanyakan saja ke albino dan si hitam ini" jawab Chanyeol.

"Duduklah" suruh Kyungsoo kepada ketiga namja itu. Ketiga namja itu memposisikan dirinya disebelah kekasih mereka. Luhan dan Kyungsoo memberikan minuman ke kekasih mereka. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung memberi kode ke Baekhyun untuk mengambilkan minuman untuknya. Baekhyun menurut dan memberikan minumannya ke Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut dengan kami Kai?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Aku bilang aku tak ikut, Noona. Sekeras apapun kau membujukku, aku tetap tak akan ikut" jengah Kai.

"Itu alasanmu sajakan. Kau ingin berduaan dengan Kyungsoo kan? Aku tau kalau Suho hyung akan liburan ke Cina menemui pacarnya" ucap Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau iri? Suho hyung aja tak masalah aku berlibur berdua bersama Kyungsoo Noona" sewot Kai.

"Ish..kalian ini suka sekali membesar-besarkan hal kecil" cibir Luhan. Kai dan Sehun merengut kesal. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Kai dan Sehun ditegur Luhan. Semua tampak sedang berbahagia. Mereka tak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi esok.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga! Sudah lama aku tak pulang ke Korea. Kelihatannya banyak perubahan. Aku harus memberi kejutan ke Kai. Kai…I'm Coming!"

.

.

.

.

**Tebeceh**

**Lumayan panjang lah untuk chap ini. Fiuh #lap keringet. Gimana? Tuh Kai udah cerita masa lalunya. Terus ada tamu tak diundang niey. Siapa ya? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kita nantikan saja dichap selanjutnya, muehehehehe #ketawa nista.****Maafkan aku yang membuat Kaisoo sebentar lagi menderita. Niatnya mau bikin lovey doveyan doang tapi aku sedikit mencampuradukan perasaanku ke epep ini. Maafkan aku readersdeul.**

**mian apdatenya lama pake banget. mian juga gag bisa bales repiuw kalian satu-satu dan gag bisa nyebutin nama kalian dichap ini. ini aku lagi buru-buru apdatenya. sebenernya aku udah nyelesain beberapa chap tapi akan ku apdate satu-satu. gomawo **

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gaduh terdengar di dapur apartemen Kai. Seorang yeoja sedang memasak untuk sarapan. Yeoja itu sibuk mondar-mandir dengan semua bahan makanannya. Sesekali yeoja itu mencicipi hasil masakannya dan memasukkan bumbu-bumbu. Yeoja itu juga bersenandung disela-sela kegiatan memasaknya.

Kai menggeliat tak nyaman saat mendengar suara di apartemennya. Kai mencoba membuka matanya dan bangun. Dengan langkah gontai Kai menuju ke arah sumber suara. Kai menolehkan kepalanya kanan dan kiri saat berada diruang tengah tetapi tak menemukan seorang pun disana. Kai berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat sesosok yeoja mungil dengan apron pinknya sedang memasak.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Kai dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Kai mengucek matanya dan berjalan mendekati yeoja itu.

"Kau baru bangun? Mandilah dulu, sebentar lagi sarapan siap" ucap yeoja mungil –Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya. Kai menabrak pintu dapur saat akan keluar. Kai mengusap dahinya sebentar lalu berjalan keluar. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol Kai saat bangun tidur. Kyungsoo sudah tau kebiasaan Kai yang susah sekali dibangunkan. Bahkan setiap hari Suho akan ke apartemen Kai hanya untuk membangunkan dongsaengnya itu yang tidur seperti orang mati.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kai keluar kamarnya dengan pakaian casualnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan acak-acakan yang menambah kesan liar dan sexy. Kai menuju dapur dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang menata masakannya diatas meja. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Kai yang sudah berpenampilan rapi. Kai mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya untuk duduk didepan Kai.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kepadaku jika akan berkunjung?" tanya Kai dan memulai makan makanannya.

"Aku tau kau belum bangun jadi lebih baik aku datang sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

TING TONG

Suara bel apartemen Kai terdengar. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini batin Kai. Kai hendak berdiri tapi ditahan Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu. Kau lanjutkanlah makanmu" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kepintu apartemen Kai. Kyungsoo mengecek intercom dan melihat seorang yeoja berdiri didepan aprtemen Kai. Siapa gadis ini tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo bergerak membukakan pintu dan melihat seorang yeoja yang terseyum kearahnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Apa Kai ada didalam?" sapa yeoja itu ramah sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Kai ada didalam" jawab Kyungsoo ramah pula. Kyungsoo mempersilahkan yeoja itu masuk. Yeoja itu pun melangkah masuk dan memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen Kai.

"Siapa, Soo?" tanya Kai penasaran dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"KAI!" pekik yeoja itu dan langsung menghambur memeluk Kai. Kai terpaku ditempatnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengamati setiap hal yang terjadi.

"Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaiman bisa kau tidak memberiku kabar sedikitpun. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu" rajuk yeoja itu. Kai masih diam dan menatap yeoja yang ada didepannya.

"Wae? Kau lupa padaku? Akan aku buat kau ingat" ucap yeoja itu.

CHU~

Yeoja itu mencium bibir Kai. Kai membelalakkan matanya begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang syok dengan kejadian itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Kyungsoo tak percaya Kai semudah itu mau dicium yeoja lain didepan matanya sendiri. Kai mendorong yeoja itu hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Kai menatap tajam yeoja didepannya yang tersenyum senang.

Drrrt drrrt

Hp Kyungsoo bergetar dalam saku kantongnya. Kyungsoo merogoh kantongnya dan menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab seadanya dan mematikan panggilannya. Kyungsoo bergegas kedapur dan mengambil tasnya disana. Saat hendak keluar Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai dan yeoja itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kai. Ajaklah temanmu untuk sarapan bersama. Permisi" ucap Kyungsoo lalu melenggang pergi dari apartemen Kai.

Kai menatap sendu pintu apartemennya. Kai tau Kyungsoo pasti salah paham dengan kejadian tadi. Kai terlalu syok dengan apa yang terjadi hingga tak bisa mengejar Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yeoja didepan Kai bingung dengan ekspresi Kai yang berubah sendu.

"Waeyo? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Kenapa kau kembali, Krys?" tanya Kai balik.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu" jawab yeoja itu. Kai menghela nafasnya.

"Pulanglah. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu" usir Kai.

"Shirreo! Aku mau tetap disini! Lalu...siapa gadis tadi?" tolak yeoja itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Krystal! Aku bilang PERGI!" bentak Kai diakhir kalimat. Yeoja itu –Krystal merengut dan pergi dari apartemen Kai. Kai menghela nafasnya kasar. Baru saja dia ingin menikmati liburan bersama Kyungsoo tapi dihancurkan dengan datangnya sosok yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan pandangan mata Kyungsoo kosong. Pikiran Kyungsoo masih terpaku pada kejadian dimana Kai dicium yeoja lain yang ia tak kenal. Kyungsoo menahan air matanya agar tak menangis dijalan. Kyungsoo masih tak habis pikir kenapa Kai sebegitu teganya menyakitinya. Kekasih hatinya dicium yeoja lain didepan matamu dan kekasihmu tak ada penolakan. Pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengusap kasar air matanya dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam kamar. Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan eommanya yang memanggil-manggilnya dari luar kamar. Saat ini Kyungsoo hanya ingin sendiri dan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menangis. Kyungsoo ingin sekali melupakan Kai tapi tidak semudah itu. Setiap kali Kyungsoo ingin melupakan Kai pasti hal-hal indah yang Kai lakukan untuknya teringat kembali dikepala Kyungsoo. Momen-momen indahnya dulu bersama Kai seakan seperti film yang diputar kembali yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin keras menangis. Rasa sakitnya yang teramat tak bisa mengalahkan rasa cintanya ke Kai. Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur mencintai Kai hingga dia tak bisa membenci Kai.

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Kai hanya duduk dimeja makan dan memandang bangku depannya yang tadi duduki Kyungsoo. Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah menghantui pikiran Kai. Kai tak sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya. Kai hanya memandangi dengan tatapan kosong. Ponsel Kai bergetar dan nama Suho tertera dilayar ponselnya. Kai menggeser tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

_"__Gwenchana?"_

"Angwenchana"

_"__Waeyo? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Dia kembali, hyung"

_"__nugu?"_

"Krystal. Jung Krystal"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol saat ini berada dipantai. Mereka menikmati suasana pantai yang tak pernah mereka lihat selama di Seoul. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang terlihat paling antusias bermain dipantai. Mereka berdua berlarian da saling mengejar. Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mengamati kekasihnya itu dari jauh. Chanyeol membidikkan kameranya kearah Baekhyun. Setiap apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun akan diabadikan Chanyeol melalui kamera SLRnya. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah rusa kecilnya itu. luhan memang lebih tua dari Sehun tetapi tingkahnya masih seperti anak kecil.

Setelah puas memotret Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya. Senyum chanyeol mengembang melihat hasil jepretannya yang sangat bagus. Baekhyun dan Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan Chanyeol. Luhan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sehun dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan penuh sayang. Luhan masih terengah-engah dan mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya akibat berlarian dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendudukkan diri disamping Chanyeol dan merebut minuman Chanyeol. Kedua yeoja itu tampak lelah setelah berlarian dan bermain air dipantai.

"Bagaiman jika kita istirahat saja? Kulihat kalian berdua sudah kecapekan" ajak Sehun.

"Sebentar Sehunnie…Aku masih ingin menikmati indahnya pantai ini" rengek Luhan.

"Lihatlah Baekhyun Noona. Dia sudah sangat capek" bujuk Sehun. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun dan benar saja Baekhyun sudah tidur dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah" ucap Luhan lesu.

"Kau masih bisa kesini lagi, Lu. Kita masih punya banyak waktu" hibur Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun Bridal style. Chanyeol tak tega membangunkan Baekhyun yang telah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan menuju villa milik keluarga Luhan.

Sesampainya di villa, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diranjang kamar Luhan dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol keluar kamar itu dan menuju ruang TV dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada. Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di kursi single sebelah sofa yang ditempati Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku tak menyangka Baekhyun seberat itu" keluh Chanyeol.

"Jika Baekhyun tau kau pasti akan dipukulnya. Seenaknya saja bilang dia berat" cibir Luhan.

"Itu kenyataan. Dia memang berat tapi aku akan tetap menggendongnya seberat apapun dia" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya! Mana ada wanita yang mau dibilang berat apalagi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Wanita sangat sensitive jika mempermasalahkan berat badan kau tau!" sengit Luhan.

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa dia sewot begitu" gerutu Chanyeol. Sehun terkikik melihat pertengkaran Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya karena masalah berat.

"Aku tidur sajalah" kata Chanyeol dan beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah kekamar.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kekamar yang mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja kamarku dan Sehun. Atau kau mengijinkanku sekamar dengan Baekhyun?" goda Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan smirknya.

"YA! Enak saja! Aku tak akan membiarkan baby Byunku kau apa-apakan!" teriak Luhan. Chanyeol tertawa dan meninggalkan Luhan yang penuh emosi.

"Awas saja jika dia menyentuh Baekhyun secuil saja. Aku akan membunuhnya" gerutu Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya terlihat sembab dan rambutnya berantakan. Kyungsoo beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya setelah semalaman dia menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan yang tampak segar walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat kusut. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya dimeja riasnya. Kyungsoo melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat mengerikan. Kyungsoo memoles beberapa krim dan bedak untuk menyamarkan kantung mata dan mata sembabnya. Setelah dirasa cukup Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk turun dan sarapan bersama orang tuanya. Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar dan membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya. Hanya sebuah nomer tak diketahui yang tertera dalam layar ponsel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan itu. Setelah beberapa saat berbicara Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan meletakkan ponselnya dimeja riasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Kai…Kau tak apa-apa?"_

"Aku tak apa-apa hyung. Kenapa kau meneleponku sepagi ini?"

_"__Itu karena kau memutuskan teleponku semalam!"_

"Aku lelah, hyung"

_"__Apa hyung perlu pulang?"_

"Aniyo, hyung. Kasihan Yixing Noona"

_"__Disini Yixing mengkhawatirkanmu, pabo! Apa dia menghubungimu lagi?"_

"Ani. Setelah kemarin kuusir dia tidak datang lagi"

_"__Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa dia tau?"_

"Tentu saja tau hyung. Dia melihat semuanya bahkan saat Krystal menciumku dia ada dihadapanku"

_"__MWO?!"_

"Aish…tak bisakah kau tak berteriak, hyung!"

_"__Kau! Bagaimana bisa dia melihatmu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya, hyung"

Pip

Kai memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Kai terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada hyungnya. Pikirannya sekarang masih tertuju ke Kyungsoo. Kai mencari cara untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada kekasihnya itu. Tapi semua tidak akan pernah selesai jika Krystal masih berada disekitarnya. Kai meruntuki Krystal yagn datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Hari ini Kai akan menemui Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah kafe tempat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang meneleponnya tadi. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Seorang pelayan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang kebingungan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" tanya pelayan itu ramah

"Saya berjanji dengan seseorang ditempat ini tetapi saya tak tau dimana orang itu duduk" jawab Kyungsoo kikuk.

"Apakah anda yang bernama nona Do Kyungsoo?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Ne, saya Do Kyungsoo"

"Saya akan mengantarkan anda kemeja yang telah dipesan sebelumnya" ucap pelayan itu dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo menurut dan mengikuti pelayan itu yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

"Silahkan masuk. Sudah ada yang menunggu anda. Saya permisi" ucap pelayan itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk disebuah ruangan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya menurut dan membuka sebuah pintu. Saat Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan itu dia melihat ada dua orang yang menunggunya. Seorang namja paruh baya dan yeoja yang kemarin mencium Kai dan meneleponnya tadi pagi.

"Duduklah. Jangan sungkan" ucap namja paruh baya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan duduk dikursinya. Kyungsoo merasa canggung sekarang berhadapan dengan dua orang yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Annyeong eonnie. Mian kemarin aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jung Krystal. Kau bisa memanggilku Krystal" ucap Krystal ceria.

"Nama saya Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo canggung.

"Tak usah seformal itu padaku eonnie. Aku lebih muda darimu. Aku sebaya dengan Kai" ujar Krystal mencairkan suasana.

"Maafkan aku dan cucuku karena mengganggumu" ujar namja paruh baya itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim JongWoon atau kau bisa memanggilku Yesung" lanjut namja paruh baya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu eonnie. Mian jika aku lancang dan berbuat seenaknya" ucap Krystal penuh penyesalan.

"Tapi bisakah selama seminggu ini eonnie melepas Kai?" mohon Krystal. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menatap tak percaya Krystal. Krystal menyuruhnya melepas Kai selama seminggu? Maldo andwe!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tebeceh**

**Sumpah ini absurb banget. Aku bingung harus buat konflik kayak gimana lagi. Nah…disini Krystal udah nunjukin belangnya. Apa alasan krystal? Dan siapa itu Kim JongWoon? Kkkkk. Kita nantikan saja chap selanjutnya. Muehehehehe. Mian kalo masih kependekan. maafkan aku...  
><strong>

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan menunduk. Banyak sekali hal yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Kyungsoo sendiri bingung dengan keputusan yang diambilnya tapi Kyungsoo yakin dia bisa melaluinya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh seseorang. Tanpa Kyungsoo melihatpun dia sudah tau siapa yang memeluknya.

"Mianhae…mianhae" gumam Kai disela-sela pelukannya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak membalas pelukan Kai.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Kai merasa bodoh karena dirinya menyakiti malaikat hatinya ini. Kai bersimpuh dihadapan Kyungsoo. Seketika Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai yang berlutut dihadapannya. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lama. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menyeka air mata Kai yang entah kapan mengalir.

"Mianhae, Soo. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya asalkan kau tak mendiamkanku begini" pinta Kai.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Kai. Aku mengerti" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya. Senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Kau tak mengerti Soo. Aku…Aku…"

"Ssssttt…Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun" ucap Kyungsoo. Kai memandang Kyungsoo penuh dengan kebingungan dan tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Untuk saat ini jangan temui aku dulu. Pergilah temui Krystal. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu" ucap Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kai seketika seperti tersambar petir. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak. Semua akal sehatnya hilang menguap. Kai tak sanggup lagi menumpu tubuhnya hingga ia bersimpuh ditrotoar.

"Aku tak apa Kai. Jangan pedulikan aku. Pusatkanlah perhatianmu ke Krystal. Dia jauh lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding aku" lanjut Kyungsoo dan membelai pipi Kai.

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu, Soo. Pikirkanlah perasaanku" lirih Kai.

"Aku tau kau bisa Kai tanpaku" bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau berjanji untuk tak pernah pergi dariku, Soo" ucap Kai dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Kai tapi aku..."

"Hajima" potong Kai cepat.

"Maaf, Kai. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Saranghae" sesal Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih bersimpuh ditrotoar.

"Hajima! Kajima!" gumam Kai dan air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar menahan tangisnya. Kyungsoo tak sanggup menoleh kebelakang. Dirinya terlalu kejam kepada Kai. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan Kai, dirinya dan juga Krystal. Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan untuk tak menemui Kai. Mianhae, Kai gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai mematung. Tubuhnya seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar. Otaknya tak dapat bekerja dengan baik setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan. Hancur sudah hatinya untuk kedua kalinya. Kai kehilangan lagi orang yang paling disayang. Orang yang mencerahkan hidupnya disaat dia terpuruk oleh kematian kedua orang tuanya. Kai mencoba berdiri. Tubuhnya masih saja berasa lemah. Saat ini Kai tak tau akan pergi kemana dan berbuat apa. Kepala dan hatinya benar-benar sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot dibalik pintu rumahnya. Diriya tak sanggup lagi menahan tangis. Rasa sakit saat meninggalkan Kai begitu terasa. Hatinya memberontak saat Kyungsoo mengucapkan salam perpisahan tapi tubuh dan otaknya tak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Hancur. Itulah yang saat ini Kyungsoo rasakan. Semua yang Kyungsoo bangun untuk mempertahankan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping akibat keputusannya sendiri. Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kyungsoo menelusupkan kepalanya diantara dua lututnya. Kyungsoo meringkuk tanpa mempedulikan fakta bahwa sekarang dia berada tepat didepan pintu. Untung saja hari ini appa dan eommanya sedang pergi dan menginap dirumah saudaranya sehingga kedua orang tuanya tak perlu khawatir melihat kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya saat dirasa ponselnya bergetar. Sehun meraba meja disamping ranjangnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Saat menemukannya langsung saja Sehun menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Sehun malas.

_"__Sehun-ah..."_ panggil Kai tak bersemangat dan suara bergetar.

"Kai? Wae? Ada apa dengan suaramu?" kaget Sehun dan langsung melebarkan matanya.

_"__Kyungsoo Noona memutuskanku"_ jawab Kai lirih yang masih bisa didengar Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gugup Sehun.

_"'__dia' datang dan mengacaukan segalanya"_

"Nugu? Jangan membuatku penasaran Kai-ah!" ucap Sehun frustasi.

_"__Krystal"_ ucap Kai lesu. Mata Sehun membelalak saat mendengar nama seseorang disebut.

"A-Aku akan kesana. Kau sekarang dimana?"

_"__Aku ada diapartemenku"_

"Kau jangan kemana-mana dan jangan membukakan pintu selain diriku. Arraseo?" perintah Sehun.

Pip

Sehun tergesa-gesa berganti pakaian. Chanyeol terbangun saat mendengar suara gemuruh yang ditimbulkan Sehun. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Sehun yang sibuk kesana-kemari dan tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Hyung! Jika Luhan Noona bertanya dimana aku bilang saja aku disuruh appa untuk kembali" ucap Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Dan jangan tanyakan apapun saat ini. Akan ku ceritakan nanti. Okay hyung? Aku pergi dulu" lanjut Sehun saat Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bertanya. Chanyeol yang bingung hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan kembali tidur.

Sehun berjalan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara saat keluar rumah. Sehun tidak ingin membangunkan Luhan maupun Baekhyun yang pasti akan menanyainya macam-macam. Setelah diluar rumah Sehun langsung menuju mobilnya dan menyalakan pelan-pelan dan melaju cepat. Sekarang masih dini hari, jam pun masih menunjukkan pukul 2. Sehun memecah keheningan malam dengan suara mobilnya yang melaju kencang. Sehun tau jarak Seoul-Busan jauh tapi demi sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahan Sehun rela menempuh waktu yang tak sebentar itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sehun sampai di apartemen Kai. Sehun memencet bel apartemen Kai dengan tak sabar. Kai membukakan pintu dan kemudian berjalan lesu kearah ruang tengah. Sehun hanya mengikuti Kai dari belakang dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya saat sahabatnya itu duduk.

"Wae? Malhaebwa" ucap Sehun lembut.

"Aku tak tau Sehun-ah. Tiba-tiba saja 'dia' datang dan memberiku kejutan. Saat itu ada Kyungsoo Noona disini dan 'dia' tiba-tiba saja menciumku didepan Kyungsoo Noona. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Sehun-ah" cerita Kai. Sehun tau jelas siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Kai.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun tenang.

"Aku merasa bersalah kepada Kyungsoo Noona karena tak menjelaskannya. Esoknya aku berencana untuk menjelaskan semuanya tapi Kyungsoo Noona tak ada dirumah jadi aku menunggunya seharian" Kai menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Lalu aku melihatnya berjalan sendiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Aku meminta maaf dan ingin menjelaskannya tapi dia bilang dia mengerti dan menyuruhku untuk tak menemuinya seminggu ini. Selain itu Kyungsoo Noona ingin aku menemui Krystal karena dia membutuhkanku. Dan hal yang paling membuatku hancur adalah dia meninggalkanku dan berkata 'saranghae'" jelas Kai yang menahan tangisnya.

Sehun diam mencerna semua perkataan Kai. Sehun merasa ada yang ganjil dengan cerita Kai. Tak menemui selama seminggu? Krystal membutuhkan Kai? Kyungsoo Noona diam saja dan melepaskan Kai? Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dipikiran Sehun. Sehun benar-benar merasa aneh. Sepertinya Kyungsoo Noona bertindak bukan karena kemauannya, pasti ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya berbuat begitu. Tapi siapa? Monolog Sehun dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sehun menegang. Sehun punya dugaan sementara sekarang.

"Kai…aku rasa ada yang aneh" ucap Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?" tanya Kai. Sekarang Kai mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Sehun.

"Ini semua terlewat kebetulan Kai. Krystal datang dan kau putus dengan Kyungsoo Noona" Sehun mencoba memberi petunjuk. Kai berpikir. Sehun benar, semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba saat Krystal datang.

"Dan aku rasa aku tau siapa dalang dibelakang Krystal" tutur Kai yang membuat Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Mmmm…aku rasa kau harus mengikuti alurnya. Masalah Kyungsoo Noona serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan menjaganya" nasehat Sehun. Kai mengangguk dan menerawang jauh.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya, rasanya lelah sekali menyetir sendiri dari Busan ke Seoul. Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk melepas lelahnya.

"Tidurlah dulu, Sehun-ah. Aku tau kau lelah. Maafkan aku" sesal Kai.

"Tak apa. Kau sahabatku Kai. Sahabat terbaikku" ucap Sehun dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya kearah Kai. Kai tersenyum lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan membenturkan kekepalan tangan Sehun. Indahnya persahabatan.

"Aku akan mandi dulu. Kau santai saja dulu disini" ujar Kai dan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sehun menyamankan posisinya agar nyaman saat tidur. Baru saja Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, ponselnya bergetar. Sehun berdecak dan mengambil ponsel didalam saku celananya. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya. Sehun membuka pesan singkat itu.

From: Lu deer

Sehunnie…Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku~~~? Kau jahat! L

Sehun tersenyum melihat isi pesan singkat Luhan. Sehun tau pasti sekarang Luhan sedang merajuk manja. Sehun menyimpan ponselnya kembali tak berniat membalas pesan kekasihnya itu. Akan ku jelaskan nanti piker Sehun. Sehun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah menekukkan wajahnya. Padahal Luhan berniat untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Sehun tapi saat Chanyeol keluar kamar tanpa Sehun mengundang tanya Luhan. Dan ternyata semalam Sehun harus pergi ke Seoul. Heol…Luhan benar-benar kecewa sekali. Sehun benar-benar membuat seekor rusa menjadi singa. Baekhyun memandang sedih eonnienya itu. Sebelum tidur, Luhan mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk membuatkan Sehun sarapan layaknya istri membuatkan sarapan untuk sang suami. Luhan begitu semangat saat menjelaskan rencananya. Bahkan mata rusa milik Luhan semakin berbinar. Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Sudahlah eonnie. Mungkin Sehun memang sedang ada kerjaan. Bukankah ini untuk masa depan kalian juga? Yah…bayangkan saja Sehun yang sedang dinas keluar kota. Saat Sehun kembali nanti sambut dia dengan masakanmu, eonnie" bujuk Baekhyun.

Luhan terlihat berpikir. Mungkin Baekhyun benar batin Luhan.

"Baiklah. Nanti kau temani aku ke pasar ya Baek. Kita akan belanja!" semangat Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan interaksi dua yeoja didepannya. Chanyeol tak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan mereka karena jika Chanyeol salah ucap sedikit saja si bunny itu juga akan berubah menjadi singa. Bisa habis dirinya jika kedua yeoja itu sudah berubah jadi singa. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi. Matanya menatap keluar ruangan dan melihat sekitarnya. Sesekali Kai meminum cappucino yang dipesannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Kai menunggu tapi orang yang membuat janji dengannya tak kunjung datang juga. Sebenarnya Kai malas menemui 'orang itu' tapi Sehun terus saja mengomel untuk segera menemui'nya'. Dan disinilah Kai sekarang menunggu dan terus menunggu.

"KAI!" teriak seseorang dan berlari menghampiri Kai. Kai menoleh kemudian membuang mukanya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu? Mian aku terlambat" rengek manja 'orang itu' dan merangkul mesra lengan Kai. Kai diam tak merespon apapun yang 'orang itu' lakukan.

"Kai~~~" rengek Krystal –orang itu manja dan menggoyangkan lengan Kai. Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Krystal.

"Mian jika kau menunggu terlalu lama" sesal Krystal yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Aku paling tidak suka menunggu" jawab Kai cuek dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung saja jalan-jalan" ucap Krystal bersemangat dan menarik lengan Kai. Kai berdiri dengan malas dan mengikuti Krystal.

Krystal membawa Kai ke Namsan Tower. Krystal terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali saat akan menuju puncak Namsan Tower. Kai mengacuhkan Krystal yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang Seoul yang terlihat berbeda dari dulu. Krystal terus saja mengoceh dan membuat Kai jengah. Bisa-bisa Kai gila jika harus bersama dengan Krystal. Kai jadi ingat dengan Kyungsoonya. Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam tapi Kai suka itu. lamunan Kai buyar saat Krystal memanggil namanya.

"KAI!" bentak Krystal.

"Ayok kita beli gembok cinta!" paksa Krystal dan menarik tangan Kai. Kai mendengus kasar. Krystal asik memilih gembok yang akan dipasangnya nanti.

"Kau tau aku sangat ingin sekali kesini dan memasang gembok cinta bersama kekasihku. Dan sekarang aku melakukannya" ucap Krystal senang. Tapi aku bukan kekasihmu ucap Kai dalam hati.

"Kau ingin menulis apa Kai digembok kita?" tanya Krystal.

"Terserah kau" cuek Kai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ja~~ sudah selesai. Ayok kita pasang" seru Krystal. Kai hanya mengekori Krystal malas.

"Aku sudah memasangnya. Kau tak ingin melihatnya?" tanya Krystal.

"Tak perlu" ucap Kai dingin.

Seharian ini Kai menemani Krystal yang mengajaknya keliling Seoul. Kai benar-benar sangat capek. Krystal tak henti-hentinya berbelanja dan selalu menariknya kesetiap toko yang menurutnya menarik. Kai merebahkan tubuhnya disofa apartemennya setelah mengantar Krystal pulang kembali ke hotelnya. Kai menghela nafasnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ponsel Kai bergetar. Kai mengangkat panggilan telponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"__Kau sudah pulang dari acara kencanmu?"_

"Hm. Wae?"

_"__Bagaimana?"_

"Melelahkan"

_"__Hahaha...nikmati saja"_

"Hah...aku jadi merindukan Kyungsoo Noona"

_"__Tenang saja Kai. Dia baik-baik saja"_

"Kau sudah sampai di Busan?"

_"__Eoh, baru saja sampai"_

"Aku rasa Luhan Noona akan marah besar kepadamu"

_"__Bila itu terjadi aku akan membunuhmu"_

"Hahaha...Selamat menikmati amarah Luhan Noona"

Pip

Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kamar mandi. Kai merasa gerah setelah seharian berkeliling. Air hangat akan merilekskan lagi tubuhnya dan perasaannya mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya setelah menelepon Kai. Hari ini melelahkan untuknya karena dalam sehari harus bolak-balik Seoul-Busan. Dengan langkah gontai Sehun memasuki villa. Sehun memasuki villa itu dan merasakan hawa yang teramat sangat tenang. Sehun berjalan mengelilingi villa itu untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya dan teman-temannya. Tapi villa itu luar biasa sepi. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Kemana mereka? batin Sehun. Suara berisik terdengar dari pintu depan dan saat pintu terbuka menampakkan 3 manusia yang dicari Sehun sedari tadi. Mereka bertiga asik mengobrol hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Sehun. Ketiga orang itu diam dan menolehkan pandangan mereka kearah Sehun.

"Oh...Kau sudah pulang Sehun-ah" ucap Chanyeol.

"Bukankah tadi benar-benar seru, Baek. Aku jadi ingin kesana lagi" ucap Luhan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau benar, eonnie. Kita harus kesana lagi" balas Baekhyun. Luhan dan Baekhyun meneruskan obrolan mereka yang tertunda dan melangkahkan kaki mereka kekamar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Sehun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku tak tau apa-apa" jawab Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud tatapan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Sehun terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi kepada Luhannya. Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun menuju kamar mereka.

"Jadi ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berada dikamar.

"Aku lelah. Kita bicarakan nanti. Perjalanan Busan-Seoul-Busan menguras tenagaku" keluh Sehun dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah sedari tadi ingin menutup. Chanyeol mendengus.

.

.

.

.

**tebeceh**

**Masih pendek? jelas. disini aku buat Hunhan bertengkar. Maafkan aku membuat Kai mewek gitu tapi aku pengen buat Kai menderita tapi jangan salahkan Kyungsoo. Semua ada alasannya dan jika sudah saatnya akan terungkap. Apakah kalian sudah bosan dengan ceritanya? Kuk lama-lama kayak sinetron ya epep ku. Padahal aku pengen buat lovey-doveynya Kaisoo tapi malah jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku... T,T. Klo emang kalian sudah gag minat bilang aja ya. Nanti aku stop kelanjutan epep ini. Soalnya aku juga agak kehilangan feel. tak kusangka dichap kemarin banyak yang review. Aku kira udah pada kehilangan minat ma epep ini. Gomawo readers-dul. Jangan lupa review lagi ya...  
><strong>

**Sekilas promo: Aku udah share epep tentang Hunhan dengan judul TWO SIDE OF YOU dan THE REASON. kedua epep itu saling berkelanjutan. baca dulu yang Two side of you baru yang The reason biar nyambung. Epep itu buat event Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple. Silahkan dibaca jika para readers-dul berminat. Gomawo ^^**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, .16, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, Riskalaheb**


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Luhan. Luhan seakan mengacuhkannya dan menghindarinya. Sehun sudah berkali-kali membujuk rayu Luhan tapi Luhan hanya diam dan menganggap Sehun tak ada. Sehun lama-lama geram melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Lu?!" geram Sehun dan menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan hanya memandang Sehun sekilas dan membuang mukanya.

"Jika memang aku ada salah bilang saja, Lu! Jangan hanya diam seperti ini!" tegas Sehun. Luhan menatap tajam Sehun. Luhan mencoba melepaskan cekalan Sehun tapi Sehun semakin mempererat genggamannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dan tatap mataku, Lu!" ucap Sehun mulai emosi.

"Kau masih memperdulikanku? Oh...aku tersanjung" sarkastik Luhan dan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Apa maksudku? Kau harusnya tau Tuan Oh. Kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa alasan, kau tak membalas pesanku, dan saat pulang kau seakan-akan tak merasa bersalah" sengit Luhan.

"Aku sudah menitipkan pesan ke Chanyeol hyung jika appa memintaku pulang" tutur Sehun.

"Benarkah? Wah...tak kusangka kau pandai berakting, Tuan Oh. Seharusnya kau menjadi aktor saja" sindir Luhan. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku berbohong?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau tak mau mengakuinya? Aku bahkan sudah menelepon appamu dan appamu bilang jika DIA TAK PERNAH MENYURUHMU KEMBALI KE SEOUL!" teriak Luhan dan menyentakkan tangannya yang berhasil membuat cengkraman Sehun lepas. Luhan membelakangi Sehun.

"Selamat, Tuan Oh. Kau membuatku kehilangan kepercayaanmu" lirih Luhan dan melangkahkan kakinya. Sehun menggeram frustasi. Tak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan menelepon appanya untuk bertanya secara langsung.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan di ruang tengah villa hanya diam dan saling tatap. Baekhyun sudah tau perihal Sehun membohongi Luhan –dari cerita Luhan- akan tetapi Baekhyun tak mengira akan menjadi serumit ini. Chanyeol yang memang tak tau apa-apa hanya bisa mengamati keadaan saja. Chanyeol tak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah percintaan sahabatnya karena menurutnya itu privasi mereka.

"Yeol...ettohke?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendekap kekasih tingginya itu.

"Molla. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Kita hanya perlu memberi semangat" jawab Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung gadisnya itu.

Sepertinya apa yang ditakutkan Chanyeol terjadi. Luhan sudah mengemasi semua barangnya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul dan tentu saja Baekhyun ikut dengan sahabatnya itu. Tak mungkin Baekhyun membiarkan Luhan pulang sendirian. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang saat Baekhyun menyeret kopernya keluar villa. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum yang mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun. Luhan memasukkan semua kopernya ke mobil.

"Jadi ini pilihanmu?" tanya Sehun dari belakang tubuh Chanyeol yang berada diambang pintu masuk. Luhan menulikan pendengarannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Baekhyun membantu Luhan memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi mobil.

"Bersikaplah dewasa, Lu" nasehat Sehun. Luhan menatap tak percaya kearah Sehun.

"Dan menganggap semua kebohonganmu hanya angin lalu dan tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Aku tak bisa" ketus Luhan dan masuk kedalam mobil. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol lalu mengikuti Luhan masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan dan Baekhyun melaju meninggalkan villa.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Baru kali ini Luhan semarah itu kepadanya. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun guna menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Mau bercerita?" usul Chanyeol yang diangguki Sehun.

Chanyeol mengajak Sehun duduk ditaman belakang villa. Sehun menceritakan alasan kenapa dia kemarin pulang ke Seoul serta semua yang terjadi padanya selama dia berada Seoul. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Hah...tak kusangka akan menjadi serumit ini" ucap Chanyeol lesu.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Seoul dan bertemu Kai. Kau masih akan membunuhnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aniya, hyung. Aku hanya bercanda waktu mengatakannya. Lagipula dia sahabatku, aku tak ingin menyakiti sahabatku sendiri" jawab Sehun.

"Tapi kau menyakiti pacarmu, Sehun-ah"

"Tak apa, hyung. Luhan Noona akan mengerti nanti. Dan kuharap kau tidak menceritakan pada siapapun termasuk Baekhyun Noona. Aku yakin jika Luhan Noona dan Baekhyun Noona tau keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini pasti mereka akan marah" jelas Sehun panjang-lebar.

"Arraseo"

Sehun dan Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk berkemas dan pulang kembali ke Seoul. Setelah selesai berkemas Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung melesat ke mobil. Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengemudi. Sehun masih terlalu lelah untuk mengemudi jarak jauh mengingat kemarin dia baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda perubahan sikap Luhan ke Sehun. Sehun hanya santai saja menanggapi sikap Luhan yang kekanakan –menurut Sehun. Luhan dan Baekhyun masih belum tau masalah yang terjadi antara Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu saja setelah dia memutuskan Kai secara sepihak. Chanyeol dan Sehun membantu Kai mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo tapi nihil. Kyungsoo bagaikan ditelan bumi. Kai masih saja menemani Krystal selama di Seoul tapi Kai tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kyungsoo.

"Kai...kau tau kan jika waktuku disini tak banyak lagi" ucap Krystal lirih.

"Aku tau. Kau selalu mengatakannya" jawab Kai cuek. Krystal tersenyum miris mendengar tanggapan Kai.

"Dihari terakhirku disini aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu" ucap Krystal bersemangat.

"Kau pasti akan suka" lajut Krystal.

.

.

.

Krystal membawa Kai kesebuah restoran mewah. Krystal sudah memesan sebelumnya dan sekarang Kai dan Krystal dibawa menuju ruang privat yang khusus dipesan Krystal. Kai dan Krystal menunggu didalam ruangan itu tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dan dibuka dari luar. Seorang yeoja muncul dengan dress selutut berwarna peach.

"EONNIE!" teriak Krystal saat tamu yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Krystal menghampiri yeoja yang dipanggilnya eonnie itu.

"Lihat! Ini hadiahku untukmu. Sangat istimewa bukan?" ucap Krystal senang. Kai sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan yeoja yang barusan datang. Kai masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa Kyungsoo berada disini.

"Duduklah, eonnie. Aku senang kau mau datang hari ini" ucap Krystal.

"Karena kau memintaku jadi aku tak bisa menolak" ucap Kyungsoo –tamu tadi. Kyungsoo duduk dihadapan Kai kemudian Krystal duduk disebelah Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Kai yang sedari tadi memandanginya.

"Bagaimana kejutanku? Kau suka?" tanya Krystal ke Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Noona? Dan kemana saja kau?" tanya Kai dingin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Krystal. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena menghilang begitu saja.

"Dia bersamaku seminggu ini" ucap namja paruh baya yang baru saja datang dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo.

Mata Kai melebar saat tau siapa yang baru saja datang. Tangan Kai mengepal kuat menahan amarahnya. Kai tak suka namja paruh baya itu berada dihadapannya. Kai sangat membenci namja itu. Kai berdiri menatap Krystal dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Kalian bersekongkol dengan orang tua ini?" tanya Kai dingin.

"Tak kusangka kau dihasut olehnya, Soo" ucap Kai datar dan dingin menyiratkan rasa kecewanya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan mencoba menggenggam tangan Kai. Tapi Kai menepis tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kai aku..."

"Tak usah berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku kecewa padamu" ucap Kai dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Krystal dan namja paruh baya itu hanya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya dan menangis. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah kepada Kai. Kyungsoo hanya ingin Kai bisa berhubungan baik lagi dengan halabeojinya tapi yang dilakukannya membuat Kai kecewa kepadanya.

"Eonnie...Mianhae" lirih Krystal dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ya. Halabeoji membuat hubunganmu dengan Kai menjadi buruk" ucap namja paruh baya –Yesung. Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya kasar dan tersenyum kearah Krystal dan Halabeoji Kai.

"Gwenchanayo. Setidaknya kita sudah mempertemukan Kai dengan halabeoji" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan keegoisanku, Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Yesung.

"Aniyo, halabeonim. Ini bukan salah halabeonim" ucap Kyungsoo dan memegang namja paruh baya itu.

"Dan ini juga kesalahanmu, Krys" lanjut Kyungsoo saat Krystal membuka mulutnya.

"Aku rasa Kai tak salah memilih pendamping hidup" ucap Krystal.

"Kau sangat baik dan dewasa, eonnie. Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu demi memenuhi keinginanku dan halabeoji" lanjut Krystal menunduk.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Krystal-ah. Aku akan bicara dengan Kai" hibur Kyungsoo.

"Aku ikut, eonnie. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" pinta Krystal.

"Apa halabeoji harus ikut juga?" tanya Yesung.

"Tak usah, halabeonim. Saya takut jika Kai semakin marah. Sebaiknya halabeonim pulang dan menunggu kabar dari saya dan Krystal. Saya akan coba membujuk Kai" usul Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Halabeoji mengandalkanmu, Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Yesung lesu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Krystal sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Kai. Kyungsoo tak yakin jika Kai kembali ke apartemennya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tanya saja ke satpam didepan apakah Kai ada dirumah atau tidak. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dan mencoba untuk memencet bel apartemen Kai.

"Kita langsung masuk saja, eonnie. Jika memencet bel pasti dia tak mau membukakan pintu" cegah Krystal.

"Tapi Kai akan marah jika kita langsung masuk seenaknya saja" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku yang tanggung jawab" ujar Krystal dan langsung menekan password apartemen Kai. Mau tau bagaimana Krystal tau password apartemen Kai? Apa sih yang seorang Jung Krystal tak bisa lakukan. Menemukan apartemen Kai saja hal mudah apalagi password apartemennya.

Krystal masuk terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Kyungsoo. Krystal mencari sosok Kai. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam diruang tengah dan memperhatikan Krystal yang berjalan mondar-mandir menyusuri apartemen Kai. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo takut Kai akan bertambah marah bila ada orang yang diam-diam masuk apartemennya tanpa seijinnya. Apalagi sekarang Kai sedang emosi dan itu semakin berbahaya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kai datar dari arah pintu apartemen. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan mendapati Kai berdiri dan menatap dingin Kyungsoo.

"Ah...Kau baru saja pulang rupanya. Aku dan Kyungsoo eonnie..."

"Pulang" perintah Kai dingin dan ketus. Kyungsoo merasa _de javu_ dengan kejadian ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang..."

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu pulang, Jung Krystal!" ucap Kai penuh penekanan tanpa memandang Krystal dan masih menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tapi Kai, kau salah paham. Aku..."

"PULANG!" bentak Kai kasar dan menatap Krystal penuh benci. Krystal mengepalkan tangannya. Sedari tadi Kai selalu memotong ucapannya.

"KAU TAU AKU AKAN..."

"Krystal-ah!" potong Kyungsoo lembut. Krystal memandang Kyungsoo penuh kesalan. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk tak mengatakan apa yang ingin Krystal katakan. Krystal mendecih dan keluar apartemen Kai dengan menahan amarah dan tangis.

"Dengarkan aku, Kai. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Menjelaskan bahwa kau bersekongkol dengan 'orang itu'?" ucap Kai remeh.

"Ini semua demi kau, Kai" ucap Kyungsoo sabar.

"Hah? Demi aku? Benarkah? Wah...Kau jenius, Do Kyungsoo. Membuatku tampak bodoh didepan 'orang itu'" balas Kai dengan penekanan dibagian akhir. Kai melewati Kyungsoo dan duduk disofa ruang tengahnya. Kyungsoo mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Kai tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kau harusnya tau seberapa bencinya aku kepada 'orang itu' tapi kau dibelakangku bersekongkol dengannya dan menjebakku untuk bertemu dengannya" ucap Kai.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu. Pulanglah. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku membencimu. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi" lanjut Kai final.

Pukulan telak untuk Kyungsoo. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Kata-kata Kai membuatnya membeku. Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Kai. Air matanya mencoba keluar tapi ditahan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Kai. Walaupun susah payah dia terus mencoba keluar dari apartemen Kai. Hatinya begitu sakit bahkan lebih sakit saat Kyungsoo menyuruh Kai menjauh sebelumnya. Semua kata-kata Kai masih terdengar jelas dikepalanya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Tak pernah ia bayangkan mencintai seseorang akan sesakit ini.

Kai masih diam ditempatnya. Lidahnya kelu saat mengatakan kata-kata itu ke Kyungsoo. Kai tak ingin mengatakan itu tapi Kai sudah merasa amat sangat kecewa dengan Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Kyungsoo paling tau keadaan Kai tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tega melakukan itu. Bahkan hyungnya saja tak pernah mempertemukan dirinya dengan 'orang itu'. Semua hal yang terjadi beberapa hari ini membuatnya gila. Kai mengambil ponselnya dan melemparnya. Ponselnya hancur berkeping-keping menabrak dinding. Kai mulai memecahkan semua barang diapartemennya. Frustasi. Itulah Kai yang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Suho berjalan cepat kearah pintu apartemen Kai. Setelah pulang dari Cina, Suho langsung menuju apartemen adiknya itu. Suho merasakan firasat buruk tentang adiknya itu. Beberapa hari ini Kai tak bisa dihubungi. Suho semakin khawatir. Suho langsung saja masuk ke apartemen Kai. Suho tecengang. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuatnya syok dan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi? tanya Suho dalam hati. Suho melangkah masuk. Semua barang diapartemen Kai berantakan seakan ada badai yang habis mengacaukannya. Suho mencari Kai ditengah-tengah keadaan yang berantakan itu. Suho membuka pintu kamar Kai dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru tapi tak menemukan Kai.

Suho sudah mencari keseluruh apartemen Kai tapi tak menemukannya. Kemana anak itu pergi gumam Suho. Suho menghela nafas dan mulai membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Suho menemukan pecahan ponsel Kai yang berserakan dipojok ruangan. Pantas saja tak bisa dihubungi ponselnya saja hancur begini gumam Suho. Tanpa ambil pusing Suho langsung membereskan pecahan ponsel Kai.

Kai memasuki apartemennya dan mengernyit heran melihat apartemennya yang terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Kai menggidikkan bahunya dan melenggang masuk. Kai menuju dapur dan mengambil minuman dari kulkasnya. Kai menegak kasar minumannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Suho.

"Cari udara segar" jawab Kai santai dan melewati Suho.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau habis bertengkar, eoh?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Aku hanya merusak beberapa barang" acuh Kai yang menuju kamarnya.

"Mwo? Kau yang menghancurkan semua barang di apartemen ini?" tanya Suho mengekori Kai.

"Hm" dehem Kai.

"Wae?" tanya Suho –lagi.

"Hanya ingin saja" cuek Kai

"YA! Seriuslah sedikit!" kesal Suho karena pertanyaannya dijawab asal oleh adiknya.

"Aish...Kau cerewet sekali hyung!" kesal Kai juga yang sedari tadi diberi pertanyaan oleh Suho. Kai merebahkan tubuhnya dan membaca majalah yang ada dinakas meja sebelah ranjangnya itu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho. Kai menghentikan kegiatan membalik majalahnya sebentar dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Suho. Suho yang melihat hanya mampu mengerutkan dahinya. Ada yang tidak beres disini batin Suho.

"Yasudah. Istirahatlah" ucap Suho dan meninggalkan kamar Kai. Kai memandang pintu kamarnya yang dilewati Suho dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

.

Liburan sekolah telah berlalu. Para murid kembali masuk sekolah. Hari pertama masuk sekolah merupakan hari teribut yang pernah ada. Banyak siswa yang heboh menceritakan pengalaman liburan mereka kepada teman-temannya. Ada juga yang saling berbagi oleh-oleh.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya. Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas sapaan dari teman-temannya. Pundak Kyungsoo ditepuk dari belakang dan tiba-tiba saja dua yeoja mungil seperti dirinya muncul.

"KYUNGIE!" teriak kedua yeoja tadi heboh dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Teriakan kedua yeoja tadi membuat para siswa melihat kearah mereka. Hal itu sudah biasa mengingat kedua yeoja itu sering berteriak-teriak. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku merindukan kalian" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga" balas Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Menyenangkan" jawab Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis.

"Baekie!" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung saja menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Sehun dan Kai muncul dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Luhan. Luhan membuang muka saat Sehun menatapnya. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk saat tau Kai ada disana. Kai hanya memandang Kyungsoo sekilas dan melanjutkan jalannya yang terhalang Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana liburanmu dengan Kyungsoo, Kai?" tanya Luhan antusias saat Kai mendekat kearahnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Tanyakan saja pada temanmu itu" jawab Kai ketus dan meninggalkan Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap Kai sendu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memandang karena kelakuan Kai yang acuh terhadap Kyungsoo. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap kepergian Kai dengan tatapan...bersalah?

"Kita sebaiknya kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan tiba-tiba itu. Luhan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo diikuti dengan Chanbaek dan Sehun berada dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Kyung?" tanya Luhan yang sudah penasaran dari tadi pagi.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap kedua sahabatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah taman yang berada dibelakang sekolah.

"Kami tak bertengkar" jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun menanti kelanjutan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Dia membenciku dan tak ingin melihatku lagi" lajut Kyungsoo dan senyum yang dipaksakan. Baekhyun dan Luhan terdiam sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Kalian tak usah memandangku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Kyungsoo dan memandang kedua sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun dan Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyung hingga Kai bisa membencimu?" lirih Luhan.

"Aku mengkhianatinya, eonnie" isak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis dipelukan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Baekhyun dan Luhan ikut-ikutan menangis dan berakhirlah ketiga yeoja itu saling menangis.

Seorang pemuda memandang ketiga yeoja yang sedang menangis ditaman belakang sekolah. Bukan memandang ketiganya tapi lebih tepatnya memandang salah satu diantara mereka. Pandangan kecewa, sendu dan rindu itu ditujukan kesalah satu yeoja disana. Ingin sekali pemuda itu memeluk yeoja itu dan menenangkannya tapi rasa sakit hatinya menggerogoti semua akal sehatnya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tebeceh**

**Terbongkar sudah dramanya Krystal ma Kyung. Tapi penasarankan alasan kenapa Kyung ikutan ambil alih? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Krystal? Terus Hunhan masih ku buat pisah dulu ya, muehehehe #dibakar Hunhan Shipper. Kai masih berpegang teguh ma pendiriannya. Chanbaek enaknya mau dibikin konflik juga kah? Tapi konflik chanbaek kan udah pas di side storynya Saranghae, Noona so mungkin chanbaek ku buat adem ayem. Makasih banyak yang udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Untuk silent readers tolong bertobatlah dan tinggalkan jejak kalian. Hehehehe. Mian blm bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Gomawo^^  
><strong>

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, .16, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, Riskalaheb, ParkHyunHa, hunhanrakaisoo, keroro. , thelostisland35, kim kyung soo,  
><strong>

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Kai terfokus pada layar TV. Mereka sedang bermain PS setelah pulang sekolah. Terlalu malas bagi mereka untuk sekedar jalan-jalan keluar. Tangan lincah Sehun dan Kai membuat suara khas pencetan tombol di apartemen Kai. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak ada yang bersuara dan masih fokus memainkan _joy stick_ masing-masing.

"Ck. Kalian ini tak ada kerjaan selain bermain PS apa!" decak namja yang baru datang –Suho.

"Eobbseo" jawab Sehun dan Kai serentak tanpa menolehkan pandangan mereka. Suho mendengus melihat kedua dongsaengnya itu. Suho memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur.

"Chan hyung kemana?" tanya Kai yang masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya.

"Kencan" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kau tak kencan?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Kau juga tak kencan?" tanya Sehun balik. Tiba-tiba saja Kai mempause permainan mereka.

"YA! Aku hampir menang!" protes Sehun.

"Wae?" lanjut Sehun yang menyadari Kai diam saja.

Kai beranjak dan meninggalkan Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehun heran dengan tingkah laku Kai akhir-akhir ini. Sehun merasa Kai sedikit berubah. Kai terkesan lebih dingin dan menutup diri. Dan yang paling aneh bagi Sehun yaitu Kai selalu mengacuhkan Kyungsoo dan mengannggap Kyungsoo tak pernah ada. Sehun tau betul seberapa sukanya Kai ke Kyungsoo tapi sekarang seolah-olah mereka menjadi jauh.

"Dimana Kai?" tanya Suho mendekati Sehun dan membawa beberapa snack dan minuman untuk mereka.

"Keluar" jawab Sehun singkat. Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Keluar?" tanya Suho memastikan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Hyung, apa kau merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Kai?" tanya Sehun saat Suho sudah duduk disofa.

"Memang aneh dan kurasa ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo" tutur Suho.

"Kyungsoo Noona?"

"Aku harus mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Suho.

"Ah...mungkin saja berhubungan juga dengan Krystal, hyung" seru Sehun yang otak cerdasnya bekerja cepat.

"Krystal? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Hyung tak tau? Kyungsoo memutuskan Kai secara sepihak saat Krystal kembali ke Korea dan meminta Kai untuk menjauhinya selama seminggu" jelas Sehun. Suho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi setelah itu aku tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi hyung" lanjut Sehun.

"Ini benar-benar gawat Sehun-ah. Saat aku kembali ke Korea dan langsung ke apartemen Kai. Apartemen ini benar-benar berantakan seperti ada badai yang habis menyerang. Dan saat itulah aku melihat ada perubahan dari sikap Kai" cerita Suho.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ada ide" ucap Suho dengan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan tak tentu arah. Setiap orang yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit marah. Memori Kai akan memutar balik dimana Kyungsoo bersama 'orang itu' untuk mengkhianatinya. Hal itu membuatnya kesal dan tak dapat berfikir jernih. Langkah Kai terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya terbakar. Kai melihat gadis yang dulu dicintainya –sekarang juga masih sedang berduaan dengan namja yang Kai kenal betul siapa dia ditaman. Dia adalah Myungsoo. Namja yang yang juga mencintai Kyungsoo secara diam-diam. Bagaimana Kai bisa tau jika Myungsoo mencintai Kyungsoo? mungkin perasaan lelaki.

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa didepan Myungsoo membuat hatinya terbakar emosi. Tawa itu seharusnya hanya untuk Kai tapi sekarang Kyungsoo membaginya untuk orang lain. Kai semakin mengepalkan tangannya melihat kedekatan mereka. Mata Kai membelalak lebar, hatinya semakin panas. Kai berjalan cepat menuju Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo berada.

BRUK

"KAI!" jerit Kyungsoo histeris melihat Kai memukul pipi Myungsoo. Myungsoo jatuh tersungkur dan memegangi pipinya dan terlihat sedikit darah disudut bibir Myungsoo.

Nafas Kai tersengal-sengal menahan amarah. Dipandanginya Myungsoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan membunuh. Kai tidak bisa tinggal diam saja saat melihat tangan Myungsoo yang akan menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchanayo, Myungsoo-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berusaha membantu Myungsoo berdiri. Kai semakin geram melihat Kyungsoo membantu Myungsoo. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo kasar dan menyeretnya pergi menjauh dari Myungsoo. Kyungsoo memberontak saat Kai akan membawanya pergi.

Kai menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo saat mereka berada ditaman yang sepi. Kai memandang sengit Kyungsoo didepannya yang kesakitan dibagian tangannya karena Kai mencengkeramnya keras.

"Jangan pernah berdekatan dengannya!" ucap Kai penuh penekanan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang jangan pernah!" ucap Kai sedikit emosi.

"Apa pedulimu?!" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan namja lain!" geram Kai.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tak suka? Kau bahkan menjauhiku dan menyuruhku jangan menemuimu lagi. Lalu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" ucap Kyungsoo yang pada akhir kalimat semakin lirih.

"Jadi setelah aku menyuruhmu menjauhiku kau bisa bebas pergi dengan namja lain begitu?" tanya Kai dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau benar-benar gadis murahan"

PLAK

Kyungsoo menampar Kai dengan penuh emosi. Kai mengatainya murahan membuatnya naik darah. Kai mengusap pipinya dan tertawa remeh.

"Kau ingin membalas perlakuanku kepada teman kencanmu tadi?" tanya Kai remeh.

"Kau berubah Kai. Kai yang aku cintai tak seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kai.

"Itu semua karenamu, Do Kyungsoo! Kau yang memaksaku seperti ini!" teriak Kai saat Kyungsoo semakin menjauh.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" jerit Kai kesal bersimpuh dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Air mata Kai mengalir begitu saja. Hatinya sakit saat mengatakan kata-kata yang tak sepantasnya ia katakan ke Kyungsoo. Akal sehatnya direbut emosinya hingga membuatnya kalap. Hancur semakin hancur perasaan Kai melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya kecewa dengan semua perlakuannya. Kau mengubahku menjadi begini, Soo gumam Kai disela-sela tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri didepan rumah Luhan. Sehun berniat menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi ke Luhan. Sehun memencet bel rumah Luhan tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya. Sehun memencet bel rumah Luhan lagi tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah. Apa Luhan Noona pergi tanya Sehun dalam hati. Saat Sehun akan memencet bel tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah Luhan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Luhan yang yang sedikit berantakan. Rambut Luhan diikat asal, apron yang dipakainya banyak bekas tepung, wajah Luhan banyak terdapat coretan putih yang Sehun yakini itu berasal dari tepung.

Luhan terpaku saat melihat siapa yang bertamu dirumahnya. Sehun memandang Luhan penuh rasa rindu. Sehun langsung saja menghambur dan memeluk Luhan. Luhan terkejut dengan perilaku kekasihnya ini. Bisa Luhan dengar bisikan Sehun yang meminta maaf. Luhan yang tersadar segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Sehun kecewa saat pelukannya lepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tuan Oh?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"Mianhae, Lu. Aku bersalah" lirih Sehun. Luhan langsung saja menutup pintu rumahnya tapi tangan Sehun dengan cepat menahan pintu dan membuka paksa pintu yang akan ditutup Luhan. Luhan memandang datar Sehun yang berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya lagi. Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dan menuju ke dapur dimana sebelumnya Luhan berada.

Sehun mengekori Luhan setelah menutup pintu. Sehun duduk disalah satu kursi yang jauh dari Luhan. Sehun mengamati Luhan yang saat ini sedang membuat kue. Luhan sibuk dengan kegiatannya tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang terus memandanginya.

Akhirnya kue buatan Luhan sudah jadi. Sekarang Luhan mulai membereskan segala peralatan yang digunakannya tadi dan mencucinya. Luhan yang sedang asik mencuci alat-alat masaknya tak menyadari Sehun yang mendekatinya. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan menyandarkan dibahu Luhan. Luhan berjingit terkejut saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri Luhan bahwa dia sangat rindu dengan kekasih albinonya ini. Pertengkaran mereka membuat mereka tak saling tegur sapa selama beberapa hari.

"Dengarkan aku, Lu. Saat aku bilang bahwa appa ku meminta untuk kembali ke Seoul itu semua bohong. Sebenarnya aku pergi ke Seoul karena menemui Kai. Kai meneleponku dan keadaannya sedang kacau saat itu. Kau tau sendirikan Kai selalu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku menemuinya dan dia bercerita jika Kyungsoo Noona memutuskannya secara sepihak. Itu semua terjadi saat Krystal kembali ke Korea" Luhan mulai tertarik dengan cerita Sehun.

"Dan saat kau mengirimiku pesan, sebenarnya aku sudah membacanya tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk membalas pesanmu. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidur dan akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu saat aku pulang. Tapi ternyata kau marah dulu kepadaku sebelum sempat aku menjelaskannya" cerita Sehun.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga mereka berhadapan. Sehun menatap Luhan lama begitu juga Luhan.

"Mianhae, Lu. Mianhae" ucap Sehun. Luhan memeluk erat Sehun.

"Kau harusnya memberitahuku, Sehunnie. Aku kecewa padamu" ucap Luhan dipelukan Sehun.

"Mianhae. Maafkan aku yang baru sekarang menceritakan semuanya padamu" sesal Sehun. Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ponsel Luhan berdering membuat momen peluk-pelukan Sehun dan Luhan berakhir. Luhan mengecek siapa yang menelepon. Halabeoji? batin Luhan dan mengangkat teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sangat marah sekarang. Pria dihadapannya ini menjelaskan segala sesuatunya ke Luhan juga Sehun. Ternyata yang selama ini membuat sahabatnya dan saudaranya menderita adalah pria paruh baya yang merupakan kakeknya.

"Bagaimana bisa halabeoji melakukan itu?! Halabeoji tau dampak dari keegoisan halabeoji?! Halabeoji membuat cucu halabeoji sendiri menderita! Tak bisakah halabeoji sekali saja membuatnya bahagia?!" marah Luhan yang meledak-ledak dengan halabeojinya itu. Yesung terdiam memikirkan semua perkataan Luhan.

"Tenanglah, Lu" bisik Sehun menenangkan Luhan.

"Aniya, Sehunnie. Halabeoji harus diberi tau dan dimarahi. Halabeoji selalu saja seenaknya sendiri! Bahkan Suho oppa juga ikut menderita karena halabeoji dengan seenaknya memintanya untuk menggantikan posisi appa Suho oppa!" kesal Luhan. Yesung terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Yesung gugup.

"Halabeoji kira aku tak tau? Aku tau semuanya halabeoji. Halabeoji meminta Suho oppa untuk menggantikan appanya setelah 2 tahun posisi itu kosong. Dan Suho oppa menolaknya tapi halabeoji mengancam akan menyuruh Kai yang menggantikan posisi itu bila Suho oppa tidak mau. Halabeoji pasti akan memaksa Kai dengan segala cara dan Suho oppa tak ingin melihat adiknya tersiksapun menyetujuinya. Selama ini Suho oppa menyembunyikannya dari Kai. Jika sampai Kai tau yang sebenarnya pasti Kai akan marah besar dan semakin membenci halabeoji" jelas Luhan panjang-lebar dan diakhiri dengan seringaiannya saat melihat wajah Yesung yang menegang.

Sehun tak percaya bahwa selama ini Luhan tau semua kelakuan halabeojinya. Dan bersikap seolah-olah tak mengetahui apapun didepan Kai atau Suho. Wah...ternyata Luhan pandai berakting juga.

"Itu...halabeoji bisa jelaskan, Luhan" ucap Yesung gugup.

"Tak perlu, halabeoji. Yang saat ini halabeoji pikirkan bagaimana membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali lagi. Jangan tambah kesalahan lagi yang dapat memperpanjang daftar Kai untuk membenci halabeoji" sinis Luhan.

Yesung memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut. Pertemuan dengan Luhan hari ini membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah dan sakit kepala. Yesung memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya ke Luhan tapi tak disangkanya dirinya kena omel Luhan dan membongkar kelakuannya dulu dihadapan Sehun. Hidupnya semakin rumit seiring bertambah usianya. Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk memikirkan semuanya.

"Apa alasan Krystal meminta Kai menemaninya selama seminggu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Itu karena Krystal akan menjalani terapinya di Amerika. Krystal didiagnosa mengalami kanker otak dan harus segera diterapi. Tapi Krystal meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan Kai. Katanya dia ingin menikmati seminggu bersama Kai sebelum dia menjalani terapinya yang menurutnya percuma saja karena dia akan tetap meninggal dalam waktu dekat" jelas Yesung. Sehun dan Luhan terkejut mendengar penjelasan Yesung.

"Benarkah Krystal akan meninggal?" tanya Luhan.

"Kata dokter umurnya tidak lama lagi tapi dokter tetap menyarankan untuk dilakukan terapi guna memperpanjang masa hidup Krystal. Tapi Krystal tak lagi berharap banyak dari terapi itu" tutur Yesung.

"Jadi itu maksud tersembunyi Krystal meminta Kai menemaninya selama seminggu. Pantas saja Kyungsoo Noona tak menolak permintaan Krystal" gumam Sehun.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada kemajuan dari hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kyungsoolah yang sering menghindari Kai. Insiden beberapa hari lalu membuat Kyungsoo enggan berdekatan dengan Kai. Kai sendiri menganggapnya angin lalu. Kai sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan Kai jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Kai lebih sering menghabiskan waktu menyendiri di apartemennya. Suho masih sering mendatangi apartemen Kai tapi tak pernah menyinggung tentang Kyungsoo lagi. Sehun dan Chanyeol terkadang mampir ke apartemen Kai hanya untuk bermain game dan tak lebih dari itu.

Kyungsoo juga menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku-bukunya. Kyungsoo lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan sekolah. Terkadang Kyungsoo ikut Luhan dan Baekhyun istirahat ditaman belakang atau kantin. Kedua sahabatnya itu selalu memaksa Kyungsoo untuk ikut hingga Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan lain.

Kyungsoo masih sering terlihat jalan berdua dengan Myungsoo. Mereka terlihat lebih akrab. Terkadang Myungsoo akan menemani Kyungsoo membeli buku setelah pulang sekolah. Tak jarang juga Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo belajar bersama disekolah. Seorang namja selalu diam-diam mengamati gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo. Namja itu selalu menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk. Namja itu akan pergi bila melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa bersama Myungsoo karena itu menyakiti perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menikmati weekend kali ini dengan para sahabatnya. Mereka pergi ke kafe baru yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Kau akan ke Jepang?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Ne. Aku akan melanjutkan studiku kesana"

"Tapi kau masih punya satu tahun lagi sebelum tamat SHS" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tau. Saat kenaikan kelas tiga aku akan pindah bersama orang tuaku"

"Apa setelah itu kau melanjutkan kuliahmu disana, Kyung?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Entahlah, eonnie. Aku masih belum tau" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tak bisa kah kau disini saja, Kyung? Aku akan meminta orang tuamu agar kau bisa tetap disini" pinta Luhan.

"Aku yang memutuskan untuk ikut mereka, eonnie. Appa dan eomma ingin aku melanjutkan dulu tapi aku ingin ketenangan selama ditingkat akhir" lirih Kyungsoo diakhir kalimat.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka menghargai semua keputusan Kyungsoo. Mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kai. Andai saja Kai mau mengerti tapi tak mungkin semudah itu.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah. Kau tau jika Kyungsoo akan pergi keluar negeri?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tau darimana, hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tentu saja dari Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka lagi bersama-sama" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kapan Kyungsoo akan pergi?" tanya Suho.

"Setelah kenaikan kelas dan tak tau kapan akan kembali ke Korea. Menurutku Kyungsoo akan menetap lama disana" jawab Chanyeol.

Kai sedari tadi diam melihat kearah TV. Saat ini mereka berempat berada diapartemen Kai untuk menonton film. Pandangan mata Kai mengarah ke layar TV tapi pikirannya fokus kepercakapan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Suho. Pikiran Kai berkecamuk saat tau Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkannya. Kai cemas Kyungsoo akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Kai tak bisa kehilangan Kyungsoo walaupun sekarang hubungan mereka renggang. Tapi Kai masih mencintai Kyungsoo dan perasaan itu tak bisa terhapus begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Waktu dengan cepat bergulir. Hari ini merupakan hari kenaikan kelas. Semua siswa berbahagia karena nilai yang didapatkan tak begitu buruk. Tapi beda halnya dengan satu namja ini. Dia tampak tak terlihat bahagia dan berkesan murung. Padahal hasil yang didapatkan lebih dari cukup. Kai naik kelas dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Kai berada diperingkat 5 dari seluruh siswa kelas 2. Hebat bukan. Kai memang pintar, hal itu tak diragukan lagi.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, dia terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang. Kyungsoo berada diperingkat 2 dari seluruh siswa kelas 2. Prestasi membanggakan bukan? Baekhyun dan Luhan sangat senang sekali saat sahabatnya itu dapat meraih peringkat dua walaupun mereka sadar bahwa besok Kyungsoo akan pergi ke Jepang dan meninggalkan mereka. Tapi untuk saat ini mereka ingin berbahagia dan melawatkan waktu bersama-sama. Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya dan ada satu pesan masuk. Kyungsoo membaca pesan singkat itu dan kemudian memandang namja yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya yang sedang memandangnya.

.

.

.

Kai menunggu seseorang ditaman. Kai mamandang disekitar taman dengan gelisah. Kai takut jika orang yang ditunggunya tak datang. Kai semakin cemas dan berjalan mondar-mandir. Sudah setengah jam Kai menunggu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan orang itu.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap seseorang dengan nafas tak beraturan. Kai memeluknya erat saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya datang.

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang" lirih Kai dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mianhae, Soo. Mianhae" bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kulit Kyungsoo meremang saat Kai berbisik ditelinganya.

"Maafkan semua kesalahanku, Soo. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon" pinta Kai saat melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tak bisa, Kai. Aku tetap akan pergi" ucap Kyungsoo.

Perlahan pandangan mata Kai berubah menjadi sendu. Kai mundur perlahan menjauhi Kyungsoo. Hatinya pecah berkeping-keping. Dua kali Kai mendengar Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata pergi. Hatinya tak sanggup lagi menanggung rasa sakit kehilangan. Kai berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Kyungsoo mengejar Kai dan memeluknya dari belakang. Bisa Kai rasakan bahwa sekarang Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan terdengar isakan dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kajima" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Aku disini, Soo. Tapi kau yang akan pergi meninggalkanku" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo semakin terisak. Kyungsoo tau ini pilihan egoisnya lagi tapi ini untuk kebaikannya. Kyungsoo tak bisa bersekolah dengan perasaan bersalah setiap kali bertemu Kai. Setidaknya Kyungsoo ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dan Kyungsoo ingin Kai menjernihkan pikirannya juga. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tatap aku, Kai" pinta Kyungsoo. Kai membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Berubahlah. Ubahlah dirimu menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang. Bukalah hatimu untuk halabeojimu. Dengarkan penjelasannya hingga selesai. Berpikirlah dewasa dalam mengambil keputusan. Jangan turuti egomu. Aku tau kau bisa" ucap Kyungsoo dan mulai membelai pipi Kai.

"Apapun untukmu asal kau kembali kesisiku" ujar Kai dan mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan kembali bila kau menjadi orang hebat dan membuatku bangga" kata Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo lama. Wajah Kai semakin lama semakin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat wajahnya merasakan hembusan nafas Kai. Kai mencium Kyungsoo penuh perasaan. Semua rasa rindu, sayang dan cinta Kai salurkan dalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo menikmati ciuman memabukkan Kai. Kai selalu saja membuatnya lemas dengan ciumannya yang begitu lembut.

"Saranghae, Soo"

"Nado saranghae, Kai"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Gaje super gaje. Ceritanya amburadul. Maafkan aku readers-nim. Ceritanya jadi kemana-mana gini. Huweeeee... T,T. Kebusukan Yesung udah saya ungkap beserta alasan Krystal ke Korea. Masalah hunhan juga udah aku selesaikan dengan cepat. Mian kalo dichap ini rasanya cepet banget. Aku rasa masalah Kaisoo jadi bertele-tele. Apa hubungan Krystal ma Kai? mereka teman dari kecil gt tp Krystal tiba-tiba pergi gt. Yang minta Kyungsoo pergi sudah ku buat Kyung pergi jauh dari Kai. Nah...sekarang terserah readers-nim nih mau dilanjut apa ga. Jika emang mau ditamatin ya berarti chap ini udah tamat tapi kalo ada yang minta dilanjut nanti saya lanjutin. Maafkan aku ya buat cerita ini jadi sad gini. Padahal mau buat lovey doveynya Kaisoo tapi aku mencampur adukkan perasaanku ditulisan ini. Anggap aja aku lagi gundah gulana dan membuat Kaisoo gundah gulana juga #curcol. Terimakasih buat semua readers-nim yang udah baca terutama yang sudah meninggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review.**

**Big thanks to:**

****zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, Riskalaheb, ParkHyunHa, hunhanrakaisoo , thelostisland35, kim kyung soo, JonginDO,Taman Coklat, Winnybo Q'star, k0j3t4, keroro. , kyungsooaddict, YoungHeeSEHUN94, shijue, Riska laheb, Guest, BabyZhao, .16,  
><strong>**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai termenung dibalkon apartemennya. Mengamati pagi yang cerah dihari libur sekolahnya setelah kenaikan kelas. Kai menatap langit biru dengan pandangan sendu. Rasa sedih masih menyelimuti pagi indahnya. Kai tak bisa sedikitpun memalingkan pikirannya dari Kyungsoo. Gadis yang dicintainya kini pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Meninggalkan segala cinta kasih yang telah mereka rajut. Kai menghela nafasnya panjang. Kai berbalik menuju sofa ruang tengah. Baru saja Kai mendudukan diri Suho datang menanyainya.

"Kau tak ikut mengantarnya kebandara?" tanya Suho duduk disofa seberang Kai.

"Aku tak bisa, hyung. Itu akan semakin menyakitiku saat melihatnya pergi" Kai menyandarkan punggungnya kesofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apakah dengan begini dapat mengurangi rasa sakitmu? Tanpa melihatnya pergi?"

"Setidaknya itu tak semenyakitkan saat aku menatapnya pergi. Jika aku berada disana aku yakin aku tak akan bisa melepaskannya, hyung"

"Paling tidak kau masih bisa berhubungan dengannya kan?"

"Tidak, hyung. Kami sepakat untuk tak saling memberi kabar hingga dia kembali"

"Mwo? Perjanjian macam apa itu? Itu sama saja kau memutus kontak dengannya!"

"Itu lebih baik, hyung. Agar kami lebih fokus dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan saat ini"

"Aish...terserah kau saja. Percuma aku datang kesini untuk membujukmu" Suho beranjak kedapur dan membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Kai.

Kai membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Kai yakin ini keputusan yang benar. Kai sudah berjanji kepada Kyungsoo untuk tetap melanjutkan hidupnya walaupun tak ada Kyungsoo disisinya. Meski berat Kai harus menjalaninya. Kai meraih remot TV yang berada dimeja depan sofanya. Kai menyalakan TV dan membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa menontonnya. Setidaknya masih ada suara diapartemennya agar ia tak merasa kesepian.

Drrrt drrrt

Ponsel Kai bergetar diatas meja. Kai meraihnya dan langsung menggeser tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"__Kai-ya...eoddiseo? Kau tak ikut mengantar Kyungsoo? Sekarang aku dan yang lain menuju bandara untuk mengantarnya. Kau cepat kemari!"_ cerocos Luhan.

"Aku tak akan kesana, Lu Noona"

"_Waeyo? Kau setidaknya harus mengantarnya!"_ paksa Luhan keras kepala.

"Shirreo!"

_"__Ya! Aku tak terima penolakan! Cepat kema... Ya! Ya! Ya! Sehunnie kenapa kau merampas ponselku?!"_

_"__Mian, Kai. Kami tak akan memaksamu untuk mengantar Kyungsoo Noona"_

"Gomawo, Sehun. Aku berhutang lagi padamu"

_"__Tak usah begitu. Kita kan sahabat. Aku yakin pasti ini sangat berat untukmu"_

"Begitulah"

_"__Kau perlu kuhibur?"_

"Tak usah. Untuk saat ini jauhkan aku dari Lu Noona saja. Teriakannya membuat kepalaku semakin pusing" Sehun terkekeh diseberang sana.

_"__Arraseo. Aku akan menemui nanti"_

"Eoh. Katakan aku mencintainya"

Pip

"Siapa yang menelepon?" teriak Suho dari arah dapur.

"Lu Noona" jawab Kai malas.

"Luhan? Ah...pasti dia menyuruhmu ke bandara" tebak Suho.

"eoh"

"Mandilah dulu, sarapan lalu tidur. Aku tahu kau semalam tak tidur. Ppali!" ujar Suho yang melihat dongsaengnya malas-malasan di sofa.

Kai beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Suho mematikan TV yang tak ditonton Kai. Ponselnya bergetar menunjukkan ada pesan masuk. Suho membuka pesannya dan mematung ketika membaca isi pesan itu. Suho mendesah pelan dan menyimpan ponselnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing setelah membaca isi pesannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih sebal dengan Sehun. Selama perjalanan ke bandara Luhan hanya diam dan memperhatikan keluar jendela. Suasana dalam mobil yang semula ribut kini menjadi hening. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut diam tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Mereka berempat pergi mengantar Kyungsoo dengan mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyetir dan Baekhyun berada disebelahnya sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan berada dikursi belakang. Sehun memandang Luhan yang acuh kepadanya. Luhan terkadang kekanakan dan Sehun sulit menangani sifat Luhan yang satu itu.

"Kita sampai!" seru Chanyeol mencairkan suasana tapi yang didapat hanya rasa canggung dari ketiga orang dimobil. Luhan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar disusul dengan Baekhyun yang mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol masih berada dimobil.

Luhan mencari sosok Kyungsoo dibandara yang cukup luas. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya kesusahan mencari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ikut mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Keduanya seperti anak yang kehilangan induknya ditengah bandara. Luhan dan Baekhyun mendesah pelan karena sedari tadi tak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah itu Kyungsoo?" tunjuk Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Luhan dan Baekhyun. Terima kasih pada tinggi badan Chanyeol yang menjulang hingga mampu mencari Kyungsoo yang kecil dikeramaian.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol dan benar saja mereka melihat sosok Kyungsoo didekat sebuah cafe. Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo. sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" pekik Luhan dan Baekhyun bersama. Keduanya langsung menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terkaget sebisa mungkin menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Baekhyun dan Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Ketiganya berpelukan lama. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata ketiganya.

"Kajima, Kyungsoo-ya" isak Baekhyun.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami" imbuh Luhan. Suasana haru mulai menyelimuti ketiganya. Masih dalam posisi yang sama ketiganya menangis dalam diam.

"Aku janji akan kembali eonnie" hibur Kyungsoo dan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku sudah menyuruh eomma dan appa duluan agar kalian bisa mengantar kepergianku dengan bebas" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ne oppa" balas Kyungsoo dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Cepat kembali" ucap Baekhyun dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Aku akan segera menyusulmu" ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memeluk Luhan. Kini semua mata tertuju ke Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Kau tak mau mengucapkan salam perpisahanmu?" sinis Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun hanya diam saja. Sehun yang mengerti langsung mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Hati-hati, Noona. Dan ada titipan pesan dari Kai. 'Saranghae'" bisik Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar bisikan Sehun.

"Katakan padanya 'Nado Saranghae'" bisik Kyungsoo.

Keduanya melepas pelukan dan Kyungsoo bersiap untuk pergi. Kyungsoo menggeret kopernya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah teman-temannya. Baekhyun dan Luhan tak bisa menahan tangis mereka. Kyungsoo merupakan sahabat terbaik mereka. Kepergiannya membuat kedua yeoja itu seperti ada yang hilang dalam hidup mereka. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun guna menenangkan Baekhyun yang mulai terisak. Dielusnya punggung Baekhyun dan meredam tangis kekasihnya kedalam dekapannya. Sehun ikut memeluk Luhan yang menangis tanpa suara. Dikecupnya dahi Luhan agar gadisnya ini berhenti menangis.

"Kau harusnya menyuruh Kai kesini, Hunnie" lirih Luhan.

"Sekarang yang paling tersakiti adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo Noona. Jika keduanya dipertemukan sebelum kepergian Kyungsoo Noona, aku yakin mereka semakin terluka dan enggan untuk pergi, Lu" ujar Sehun lembut penuh pengertian.

"Tapi tak bisakah Kai mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" eyel Luhan.

"Karena dalam kamus mereka tak ada kata 'selamat tinggal', Lu. Yang ada hanya 'sampai jumpa'" jelas Sehun.

"Kaja kita pulang" ajak Sehun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. Sehun memberi kode ke Chanyeol untuk pulang. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan membujuk Baekhyun untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

Suho menyesap teh buatannya dan duduk disebelah Kai yang sedang menonton TV. Keduanya telah menyelesaikan sarapan terlambatnya. Kai mengganti-ganti chanel TV karena tak ada satupun yang menarik dimatanya. Suho jengah melihat Kai yang terus mengganti-ganti chanel TV.

"Ya! Kau membuatku pusing! Pilih satu!" protes Suho.

Kai mengganti chanelnya secara acak dan memutuskan menontonnya. Sebuah variety show yang sangat terkenal di Korea yang dipilih Kai. Kai menatap kosong TV duhadapannya. Saat ini dia sedang tak ingin menonton TV yang hanya itu-itu saja.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu apartemen Kai diketuk kasar. Kai dan Suho saling berpandangan dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu. Suho memberi kode untuk membuka pintu. Kai mendesah pelan dan bangkit dari duduknya. Kai berjalan malas kearah pintu tanpa mengecek siapa tamunya. Kai membuka pintu apartemennya pelan.

"Nugu..."

"Kau lama sekali!" kesal Luhan memotong kata Kai dan langsung masuk kedalam apartemen Kai diikuti Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kai menatap heran teman-temannya yang seenaknya saja masuk tanpa diijinkan.

"Eoh Luhan-ah! Waseo?" ucap Suho saat melihat Luhan dan yang lainnya masuk.

"Ne oppa. Jalanan macet sekali padahal masih pagi" keluh Luhan.

Luhan dan yang lainnya duduk rapi disofa tanpa dipersilahkan oleh tuan rumah. Kai mendesah pasrah saat rumahnya dijajah oleh Luhan. Kai masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa ingin berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Sehun berdiri dan menyusul Kai dikamarnya. Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kai dan membukanya. Dilihatnya Kai tidur terlentang dan menatap langit kamarnya. Sehun menutup pintu kamar Kai dan menghampiri Kai.

"Mian. Aku tak bisa menjauhkan Luhan Noona darimu. Dia bersikeras untuk datang keapartemenmu setelah pulang mengantar Kyungsoo Noona" sesal Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah tampak cantik seperti biasanya?" tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terlihat bahagia dan cantik seperti biasanya. Dia juga mengatakan cinta kepadamu"

"Arra"

"Kau tau aku terlihat seperti tukang pos yang mengantarkan pesan kalian. Harusnya kau membayarku untuk itu" Sehun pura-pura kesal.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Kai bangkit dan menyambar jaketnya. Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang!" Kai menarik lengan Sehun dan mendorong tubuh Sehun keluar kamarnya.

Kamar Kai terbuka dan menampakkan Sehun yang didorong Kai dari belakang. Semua mata tertuju pada sepasang sahabat beda warna kulit itu. Kai terus mendorong Sehun keluar apartemen tanpa mampu menolak. Kai dan Sehun kelaur dari apartemen tanpa mengucapkan pamit.

"Setidaknya kan dia bisa pamit dulu dengan kita. Main nyelonong aja" gerutu Luhan sebal.

"Biarkan saja. Kondisinya sedang tak baik. Masih mending dia mau keluar daripada dipartemen terus seperti mayat hidup" tutur Suho.

"Aku jadi tak enak memaksanya tadi untuk ke bandara" lirih Luhan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya langsung mengusap pelan punggung Luhan.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Mungkin dia agak tertekan dengan keadaan ini karena sebelum kau memaksanya aku sudah membujuknya habis-habisan dan bisa kau lihat sendiri dia tak pergi mengantar Kyungsoo"

"Itu pasti sangat sulit untuk Kai" ucap Chanyeol prihatin.

"Kau benar. Apalagi mereka tak akan berhubungan lagi. Pacaran jarak jauh saja sudah menyiksa apalagi kau tak berhubungan dengannya" ujar Suho sedih.

"Mereka tak akan berhubungan?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan kata-kata Suho.

"Kai berkata seperti itu" jawab Suho sekenanya.

"Aku rasa Kyungsoo benar-benar serius ingin tenang disana" lirih Baekhyun.

"Hei...tak berarti Kyungsoo putus kontak denganmu, Byun Baek" hibur Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya murung.

"Benar! Kita bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo seminggu sekali atau mungkin setiap hari selama liburan" optimis Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kekasihnya dan Luhan yang tak murung lagi.

"Lu, aku ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Suho tiba-tiba dan beranjak menuju dapur. Luhan mengikuti Suho. Sesampainya didapur Suho mengecek kearah Chanbaek yang sedang berlovey dovey.

"Kau menerima pesan dari halabeoji?" tanya Suho sedikit berbisik takut jika pasangan Chanbaek mendengar.

"Ne. Sebenarnya aku kesini juga ingin membicarakan ini oppa. Apa menurutmu Kai mau dalam kondisi seperti sekarang?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Molla. Tapi aku belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Kai"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang oppa?"

"Kita harus memberitahu Kai dan sebisa mungkin membujuknya"

"Aku yakin jika dia akan menolak"

"Tapi setidaknya kita harus mencoba" Suho memegang pundak Luhan untuk meyakinkannya. Luhan mengangguk lemah dan kembali keruang tengah dimana pasangan Chanbaek berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun masuk apartemen Kai dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Suara ribut keduanya sudah terdengar dari luar pintu apartemen. Suho dan Luhan menunggu kedatangan Kai dan Sehun sedari tadi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pamit pulang beberapa menit yang lalu karena harus melanjutkan kencan mereka. Keduanya langsung terdiam saat melihat Luhan dan Suho duduk dalam diam. Kai duduk disebelah Suho dan Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sehun yang mulai curiga dengan tingkah Suho dan Luhan.

"Kai ada yang harus aku bicarakan. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat tapi ini mendadak" ucap Suho menatap Kai. Kai mengernyit melihat hyungnya tampak serius.

"Halabeoji ingin menemui malam ini, Kai" ucap Luhan to the point. Kai sedikit kaget kemudian memasang wajah datarnya.

"Halabeoji menghubungiku dan Luhan memintamu untuk bertemu dengannya" Kai masih diam.

"Aku tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat tapi aku rasa kau harus menemui halabeoji" bujuk Luhan.

"Jika memang kau tak ingin maka..."

"Aku akan menemuinya" kata-kata Suho terpotong oleh ucapan Kai. Suho, Luhan dan Sehun menatap tak percaya kearah Kai yang langsung saja menerima tawaran halabeojinya tanpa memberontak.

"Ini demi Kyungsoo. Jika bukan karena Kyungsoo yang memintanya maka aku akan menolak" lanjut Kai. Seketika wajah Luhan dan Suho berbinar. Kyungsoo benar-benar penyelamat mereka. Ternyata Kyungsoo meninggalkan sebuah hadiah yang teramat indah kepada mereka sebelum dia pergi. Kyungsoo benar-benar mengubah Kai sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Suho, Kai, Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada didepan rumah utama keluarga Kim. Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun. Sehun mengelus pelan punggung tangan Luhan. Awalnya Sehun tak ingin ikut karena menurutnya ini bukan urusannya. Tapi Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk ikut karena jika tak ada Sehun, Luhan tak tenang. Kai juga menyuruh Sehun ikut agar dia bisa menenangkannya nanti jika amarahnya meluap.

Suho membimbing ketiga orang itu untuk memasuki rumah besar itu. Kai sedikit ragu untuk menginjakkan kakinya kerumah ini lagi. Tubuhnya masih enggan untuk bergerak. Kai menatap kosong kearah lantai rumah dihadapannya. Sehun membalikkan badannya saat mengetahui Kai tak mengikuti mereka. Dipandanginya Kai yang masih berdiri terpaku seakan ragu untuk melangkah.

"Kyungsoo Noona menginginkan ini, Kai" ucap Sehun. Kai memandang Sehun dan dengan keyakinan hatinya akan Kyungsoo, Kai menginjakkan kakinya dan berjalan mengikuti Suho dan Luhan yang sudah masuk.

Keempat orang itu disambut oleh butler pribadi Yesung. Butler itu mempersilahkan mereka untuk mengikutinya menemui Yesung yang sudah menunggu diruang pribadinya. Butler itu mengetuk pelan pintu ruang pribadi Yesung dan membukanya. Butler itu mempersilahkan keempat orang itu untuk masuk dan membungkuk pamit.

"Duduklah. Aku senang akhirnya kau mau menemuiku, Kai" ucap Yesung seramah mungkin.

"Tak usah banyak basa-basi. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lama-lama disini" sinis Kai dan duduk paling jauh dari tempat Yesung. Aura menegangkan mulai terasa. Suasana canggung datang begitu saja memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Baiklah. Yang pertama aku akan memberitahumu tentang kedatangan Krystal beberapa waktu yang lalu" Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan,

"Dia kemari ingin bertemu denganmu dan menghabiskan waktu seminggu denganmu sebelum dia kembali. Dia akan menjalani terapinya setelah dia berkencan denganmu. Dia divonis mengidap kanker otak dan tak bertahan lama. Dan itu adalah alasan kenapa Kyungsoo menerima tawaran Krystal untuk menjauhimu. Maafkan aku karena hal itu harus membuatmu berpisah dengan Kyungsoo" Kai mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha memasang wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresinya. Yesung mendesah pelan saat Kai tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Yang kedua, aku memaksa Suho untuk menggantikan posisi ayahmu setelah 2 tahun posisi itu kosong. Awalnya Suho menolak tapi aku mengancamnya akan memaksamu untuk menggantikannya jika dia tak mau"

Kai semakin mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Yesung yang berada jauh darinya. Ingin rasanya Kai menghajar Yesung jika tangannya tidak ditahan Suho.

"Yang ketiga, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu atas semua kesalahku padamu Kai. Aku tau kau tak akan semudah itu memaafkanku tapi tetap saja aku harus meminta maaf atas semua perbuatanku. Terutama atas kematian eommamu. Aku..."

"CUKUP!" Kai menggeram marah. Dia tak tahan mendengar perkataan Yesung yang mengingatkan akan kematian eommanya. Luhan memeluk Sehun takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Suho dan Sehun sudah bersiap siaga untuk mengantisipasi tindakan Kai selanjutnya.

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk menemuimu lagi. Jangan pernah menunjukkan mukamu dihadapanku lagi karena aku tak akan mau menemuimu. Jangan pernah mengaturku sesuai kehendakmu. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melanggar semua perintahku. Dan aku akan membantu Suho hyung mengelola perusahaan" putus Kai final. Semua tercengang mendengar penuturan Kai terutama dibagian akhir kalimat. Yesung tak tau harus berkata apa. Ucapan Kai tadi sangat sulit untuk dia lakukan tapi demi kata maaf dari Kai, Yesung tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Lagipula Kai akan membantu Suho mengelola perusahaannya jadi dia tak perlu memaksa Kai susah payah.

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, Kai?" tanya Suho yang tersadar dari keterkagetannya.

"Aku akan membantumu setelah aku selesai sekolah, hyung" yakin Kai.

"Kai aku..."

"Kita pergi, hyung!" ucap Kai memotong pembicaraan Yesung dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yesung memandang sendu Kai yang melewatinya. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa menolak perkataan Kai. Suho membungkukkan badan kearah Yesung sebelum keluar menyusul Kai. Yesung mendudukkan dirinya lemas setelah Kai keluar. Dia memijit pelan pelipisnya. Diluar dugaannya Kai mengajukan syarat berat yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi jika itu membuat Kai senang maka Yesung akan mengabulkannya. Luhan menatap khawatir halabeojinya yang terlihat lelah.

"Halabeoji baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Luhan-ah" ucap Yesung dengan sedikit senyum.

"Halabeoji yakin menuruti kemauan Kai? Itu sama saja dengan Kai tak menganggap keberadaan halabeoji" gusar Luhan.

"Asal Kai mau memaafkan halabeoji. Mungkin itu hukuman yang pantas untuk halabeoji" lesu Yesung. Sehun mencegah Luhan saat Luhan hendak menyuarakan suaranya lagi. Sehun menggeleng saat Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Luhan mendesah kecewa dan menatap prihatin kearah halabeojinya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berselang setelah Kai memutuskan untuk membantu Suho diperusahaan. Saat ini Kai sedang bersiap untuk menuju perusahaan appanya yang sudah sejak lama Kai tak kesana. Kemeja biru dipadu dengan jeans berwarna senada menambah kesan cerah. Kai tak terlalu menyisir rapi rambutnya tapi itu membuat dirinya terlihat modis. Sepatu kets hitam dengan corak putih kesayangannya menambah besar kharisma didiri Kai. Walaupun tak terlihat orang kantoran pada umumnya tapi masih dalam tahap rapi dan sopan untuk pergi kekantor. Kai mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Kai mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melenggang keluar apartemen.

Kai menaiki mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mobil yang dinaikinya merupakan mobil Suho karena kalian tau sendiri Kai lebih memilih naik motor kesekolah daripada naik mobil. Kai mulai memasuki pekarangan kantor appanya. Sesampainya didepan kantor Kai disambut oleh beberapa staff yang sudah menunggu kehadirannya sedari tadi. Kai keluar dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Beberapa staff terlihat menyapa Kai tapi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kai. Kai berjalan memasuki perusahaan dimana dia akan bekerja nanti.

"Kai" panggil seorang yeoja gembil yang berdiri didekat lift. Kai menoleh dan sedikit terkejut.

"Minseok Noona" lirih Kai. yeoja gembil itu –Minseok berjalan mendekati Kai dan memeluknya.

"Kau tak berubah banyak Kai. Aku merindukanmu" ucap Minseok lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Noona" ucap Kai dan membalas pelukan Minseok. Beberapa staff yang melihat adegan peluk-pelukan itu cuma bisa berbisik pelan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ketempat Kim sajangnim" ajak Minseok dan menarik tangan Kai penuh antusias. Kai mengalah saat tangannya ditarik Minseok kuat.

Minseok mengetuk pintu dan membuka pelan pintu ruangan itu. Minseok menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat Kim sajangnim sedang duduk dan berkutat dengan dokumennya.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan masuklah" ucap Kim sajangnim.

"Aku membawa seseorang bersamaku" ucap Minseok dan menarik Kai untuk ikut masuk. Kim sajangnim mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkasnya.

"Kai-ah. Akhirnya kau datang!" ucap Kim sajangnim dan langsung menghampiri Kai.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, hyung" ucap Kai malas melihat ekspresi Kim sajangnim –Suho berbinar.

"Mian beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa ke apartemenmu. Minseok menyekapku disini" ucap Suho dibuat-buat sedih.

"Ya! Itu karena kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu, sajangnim. Banyak berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani!" sebal Minseok. Suho terkekeh melihat ekspresi sebal Minseok. Suho menuntun Kai untuk duduk dikursi khusus tamu atau pegawai yang sengaja disediakan diruangan Suho.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang kemari secepat ini" ucap Suho mengawali pembicaraan.

"Paling tidak selama liburan ini aku akan belajar tentang perusahaan ini" ujar Kai.

"Itu merupakan awalan yang bagus untuk memulai" ucap Minseok dan meletakkan cangkir teh dihadapan Suho dan Kai.

"Minumlah dan aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk berbincang" Minseok keluar ruangan Suho.

"Kau tak harus melakukannya Kai. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Suho menatap lembut kearah Kai.

"Kau tak ingin aku berada diperusahaan ini, hyung?" tanya Kai sedikit menusuk.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu jika kau tak mau" gelagap Suho.

"Aku tak memaksa, hyung. Ini murni atas kemauanku. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama" yakin Kai. Suho mendesah.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa membantuku disini sebagai wakil direktur. Lagipula aku sudah mengosongkan posisi itu hanya untukmu" ujar Suho.

"Sekarang pulanglah. Kau bisa melakukan semaumu besok. Belajarlah yang banyak selama liburan ini" suruh Suho. Kai menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Selama Kai berjalan menuju pintu keluar banyak pegawai yang melihatnya sambil berbisik. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka tak tau siapa Kai yang sebenarnya. Kai berjalan angkuh dengan wajah datarnya menuju pintu keluar. Setiap ia melewati segerombolan pegawai wanita pasti mereka akan memekik tertahan melihat paras Kai yang begitu sempurna dengan segala keangkuhannya. Kai menghentikan kakinya setelah sampai didepan area lobi untuk menunggu mobilnya diambilkan. Kai menerawang jauh.

"Kembalilah secepat mungkin, Soo. Aku akan menunggumu"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yosh! Aku udah nyelesain konfliknya yesung dan Kai. Yah walaupun Kai mengajukan banyak syarat. Dan untuk Kyungsoo udah aku buang jauh-jauh sampe Kai galau maksimal. Akhirnya Kai mutusin untuk kerja diperusahaan ayahnya. Chap ini sengaja aku buat untuk menyelesaikan masalah Kai dan Yesung. Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin aku akan buat Kyungsoo balik atau buat Kai menderita yang jelas aku masih belum tau. Untuk Lovey dovey Kaisoo akan aku usahakan.**

**Makasih untuk para readers yang menunggu epepku dan menyemangatiku untuk melanjutkan. Sebenernya pengen aku berhentiin tapi kalian membuatku tetap melanjutkan dan semoga hasilnya tak mengecewakan. Gomawo readers-deul.**

**Adakah yang Hunhan shipper disini? Jika ada bisa baca juga epepku tentang Hunhan. Silahkan baca sesuai urutan berikut TWO SIDE OF YOU ****à****THE REASON ****à****CAN YOU CHANGE ME. Itu adalah beberapa epep Hunhanku untuk meramaikan event Hunhan. Jangan sampai kebalik bacanya nanti bingung ma ceritanya. Jangan lupa reviewnya untuk setiap cerita^^**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, ParkHyunHa, hunhanrakaisoo , thelostisland35, kim kyung soo, JonginDO,Taman Coklat, Winnybo Q'star, k0j3t4, kyungsooaddict, YoungHeeSEHUN94, shijue, Riska laheb, Guest, BabyZhao, **  
><strong>kyungiee, Yesha1214, zhea . zhiioott, FitraBela, kinannkinanti, The Spring, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, keroro . r . kero<strong>

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan memasuki rumah mewahnya. Dirinya terlalu lelah membalas sapaan para maid yang berlalu-lalang. Tujuan Sehun saat ini hanya kamarnya dan tidur dikasur empuknya. Menemani Luhan belanja seharian menguras tenaganya. Apalagi Sehun dipaksa untuk menemani ketempat-tempat yang paling Sehun tak suka seperti menemani Luhan di salon. Sehun sangat benci menunggu Luhan di salon. Saat Sehun melewati ruang kerja appanya tiba-tiba saja appanya memanggilnya. Sehun meruntuki ruang kerja appanya yang tidak ditutup hingga appanya bisa mengetahui kedatangannya. Sehun membungkuk sopan saat berada berhadapan dengan appanya dan duduk diseberang appanya.

"Apa rencana liburanmu kali ini?" Sehun memicingkan matanya saat appanya menanyakan perihal liburannya. Sehun mencium ada hal tersembunyi dibalik kata-kata appanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas tanya Sehun.

"Aku dengar Kai mulai bekerja diperusahaan appanya untuk membantu hyungnya" ucap Tuan Oh datar.

"Lalu?"

"Aku harap kau..."

"Tidak!" tolak Sehun tegas saat tau arah pembicaraan appanya.

"Kau sudah seharusnya mengikuti jejak Kai"

"Aku tak mau. Sekeras apapun appa memaksa tapi jawabanku masih sama. Aku tidak mau bekerja diperusahaan appa selama liburan ini" ucap Sehun bersikeras. Sehun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi begitu saja. Tuan Oh menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan Sehun yang keras kepala.

Sehun pergi meniggalkan rumahnya yang baru saja dia masuki. Beberapa maid yang melihat tampak bingung saat tuan mudanya pergi tergesa-gesa setelah beberapa menit masuk. Tuan Oh melihat mobil putranya keluar rumah. Tuan Oh sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Sehun untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya. Sehun merupakan putra satu-satunya dan dialah pewaris resmi dan sah semua perusahaannya.

.

.

.

.

Kai menguap lebar dan berjalan malas-malasan menuju pintu apartemennya. Dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya saat ada yang mengetuk kasar pintu apartemennya. Kai membuka pintu apartemennya dan terkejut melihat Sehun berdiri didepan apartemennya. Kai memberi kode Sehun untuk masuk dengan kepalanya. Sehun yang sudah lelah melangkah masuk dan langsung merebahkan disofa panjang apartemen Kai. Sehun menutup matanya menggunakan satu tangannya yang diletakkan diatas matanya. Kai mendekati Sehun dan duduk dikursi samping sofa Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini kemari?" tanya Kai yang masih mengantuk.

"Biarkan aku tidur disini malam ini" lirih Sehun.

"Geurae. Tidurlah. Atau kau mau tidur dikamarku?"

"Aku tidur disini saja. Jalja" ucap Sehun mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Kai mengangguk yang tidak mungkin Sehun lihat dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tertidur disofanya.

.

.

Suho dengan cerah memasuki apartemen Kai. dirinya membawa banyak belanjaan ditangannya. Hari ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu paginya bersama dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Suho meletakkan belanjaannya didapur dan beralih menuju kamar Kai. Saat melewati ruang tengah dirinya dikejutkan dengan sesosok makhluk yang duduk di sofa.

"Ya! Nuguya?!" teriak Suho kaget.

Makhluk yang diteriaki Suho hanya menatap datar Suho dan berdiri. Makhluk itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Suho menajamkan pandangannya dan menebak siapa makhluk yang berani-beraninya mengagetkannya dipagi hari. Keadaan apartemen Kai memang sedikit remang. Korden-korden dijendela Kai masih tertutup jadi menghalau sinar matahari yang bersinar terang diluar. Lampu yang sengaja dimatikan membuat nuansa remang semakin kental.

Kai keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek matanya. suara teriakan Suho mampu membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Kai berjalan mendekati Suho yang menatap makhluk yang sedang meregangkan badannya. Pandangan Kai tertuju keobyek yang dipandang Suho.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sehun-ah?" tanya Kai serak. Suho melebarkan matanya dan terburu-buru menyibakkan korden secara kasar untuk memastikan.

Cahaya matahari berlomba masuk untuk menerangi apartemen Kai yang gelap. Kai dan Sehun menghalangi matanya dengan tangan karena cahaya matahari yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat mereka silau. Suho meneliti lebih lanjut makhluk yang tadi diteriakinya. Saat tau itu Sehun, Suho menghela nafas lega.

"Ku kira kau pencuri Sehun-ah" ucap Suho dengan cengirannya. Kai memutar bola matanya malas melihat hyungnya yang selalu bertingkah konyol.

"Mian hyung aku tadi mengagetkanmu" ucap Sehun dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Aniya...aniya...Tak apa" balas Suho dengan melambaikan kedua tangannya cepat.

"Kau semalam tidur disini? Kenapa tidur disofa bukan dikamar saja?" tanya Suho.

"Atau adikku yang bodoh ini menyuruhmu tidur disini?" lanjut Suho yang menjitak kepala Kai yang entah sedari kapan sudah duduk disebelah Sehun disofa yang ditiduri Sehun. Kai mengaduh kesakitan saat hyungnya menjitak kepalanya. Apa salahku batin Kai miris. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku yang terlalu lelah untuk beranjak kekamar hyung" jelas Sehun. Suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah berada disini hyung? Kau tidak kekantor?" tanya Kai ketus.

"Aish...kau ini!" seru Suho menganggkat tangannya hendak memukul Kai. Kai yang melihat gerak-gerik Suho akan memukul langsung membuat tameng dari kedua tangannya. Sehun terkikik melihat tingkah laku kakak-adik ini.

"Setidaknya aku tak perlu berangkat pagi dan bisa menghabiskan waktuku denganmu tapi kau malah berkata seperti itu. Kau melukai hatiku" ucap Suho dengan ekspresi terluka yang dibuat-buat. Kai menatap datar Suho dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun.

"Kau ada masalah apa sampai tengah malam kau mengungsi ke apartemenku?" tanya Kai dan mengacuhkan Suho.

"Appa..."

"Ah...Tuan Oh. Bagaimana kabarnya? Aku sudah lama tak melihatnya" ucap Suho memotong perkataan Sehun. Kai mendelik kesal kearah Suho. Hyungnya satu ini benar-benar mengganggu sesi curhat Sehun.

"Bukankah kau mau membuat sarapan hyung? Sana pergi. Ini pembicaraan anak muda" usir Kai. Suho menggerutu tak jelas dan berjalan kedapur. Kai menghela nafasnya pelan dan memandang Sehun.

"Appamu memaksamu lagi?" tebak Kai. Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Apa itu karena aku yang selama liburan ini akan membantu Suho hyung diperusahaan?" tebak Kai lagi.

"Benar tapi aku tak menyalahkanmu untuk itu. Appaku selalu saja memaksaku setiap kali ada kesempatan" ucap Sehun.

"Lalu hari ini kau akan pulang kerumah?" tanya Kai. Sehun menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini!" seru Kai semangat. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kai.

"Kalian akan bersenang-senang tanpaku?" tanya Suho yang menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu dapur.

"Hanya untuk anak muda, hyung. Kau sudah tua" jawab Kai santai.

"Yak! Neo! Aish...kalian mandilah!" marah Suho yang tertahan. Kai dna Sehun terkekeh melihat Suho yang tidak jadi marah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan menggeret kopernya. Kai membenarkan letak kaca mata hitamnya dan melihat sekitar bandara. Kai berdiri angkuh ditengah lobi bandara dan memainkan ponselnya. Tatapan kagum dilayangkan kearah Kai dari seluruh pengunjung yang ada dibandara. Wajah tampan, rahang tegas, bibir tebal menggoda, tubuh tegap tinggi, kulit yang berwarna kecoklatan, rambut hitam kelam dan pakaian yang terlihat sangat modis melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Dari kesemuanya itu menambah nilai plus-plus untuk Kai. Banyak mata melirik kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak kecil yang berlari dan terjatuh didepan Kai. anak itu mengaduh kesakitan dan hampir menangis. Kai berjongkok dan mengusap kepala anak itu pelan. Kai membantu anak itu berdiri dan merapikan pakaian anak itu yang sedikit kotor. Anak itu menatap Kai dengan mata berairnya. Kai tersenyum tampan yang membuat siapapun yang melihat menghentikan nafasnya karena shock effect yang diberikan Kai. Kai merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil sebuah permen lolipop. Diberikannya lolipop itu ke anak yang ada didepannya. Anak itu mengambil lolipop itu dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya. Anak itu membungkuk dan berlari meninggalkan Kai. Kai melambaikan tangannya kearah anak itu.

"Wah...tak kusangka kau penyuka anak kecil. Tak cocok sekali dengan image-mu" ucap seseorang yang berada dibelakang Kai. Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menatap orang dibelakangnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Chan hyung" ucap Kai dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja sudah lama. Kau pergi sudah setahun yang lalu" sindir Chanyeol. Keduanya tertawa.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Paris? Pasti banyak gadis cantik disana" goda Chanyeol.

"Mereka tak terlalu cantik, hyung. Kau sendirian? Dimana yang lain?" tanya Kai saat melihat Chanyeol yang datang menjemputnya.

"Mereka ada diapartemenmu. Mereka sedang menyiapkan pesta meriah untuk menyambut kedatanganmu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kaja kita pulang!" seru Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Kai. Kai hanya menurut dan menggeret kopernya.

.

.

.

Kai memasuki apartemennya. Sudah lama sekali ia meninggalkan apartemen ini. Dilihatnya teman-temannya berkumpul menyambut kedatangannya. Senyum Kai terkembang melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya berkumpul diapartemennya. Luhan memeluk Kai erat.

"Bogoshippeo, Noona" lirih Kai.

"Nado bogoshippeo, Kai" ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol yang berada dibelakang Kai langsung ikut memeluk Kai dari belakang. Diikuti Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan acara berpelukan Luhan dan Kai. Mereka terlihat bahagia terutama Kai yang dapat berkumpul lagi dengan teman-temannya. Selama setahun Kai berada di Paris jauh dari keluarga dan teman-temannya membuatnya rindu. Selama itu pula Kai tak dapat menghubungi mereka karena kesibukannya disana. Kai benar-benar seperti diasingkan ke negeri orang.

"Ya! Ya! Apa-apaan kalian berpelukan seperti itu! seperti teletubies saja" seru Suho saat keluar dari dapur. Kai melepaskan pelukannya hingga membuat yang lain ikut melepaskan pelukannya juga. Kai berjalan menuju Suho dan memelukanya. Suho membalas pelukan Kai dan mengusap pelan punggung Kai. Tanpa Kai berkata apa-apa Suho tau bahwa adiknya ini sangat merindukannya terlihat dari cara Kai memeluknya.

"Bilang saja kau iri ingin dipeluk Kai" cibir Luhan yang melihat kemesraan Kim bersaudara itu. Semuanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Luhan kecuali Suho.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu agar lebih enak mengobrolnya" usul Sehun.

Semua yang ada disana langsung memposisikan diri untuk duduk. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai lebih memilih duduk dibawah sedangkan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Suho duduk disofa. Terlihat banyak makanan di meja. Luhan dan yang lainnya sengaja membuatkan Kai banyak makanan Korea. Mereka tau jika Kai sangat merindukan masakan Korea. Kai memandang takjub ke makanan yang tersaji didepannya. Segala makanan yang ingin ia makan selama di Paris ada dihadapannya. Air liurnya serasa ingin menetes melihat makanan yang menggiurkan itu.

"Makan saja. Air liurmu sudah menetes kemana-mana" gurau Chanyeol yang melihat Kai melongo.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kai langsung mengambil makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Kai menjejalkan setiap makanan kedalam mulutnya. Kai terus saja makan tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang menatapnya heran sekaligus aneh. Tangan Kai yang cekatan mengambil satu persatu makanan. Gerakannya sangat cepat hingga tanpa sadar makanan didepannya sudah berkurang banyak.

"Aku tak menyangka satu tahun di Paris membuatmu seperti orang kelaparan seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun takjub dengan cara makan Kai yang beringas.

Dalam sekejab makanan yang ada habis dilahab Kai sendiri. Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan melongo melihat makanan yang mereka siapkan habis. Mereka berdecak kagum melihat kemampuan Kai yang dapat menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu dalam sekejab. Suho terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan dan yang lainnya. Kai memegangi perutnya yang kekenyangan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa. Rasanya nikmat sekali bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu.

"Ini semua salahmu, oppa! Kau membuang Kai ke luar negeri hingga ia tak dapat makan dengan benar selama disana! Kau tega sekali" marah Luhan.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Aku tak tau apa-apa" elak Suho.

"Jelas kau tau, Kim sajangnim! Kau yang membuang wakil direkturmu sendiri kesana!" kesal Luhan menahan marah.

"Itu kemauannya! Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan aku sudah mengusulkan untuk pegawai lain untuk pergi kesana" ucap Suho tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah. Itu semua kemauanku. Aku tak yakin proyek disana akan berhasil jika mengirim pegawaiku saja" ucap Kai menengahi pertengkaran Luhan dan Suho.

"Itu benar, Lu. Memang sebaiknya seorang atasan yang langsung menangani proyek besar semacam itu" bujuk Sehun.

"Apalagi jika proyek itu bernilai miliyaran dollar. Jelas harus yang ahli yang melakukannya" imbuh Chanyeol.

Luhan dan menekuk wajah mereka kesal. Selalu saja bisnis yang dipikirkan para namja batin mereka. Luhan dan Baekhyun diam saja saat para lelaki mulai membahas tentang bisnis. Jika para lelaki itu membahas bisnis mereka pasti akan berujung dengan mencueki para yeoja. Luhan dan Baekhyun semakin kesal melihat kekasih mereka larut dalam pembicaraan bisnis yang tiada habisnya itu. Kejengkelan mereka memuncak saat mereka berdua dicueki habis-habisan selama berjam-jam hanya karena bisnis. Baekhyun dan Luhan berdiri serentak dan mengambil tas mereka secara kasar. Para lelaki kaget karena adanya pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap sengit kearah Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho bergantian lalu pergi begitu saja. Sehun dan Chanyeol menyadari jika gadisnya marah langsung menghalangi mereka agar tak pergi.

"Minggir!" teriak Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan saat Sehun dan Chanyeol berada dihadapan mereka dan menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Lu, kau marah?/ Kau marah Baek?" tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol bebarengan.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Urusi saja bisnis kalian dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!" marah Luhan dan pergi dari apartemen Kai lalu membanting pintu saat menutupnya.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi, Park Dobi!" teriak Baekhyun nyaring dan pergi lalu membanting pintu seperti yang dilakukan Luhan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap sendu kearah pintu. Mereka tau mereka salah tapi kenapa harus jadi seperti ini. Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali duduk dengan muka lusuh. Kai dan Suho hanya diam melihat drama yang disajikan didepan mereka.

"Apa semua wanita menakutkan seperti itu, hyung?" bisik Kai kearah Suho.

"Molla. Selama ini Lay tak pernah bertingkah seperti itu" balas Suho berbisik.

"Berarti hanya Luhan Noona dan Baekhyun Noona saja yang seperti itu?" lanjut Kai berbisik.

"Mungkin. Tapi selama kau berada di Paris, hal ini sering terjadi bila Sehun dan Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka" jelas Suho.

"Jadi ini semua karena bisnis?" tanya Kai. Suho menganggkat bahunya tak tahu. Kai menatap prihatin kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya hanya diam dan merenung.

.

.

.

Para pegawai membungkukkan badan saat melihat Kai berjalan memasuki kantor perusahaan Kim. Seperti biasa Kai berjalan angkuh dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Image Kai terkenal dingin dimata para pegawainya. Tak ada satupun pegawai yang berani membantah setiap kata Kai. Sifat Kai sangat berbeda dengan Suho yang lebih ramah dan banyak senyum. Bahkan Suho tak pernah sekalipun memarahi pegawainya walaupun mereka punya salah. Suho akan berbicara lembut dan penuh pengertian.

Kai melewati begitu saja barisan para manager yang menunggunya datang. Serentak mereka membungkukkan kepalanya saat Kai lewat. Mereka mengejar Kai yang berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Bujangnim anda sudah kembali?" tanya salah satu manajer yang hanya dibalas deheman oleh Kai. Mata Kai hanya terfokus kedepan dan mengacuhkan para manajer yang mengekorinya sedari tadi.

Sesampainya diruangannya, Kai duduk dikursi kebanggaannya dan membuka beberapa berkas yang ada dimeja. Kai sibuk mengamati tulisan-tulisan yang ada dan memahami setiap isinya. Para manajer sudah berbaris rapi didepan meja Kai dan siap menerima apapun yang akan Kai lakukan. Kai masih sibuk dengan berkasnya dan membolak-balik kertas-kertas itu.

"Keluarlah. Akan aku panggil jika aku sudah membaca semua laporan ini" ucap Kai dingin. Para manajer membungkukkan badannya dan keluar satu persatu. Pintu ruangan Kai diketuk kemudian dibuka seseorang.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kai? Senang bisa melihat bujangnim yang dingin dan mengerikan kembali" sindir Minseok yang masuk langsung duduk disofa yang ada diruangan Kai. Kai memutar bola matanya jengah melihat saudaranya ini selalu berbicara blak-blakan.

"Karena kau sudah kembali aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" ucap Minseok menatap Kai yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Aku sudah menemukan sekertaris pribadi untukmu" lanjut Minseok yang mendapat perhatian langsung dari Kai. Kai menatap datar Minseok.

"Sudah aku bilang jika aku tak membutuhkan sekertaris pribadi" ujar Kai datar dan tegas.

"Aku yakin kau akan suka karena aku sudah menyiapkannya selama setahun ini" ucap Minseok santai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Kai yang menusuk.

"Well...iru saja yang ingin aku katakan saat kau kembali. Aku pergi dulu, Kim bujangnim" kata Minseok pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih menatapnya.

Kai menghela nafas. Saudaranya itu sangat susah untuk diajak bicara. Selalu semaunya sendiri. Kai sudah menolak ratusan kali saat Minseok memaksanya mencarikan sekertaris pribadi. Kai tak pernah mau ada orang lain yang mengatur-atur hidupnya kecuali hyungnya. Hyungnya saja tak pernah memaksanya untuk mencari sekertaris kenapa saudaranya itu selalu memaksanya. Dan bahkan dia sudah memiliki kandidat yang cocok untuk dijadikan sekertaris Kai. Selain itu sudah satu tahun disiapkan berarti saat dia pergi ke Paris. Sial umpat Kai dalam hati.

Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk hari ini. Berterimakasih kepada Minseok karena membuatnya seperti ini. Kai meletakkan berkas yang ada ditangannya diatas mejanya kemudian bangkit menuju jendela ruangannya yang menghadap hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Kai memandang keluar jendela. Suasana pagi menjelang siang yang cukup ramai diluar membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Kai menerawang saat melihat sepasang kekasih berjalan bergandengan tangan.

_"__Sudah 3 tahun lamanya kita tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau masih menghukumku dan tak ingin bertemu denganku?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat rapi dan tampak tampan pagi ini. Dia membalas sapaan dari setiap pegawai yang menyapanya. Walaupun wajahnya terkesan datar dan dingin tapi dia masih punya rasa sopan dan menghargai jadi dia tetap membalas sapaan para pegawainya. Sehun menuju ruang direktur utama. Saat ini Sehun menggantikan appanya sebagai direktur utama diperusahaan appanya. Awalnya Sehun menolak keras. Dia paling tak suka jika appanya memaksa untuk menggantikan posisi appanya. Tapi semua itu berubah saat appanya tiba-tiba saja kolaps dan kondisinya semakin memburuk. Mau tidak mau Sehun harus mengambil posisi appanya segera.

Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja menggantikan appanya tapi Sehun sangat tau konsekuensi yang akan dialaminya jika menerima itu. Seperti saat ini, Luhan yang marah karena kesibukan Sehun diperusahaan. Sehun dan Luhan sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele semenjak Sehun bekerja diperusahaan appanya. Luhan yang terbiasa Sehun selalu berada disisinya kini merasa diacuhkan dan ditinggalkan Sehun. Sehun sebisa mungkin membagi waktunya antara pekerjaan dan Luhan ternyata masih belum cukup untuk Luhan. Luhan menginginkan lebih dari Sehun. Tapi Sehun tak bisa melakukannya karena sekarang perusahaan menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan Sehun hanya ingin Luhan mengerti akan hal itu.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya yang mewah dan nyaman. Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel kemudian menelepon seseorang. Tangan kanan Sehun mengetuk-ketuk meja kerjanya sedangkan tangan kirinya untuk memegang ponsel yang berada ditelinganya. Dengungan masih terdengar ditelinga Sehun. Teleponnya tak diangkat sama sekali. Sehun mencoba berkali-kali menelepon seseorang tapi hasilnya masih sama. Sehun mendesah kecewa mengetahui teleponnya secara tak langsung ditolak.

"Sajangnim, rapat akan dimulai dalam 5 menit lagi. Dimohon sajangnim untuk pergi keruang rapat" ucap sekertarisnya yang berada diambang pintu. Sehun mengangguk dan beranjak menuju ruang rapat.

.

.

.

Sehun sedikit melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Rapat selama 4 jam menguras fisiknya. Tenaganya serasa dikuras habis setelah berdebat dengan para investor. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah karena banyak hal yang Sehun pikirkan saat ini. Sehun kembali mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. Teleponnya sama sekali tak diangkat. Sehun berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Sekertarisnya yang melihat kepergian Sehun gelagapan.

"Sajangnim...anda mau kemana? Sebentar lagi ada evaluasi" teriak sekertaris Sehun yang diacuhkan Sehun. Saat ini dalam pikiran Sehun hanya satu orang yaitu Luhan. Bagaimana caranya Sehun harus bertemu Luhan walaupun itu harus membatalkan semua jadwalnya yang sudah tersusun rapi.

Sehun menaiki mobilnya dengan kencang. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepas dasinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dan tangan yang lain memegang kendali stir mobil. Sehun mengumpat beberapa kali saat mobilnya hampir bertabrakan dengan mobil lainnya. Sehun terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke rumah Luhan.

Suara decitan keras terdengar saat Sehun dengan mendadak mengerem mobilnya saat sampai dirumah Luhan. Sehun turun dari mobilnya dengan sedikit membanting pintu mobil. Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu yang ternyata adalah maid rumah Luhan.

"Dimana Luhan?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"Nona Luhan berada dikamarnya, Tuan Sehun. Silahkan masuk"

Sang maid mempersilahkan masuk Sehun setelah mengatakan keberadaan Luhan. Sehun memasuki rumah Luhan dan langsung menuju kamar Luhan yang sudah hafal letaknya dimana. Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Luhan. Setelah mendengar Luhan mempersilahkan masuk, Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan memasukinya. Luhan yang awalnya tengah membaca diranjangnya menolehkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya saat tau siapa yang masuk kekamarnya.

"Pergi!" usir Luhan. Sehun tak mendengar perkataan Luhan dan tetap mendekati Luhan. Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang Luhan dan mengamati kekasihnya yang memfokuskan diri ke buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Lu..."

"Pergi! Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu!" usir Luhan sekali lagi menyela ucapan Sehun.

"Baby Lu..."

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang hendak menyentuh tangannya. Luhan menatap Sehun tajam dan marah. Dirinya benar-benar tak ingin melihat Sehun saat ini. Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya tapi ditahan oleh Sehun. Luhan mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Sehun tapi cengkraman Sehun semakin kuat. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga Luhan terbaring diranjangnya. Saat Luhan hendak bangkit, Sehun langsung mengunci pergerakan Luhan. Luhan terkejut dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Luhan berada dibawah Sehun lebih tepatnya berada dibawah kukungan Sehun. Sehun menatap dalam kedua mata Luhan yang berada dibawahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan marah.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Lu" ucap Sehun lembut.

"Lepaskan!" suruh Luhan dan terus memberontak dibawah Sehun. Sehun tampak kewalahan menangani Luhan yang terus memberontak.

"Lu...aku.."

"Lepas!"

"Aku..."

"Lepas!"

"DENGARKAN AKU, LU!" bentak Sehun yang emosi karena sedari tadi Luhan terus memberontak dan menyela kata-katanya. Luhan bungkam karena terkejut mendengar Sehun membentaknya. Matanya memanas dan mulai berair.

"Mian, Lu. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Maafkan aku. Tapi dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" ucap Sehun melembut saat melihat Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku mohon jangan marah, Lu. Aku minta maaf karena mengacuhkanmu tempo hari. Tapi aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal" tutur Sehun.

"Urusi saja bisnismu dan jangan pedulikan aku" sengit Luhan.

"Aku menyesal telah mengacuhkanmu, Lu. Maafkan aku" mohon Sehun.

"Aku sudah lama bersabar, Sehun. Tapi kau selalu saja mengulangi hal yang sama. Kau lebih mementingkan bisnismu itu" sinis Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Kau lebih penting Lu dari apapun" ucap Sehun tulus.

"Benarkah aku penting untukmu? Tapi selama ini kau asik dengan kerjaanmu dan melupakan aku. Kau bahkan memilih mengerjakan pekerjaanmu daripada menemaniku. Benarkah aku masih penting? Aku meragukan itu. Lebih baik kita rehat dulu dari hubungan kita" ucap Luhan. Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat Luhan minta rehat dari hubungan mereka.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Lu. Berpikir dewasalah" ucap Sehun mengontrol emosinya.

"Itu keputusanku. Aku tak akan mengubahnya" ucap Luhan dan mengalihakan pandangannya kesamping.

"Mengertilah, Lu. Pikirkan posisiku saat ini" bujuk Sehun.

"Posisiku saja sudah bergeser dari pikiranmu, Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan yang membuat emosi Sehun meluap. Sehun melepas cengkramannya dan duduk membelakangi Luhan.

"Jika itu maumu maka akan ku turuti. Kita rehat hingga batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Aku kecewa padamu. Harusnya kau mengerti posisiku saat ini. Selamat tinggal, Luhan-ssi" ucap Sehun dingin dan keluar dari kamar Luhan. Hati Luhan mencelos saat Sehun mengguanakan embel-embel –ssi. Luhan menangis saat Sehun pergi. Hatinya hancur saat dengan mudahnya Sehun menyetujui keputusannya. Luhan tak bermaksud mengatakannya tapi mulutnya dengan lancar mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Hari itu Luhan menangis kencang seharian.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Aduh konflikku jadi kemana-mana. Mian kalo Hunhan aku buat berantem lagi. Dan maafkan aku karena belum bisa menyatukan Kaisoo dichap ini. Mungkin Chanbaek juga aku buat sedikit konflik tapi masih belum pasti. Mungkin beberapa reades agak bingung dengan settingan waktu dichap ini. Jadi dichap ini aku percepat 3 tahun. 2 tahun Kai masih di Korea dan 1 tahun Kai di Paris. Udah jelas harusnya kalau para readers baca isi hatinya Kai yang nunggu Kyungsoo selama 3 tahun diatas tadi. Aku masih belum tau cerita ini nanti kayak apa. Aku hanya mengikuti isi kepalaku aja. Makasih yang udah baca, review, follow atau favoritin epep dan aku. Maaf kalo belum bisa memuaskan para readers. Aku ucapkan selamat datang untuk para readers baru. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dikotak review.**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, ParkHyunHa, hunhanrakaisoo , thelostisland35, kim kyung soo, JonginDO,Taman Coklat, Winnybo Q'star, k0j3t4, kyungsooaddict, YoungHeeSEHUN94, shijue, Riska laheb, Guest, BabyZhao, **  
><strong>kyungiee, Yesha1214, zhea . zhiioott, FitraBela, kinannkinanti, The Spring, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, keroro . r . kero, kyungiee, teukiangle, Silent Kaisoo, deerxiviiiv, she3nn0, humaira9394, xiuchenchen, yoosushipper729<br>**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	10. Chapter 10

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sedari tadi membuntuti Baekhyun dikampus. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya secara hati-hati agar Baekhyun tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor sendirian. Chanyeol mengendap-endap mengikuti Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun berbelok Chanyeol langsung berlari agak kencang agar tak kehilangan Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol akan mengintip dari balik tembok ponselnya berdering. Chanyeol gelagapan saat akan mematikan ponselnya. Setelah ponselnya benar-benar mati Chanyeol menghela napas lega dan mengintip. Tapi objek yang sedari tadi diikutinya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sia-sia sudah usahanya hari ini untuk membuntuti Baekhyun seharian hanya karena sebuah telepon tak penting.

Chanyeol yang menyerah memutuskan untuk pulang. Chanyeol berjalan lesu menuju tempat parkir. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya menabrak seseorang hingga membuat orang itu terjatuh kesakitan. Chanyeol yang kaget langsung menghampiri orang yang ditabraknya.

"Gwenchanayo, Seulgi-ssi?" khawatir Chanyeol memegang pundak orang yang ditabraknya.

"Nan gwenchana, Chanyeol-ssi" jawab Seulgi penuh senyum. Chanyeol membantu Seulgi berdiri dengan merangkul pundaknya. Seulgi sedikit kesakitan saat berdiri sepertinya kakinya sedikit keseleo

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir. Kau yakin tak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan saat Seulgi menahan rasa sakit saat berdiri. Posisi mereka saat ini seperti sedang bermesraan. Tangan Chanyeol yang semula berada dipundak Seulgi turun kepinggangnya guna menopang berat Seulgi. Sedangkan tangan Seulgi dilingkarkan disekitar leher Chanyeol untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak apa, Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Seulgi yang masih kesakitan.

"Aku akan membawamu keruang perawatan. Aku rasa kakimu harus segera diurut" putus Chanyeol. Seulgi mengangguk paham dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang menuntunnya. Chanyeol melangkah pelan agar Seulgi bisa menyeimbangi langkahnya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Tak sengaja Baekhyun melihat adegan romantis dadakan tadi. Niatnya dia ingin kembali kekelasnya untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol merangkul mesra yeoja lain. Hati Baekhyun memanas menahan amarah dan cemburu. Ingin sekali dia menghampiri Chanyeol dan memakinya. Tapi saat ini Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Dan ternyata dibelakangnya Chanyeol mengkhianatinya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya tadi. Matanya menatap kosong koridor yang menjadi saksi bisu sakit hatinya. Perasaannya hancur, benar-benar hancur. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan setapak demi setapak. Setiap kakinya melangkah air matanya menetes. Dengan tetap mempertahankan langkahnya, Baekhyun menatap lurus jalan yang dilaluinya. Tak peduli pandangan mahasiswa yang melihatnya heran. Baekhyun tetap melangkah dengan kepala tegap dan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan santai setelah memarkir mobilnya. Satu tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Penampilannya saat ini terlihat santai tak serapi biasanya. Dirinya hanya menggunakan kemeja putih yang ditutupi sweater tanpa lengan sehingga otot tubuhnya terlihat jelas, celana berwarna abu-abu yang pas dikaki jenjangnya dan sepatu kets merk ternama melengkapi penampilannya. Rambutnya dibiarkan sedikit berantakan. Sehun menekan tombol lift sambil bermain ponselnya. Pintu lift terbuka, Sehun langsung masuk dan menekan tombol lantai yang diinginkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya seperti sudah hafal letak tombolnya. Sehun terlalu fokus pada ponselnya dan tak menyadari jika dirinya telah sampai dilantai yang dituju. Sontak kepalanya mendongak saat pintu lift terbuka. Saat melihat angka yang tertera ditombol lift menunjukkan lantai yang dituju, Sehun langsung keluar lift. Sehun memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya sambil berjalan menuju kesuatu ruang.

"Tuan Oh? Anda mencari Kim bujangnim?"

Sehun membalik badannya saat ada yang memanggilnya. Sehun menatap penuh tanya pada salah satu pegawai yang tak dikenalnya tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya sambil bertanya. Pegawai itu berdehem sebentar saat menyadari dirinya lancang bertanya tanpa memperkenalkan diri.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Oh karena telah lancang berbicara tanpa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Kim Jongkook, saya asisten dari Nona Kim Minseok" ucap pegawai itu yang ternyata asisten dari Minseok sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat. Sehun sedikit mengangguk.

"Anda mencari Kim bujangnim?" tanya Jongkook kemudian.

"Dia tak ada diruangannya?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Kim bujangnim sedang melakukan inspeksi mendadak disetiap bagian" jelas Jongkook. Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Anda ingin menunggu diruangan Kim Bujangnim?" tawar Jongkook. Sehun mengangguk. Jongkook mempersilahkan Sehun untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan Kim bujangnim. Jongkook membukakan pintu ruangan Kim bujangnim dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Oh. Saya akan menyiapkan minuman untuk anda"

Jongkook menutup pintu. Sehun mendudukkan diri disofa yang tersedia diruangan itu. Sehun melihat interior ruangan itu. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan walau sudah setahun dia tak masuk ke ruangan itu karena pemilik ruangan ini pergi. Sehun mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya kemudian mendesah. Pintu ruangan itu diketuk lalu terbuka. Jongkook membawa nampan yang berisi cangkir teh untuk Sehun. Jongkook meletakkan cangkir itu di meja depan Sehun lalu membungkuk pamit.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dipunggung sofa. Sehun menatap langit-langit ruangan dan sedikit menerawang. Hubungannya dengan Luhan sedikit rumit hingga membuat mereka berakhir rehat. Awalnya Sehun tak ingin menyetujui ide gila Luhan tapi dirinya terpancing emosi dan kondisi lelahnya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih. Sehun mendesah saat memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil cangkir teh yang berada dimejanya lalu menyesapnya pelan sambil menikmati aroma teh yang menguar. Samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara ribut dari luar. Pintu dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Sehun menoleh melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Saya tak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi! Saya akan memberi sangsi untuk setiap pegawai yang melakukan kesalahan!"

Sehun melihat seorang yang marah-marah yang ternyata pelaku pembuka pintu secara kasar. Dibelakangnya terlihat beberapa orang yang mengikutinya sambil menunduk. Orang itu duduk di kursi meja kerjanya secara kasar. Matanya menyolot marah kepada setiap orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Apa kepergian saya membuat kalian keenakan?!"

"Jika begitu saya ingin mengadakan rapat evaluasi minggu depan. Setiap bagian harus mempresentasikan kegiatannya selama setahun saya pergi! Silahkan keluar!"

Para pegawai yang berdiri menunduk membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dengan keadaan yang sedikit tertekan atau stress mungkin.

"Kau terlalu keras pada bawahanmu, Kai" ucap Sehun datar. Kai memandang Sehun terkejut. Pasalnya dia tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun saat masuk ke ruangannya tadi. Mungkin dirinya terlalu terbawa emosi hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang didalam ruangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Kai sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongkook yang mengantarkanku" jawab Sehun.

"Ah..kau sudah bertemu dengan Jongkook? Kau pasti bingung saat melihatnya pertama kali"

"Aku hanya merasa asing dengan wajahnya karena aku tak pernah melihatnya dikantor ini"

"Karena dia baru bekerja disini. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kai penasaran. Tentu saja penasaran. Seorang petinggi perusahaan Oh corp. datang keruangannya disaat jam kerja dengan penampilan santainya.

"Aku dan Luhan nyaris putus" lirih Sehun lalu menghela nafasnya berat. Kai tampak terkejut.

"Apa masalah yang dulu masih belum selesai?" tebak Kai.

"Masalah itu yang membuat kami hampir putus. Aku tak bisa meyakinkannya tentang pekerjaanku" cerita Sehun putus asa.

"Luhan Noona hanya merasa tersaingi saja. Biasanya dirimu selalu menempel kemana-mana dan sekarang kau jauh dari jangkauannya. Yah bisa dibilang Luhan Noona haus akan belaianmu" ucap Kai santai dan menumpukkan salah satu kakinya diatas kaki lainnya.

"Kau harus membagi waktumu dan pekerjaanmu. Buat Luhan Noona merasa nyaman saat berduaan denganmu" lanjut Kai sok bijak.

"Kau tak akan mengerti. Aku sudah melakukan semuanya tapi Luhan masih merasa kurang dengan itu"

"Kau benar, aku tak akan mengerti karena aku tak pernah mengalami itu" sedih Kai. Sehun yang melihat Kai tampak murung jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Sehun tau bagaimana perasaan Kai yang selama ini menunggu seseorang selama 3 tahun ini.

"KAI!"

Sehun dan Kai langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Disana mereka melihat Suho berkacak pinggang didepan pintu yang sudah tertutup. Keduanya tak menyadari Suho sudah berada didalam ruangan Kai. Suho menghampiri Kai dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kau berlaku seenaknya saja dengan membuat keputusan seperti itu?!" kesal Suho.

"Keputusan apa?" tanya Kai dengan muka polos. Suho semakin kesal melihat muka adiknya yang seperti tak tau apa-apa itu. Ingin sekali dia mencekik adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kau memarahi semua pegawai dan mengadakan rapat evaluasi minggu depan" geram Suho.

"Oh yang itu. Itu karena mereka yang salah jadi jangan salahkan aku" ucap Kai santai. Suho semakin mendidih melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang seenaknya saja itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Kapan kau ada disini? Aku tak melihatmu" ucap Suho ceria saat melihat Sehun melupakan amarahnya kepada Kai. Kai memutar bola matanya malas melihat perubahan mood yang drastis dari hyungnya itu.

"Aku sudah dari tadi disini, hyung. Hyung saja yang tak memperhatikanku" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Geurae? Ah...amarahku pada si hitam ini membuatku tak menyadari keberadaanmu" sindir Suho sambil menunjuk kearah Kai yang duduk disebelahnya. Kai mendelik kesal saat Suho mengatainya hitam. Sehun terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi jengkel Kai yang dikatai hitam oleh hyungnya sendiri.

Ketiganya langsung larut dengan pembicaraan mereka. Terkadang Suho menggoda dan mengejek Kai hingga Kai sebal. Begitu pula Kai yang akan membalas ejekan Suho sadis hingga hyungnya itu memukulinya. Sehun tertawa saat melihat kakak-adik itu bertengkar dengan cara mereka yang terlihat lucu dimata Sehun. Sehun sedikit melupakan masalahnya saat bersama Suho dan Kai. entah mengapa kedua orang itu bisa dengan mudah mengubah moodnya yang pertamanya sedih menjadi bahagia. Sehun merasa nyaman dengan kedua orang itu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

Suara riuh tawa menggema disetiap sudut ruang Kai yang biasanya sepi. Ketiga orang itu sangat menikmati quality time mereka. Suasana bahagia mereka mendadak pecah saat suara telepon dimeja kerja Kai berbunyi. Kai berdecak lalu menuju meja kerjanya untuk menjawab panggilan telepon. Kai memencet satu tombol untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kai, apa Suho ada disana? Dia sudah ditunggu rapat sedari tadi. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana." Kai melirik Suho yang menepuk jidatnya. Kai tau pasti hyungnya itu lupa dengan rapatnya sendiri.

"Ne, dia disini. Dia akan segera kesana, Noona" ucap Kai dan mematikan sambungannya.

Suho terlihat tegesa-gesa bangkit dan berlari kearah pintu ruangan Kai. Suho menutup pintu ruangan Kai sedikit keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang cukup menggetarkan kaca. Kai dan Sehun saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tak mereka sangka dapat membuat seorang petinggi Kim Corp. itu melupakan rapatnya. Sehun melirik jam tangannya kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali. Aku ada kuliah sore" ucap Sehun yang sudah berada didepan Kai.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati" ucap Kai.

"Kapan kau akan kembali kuliah?" tanya Sehun.

"Besok aku akan mengurusnya ke kampus" jawab Kai. Kai dan Sehun berpelukan sebentar kemudian Sehun keluar ruangan Kai.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah membuat semangat Kai ke kampus semakin naik. Sudah lama dia tak datang ke kampusnya. Dia memutuskan untuk cuti selama setahun karena ke pergiannya ke Paris. Dan hari ini dia memutuskan untuk mengurus surat aktif kuliahnya. Kai tak terlalu khawatir akan ketinggalan pelajaran. Kai itu cerdas. Dengan bakatnya ia mampu mengembangkan perusahaan appanya menjadi semakin maju. Bahkan Kai mampu menangani masalah anak perusahaannya di Paris sendirian. Sebenarnya Suho meminta Kai untuk menjadi direktur utama tapi Kai menolak. Kai hanya ingin mendampingi hyungnya saja karena itu adalah haknya Suho sebagai anak tertua.

Kai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di koridor kampus. Beberapa mahasiswa tampak berbisik melihat Kai yang kembali ke kampus. Kepopulerannya di kampus tak surut walaupun dia pergi selama setahun. Langkah Kai terhenti saat Luhan mencegatnya dan memandangnya tajam.

"Kau tak memberitahuku jika akan kembali kuliah?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"Mian, Noona. Aku lupa. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kerjaan diperusahaan jadi aku..."

"Selalu saja perusahaan dan bisnis yang dipikirkan para lelaki. Tak sadarkah itu membuat kalian semakin menjauh" gerutu Luhan pergi. Kai menyamai langkah Luhan dan merangkul saudara sepupunya itu.

"Kami para namja tau jika itu menyita waktu kami. Tapi taukah para yeoja jika itu kami lakukan untuk masa depan mereka kelak?" tanya Kai dan mendekatkan kepalanya kewajah Luhan. Luhan menoyor kepala Kai menjauhi wajahnya.

"Jika itu memang untuk masa depan kami, jangan membuat kami menderita sebelum meraih masa depan bahagia kami" ucap Luhan menghempaskan tangan Kai yang berada dipundaknya lalu beranjak pergi. Kai tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Luhan. Kai yakin jika Luhan mengerti akan posisi berat para lelaki. Tapi Luhan dan para yeoja hanya ingin mereka tak diacuhkan hanya karena alasan klasik. Kai kembali melangkah menuju ke ruang administrasi mengurus kuliahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Baek...Baek...Dengarkan aku chagi. Maaf aku mengacuhkanmu waktu itu tapi aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan menghindariku lagi"

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang memohon ke Baekhyun yang mengacuhkannya. Baekhyun sibuk membereskan peralatan belajarnya. Kelas Baekhyun sudah tampak sepi dan hanya mereka berdua yang masih berada dikelas.

"Ayolah, chagi. Aku minta maaf. Aku janji tak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi. Atau kau ingin sesuatu, eoh? Akan kubelikan asal kau mau berhenti mendiamkanku" mohon Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang tajam Chanyeol.

"Apa menurutmu aku seperti yeoja yang kekurangan uang, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku bisa membeli semua hal yang kuinginkan dengan uangku sendiri. Aku juga bukan yeoja matre yang haus akan uangmu. Maafkan aku karena mengecewakanmu, Chanyeol-ssi" sinis Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung.

Chanyeol memukul-mukul kepalanya kesal. Betapa bodohnya dia mengatakan hal itu yang dapat memperparah amarah baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus memohon kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih saja mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan. Tak ada hentinya Chanyeol mengatakan kata maaf ke Baekhyun. Tapi gadis itu tetap dengan pendiriannya. Langkah keduanya berhenti saat ada seorang yeoja yang menghalangi jalan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap datar ke arah yeoja dihadapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap bingung yeoja yang mengganggu acara minta maafnya.

"Mian Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi menganggu kegiatan kalian. Tapi aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Seulgi malu-malu. Baekhyun semakin datar dan tajam memandang Seulgi.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Nikmati waktu kalian" ketus Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun pergi langsung mengejarnya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Seulgi. Chanyeol menatap dingin tangannya yang dipegang Seulgi. Seulgi yang sadar langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Jika kau ingin berterima kasih kepadaku maka menjauhlah dariku. Dengan begitu kita impas dan tak ada lagi yang namanya balas budi" ucap Chanyeol kejam dan berlalu dari hadapan Seulgi. Seulgi menitikkan air matanya saat mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Gadis itu memang mempunyai perasaan kepada Chanyeol walaupun tau jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi rasanya semakin membesar saat Chanyeol menolongnya. Dirinya dibuat melayang akan tindakan Chanyeol. Tapi rasa itu seakan dihempaskan kuat saat Chanyeol dengan kejamnya mengatakan untuk menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Kai sibuk meneliti setiap berkas dikantornya. Matanya dengan cermat membaca setiap kata dan dengan cepat pula memproses semua. Kai memutuskan untuk kembali ke perusahaannya untuk menyelesaikan meneliti laporan-laporan dari bawahannya sebelum ditandatangani oleh hyungnya. Semua dokumen yang akan ditandatangani Suho harus melewati pengecekan dari Kai. Hal itu akan memperingan pekerjaan direktur yang sangat banyak.

Kai terus membolak-balik dokumen-dokumen yang ada dipegangannya. Matanya masih fokus membaca dan memahami semua isinya. Sesekali dahinya mengkerut dan kepalanya diangguk-anggukan. Kai terus mengecek setiap dokumen penting yang menumpuk dimejanya. Dari yang awalnya tumpukan itu meninggi disisi kirinya kini mulai berkurang. Kai menghela nafas sejenak. Laporan-laporan ini membuatnya sedikit pusing. Kai meregangkan tubuhnya. Diambilnya ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas meja kerjanya. Kai membuka kunci layar ponselnya. Disana terpampang wajah seorang yeoja imut yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Mata belonya terlihat menyipit saat tersenyum dan senyumnya sangat menawan dengan bentuk hati dibibirnya. Kai mengusap pelan layar ponselnya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari foto diponselnya itu. Bunyi telepon diatas mejanya membuat buyar lamunannya terhadap gadis diponselnya. Kai memencet tombol.

_"__Kai pesananmu sudah datang!"_ pekik riang seseorang diseberang line telepon.

"Pesanan? Aku tak pernah memesan sesuatu, Noona" bingung Kai.

_"__Ini pesanan khusus untukmu"_

"Maksudmu?"

_"__Sekertaris pribadi barumu!"_

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali jika aku..."

_"__Dia akan ke ruanganmu dan membawakan minuman untukmu. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah harus menyelesaikan mengecek laporan-laporan itu"_

"Mwoya?!" gerutu Kai saat sambungannya diputus sepihak oleh Noonanya –Minseok.

Kai terus menggerutu tak jelas semenjak Minseok memutus secara sepihak line teleponnya. Noonanya itu tak ingin ditolak sama seperti sepupunya yang satunya yaitu Luhan. Kedua yeoja itu sangat tak suka jika kemauan mereka ditolak. Mereka akan memaksa hingga keinginan mereka terpenuhi. Dan semua sasaran pemaksaan itu adalah Kai. Karena Kai merupakan anggota termuda di keluarga besar Kim. Kai mendesah pelan dan pasrah dengan keputusan semaunya saudaranya itu.

Pintu ruangan Kai diketuk. Kai sedikit berteriak untuk mempersilahkan masuk orang yang berada diluar. Orang yang mengetuk itu kemudian masuk perlahan dan kembali menutup pintu dengan membawa cangkir yang berisi kopi. Kai sama sekali tak melirik siapa yang datang. Dirinya memfokuskan diri melanjutkan pengecekannya. Orang itu membungkukkan diri dihadapan Kai walaupun Kai tak melihatnya. Orang itu meletakkan secangkir kopi yang dibawanya diatas meja kerja Kai. Kai hanya melirik cangkir kopi yang dibawa orang itu dan kembali berkutat dengan laporan-laporannya.

"Kau sekertaris pribadi yang diutus Minseok Noona?" tanya Kai datar yang masih memperhatikan kertas-kertasnya.

"Ne, bujangnim" ucap orang itu lembut.

DEG!

Jantung Kai berdetak cepat. Darahnya mengalir cepat saat mendengar suara orang itu. suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Suara yang mampu menghanyutkan pikirannya. Suara yang selalu menggema dihatinya. Suara yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan walaupun sudah lama ia tak mendengarnya. Perlahan Kai mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang berada dihadapannya. Kai melebarkan mata sipitnya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata orang itu. Orang itu tersenyum manis kepadanya. Kai merasakan nafasnya terhenti. Wajah yang selama ini ia rindukan ada dihadapannya sedang tersenyum manis. Kai menganga tak percaya. Ditampar wajahnya yang tampan. Kai kesakitan dan mengusap pipi bekas tamparannya. Orang itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku Kai. Kai semakin yakin jika ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Orang yang ia rindukan kembali. Orang itu ada dihadapannya.

"Soo..."

"Annyeong, Kai" sapa Kyungsoo lembut. Kai beranjak dari duduknya lalu memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai seadanya. Kai membenamkan wajahnya dilekuk leher Kyungsoo menyesapi aroma yang sudha lama tak ia cium. Aroma Kyungsoo masih sama seperti dulu. Membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meneguk habis minuman yang dipegangnya. Sudah 2 botol alkohol kadar sedang yang dihabiskannya. Baekhyun menimang-nimang gelas kosong yang berada ditangannya. Pandangan matanya berubah sayu. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di meja bar sebuah klub. Baekhyun sudah cukup mabuk. Keadaannya benar-benar berantakan. Bibir manis itu menggerutu tak jelas. Baekhyun dengan kasar mengambil ponselnya yang berada ditasnya dan menelepon seseorang. Baekhyun menunggu sedikit lama hingga panggilan teleponnya diangkat.

"Dasar Park Dobi bodoh! Kau mengacuhkan aku dan sekarang kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain! Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu! Jangan temui aku lagi dan jangan pernah tunjukkan lagi dirimu dihadapanku, arraseo?!" bentak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya. Kepalanya tak sanggup lagi berdiri tegak. Matanya sudah berat untuk membuka. Baekhyun jatuh tertidur setelah menelepon seseorang. Sang bartender yang sedari tadi mengamatinya langsung panik saat Baekhyun tertidur. Diambilnya ponsel Baekhyun dan menghubungi orang yang baru saja dihubungi Baekhyun. Bartender itu memberikan alamat klub kepada orang itu agar menjemput Baekhyun yang sudah mabuk.

Tak begitu lama seorang namja tinggi dengan telinga aneh datang tergesa-gesa. Chanyeol langsung menuju ke meja bar. Bartender yang meneleponnya tadi melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri bartender itu. Bartender itu menunjuk Baekhyun yang tertidur dimeja bar. Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun agar Baekhyun sadar. Tapi tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Baekhyun.

"Kelihatannya dia mabuk berat. Dia sudah menghabiskan dua botol" ucap bartender itu. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas ala bridal style. Chanyeol mendekap erat Baekhyun seakan tak ingin Baekhyun pergi. Sesampainya di mobilnya Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dengan susah payah. Chanyeol meletakkan pelan Baekhyun dikursi sebelah sopir dan memakaikannya sabuk pengaman. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas. Dirapikannya rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun lama lalu menutup pintu mobil. Chanyeol langsung melesat masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya menembus keheningan malam di kota Seoul. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang tertidur. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol sempat terkaget saat Baekhyun meneleponnya dan memakinya. Chanyeol yakin saat itu ada yang tak beres dengan Baekhyun. Hal itu terbukti saat ada seseorang yang meneleponnya dari nomer Baekhyun dan memberitahunya jika Baekhyun mabuk. Dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol datang ke alamat yang diberitahu orang tadi.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat tak bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun. Keadaannya begitu rumit. Dia tak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan appanya hanya demi Baekhyun karena dia sudah membuat perjanjian dengan appanya dan appa Baekhyun. Saat ini tak masalah baginya jika Baekhyun marah kepadanya. Karena semua yang ia lakukan ini demi Baekhyun dan masa depan mereka. Chanyeol yakin jika suatu saat Baekhyun akan mengerti akan perjuangannya ini.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Jeng-jeng! Chanbaek dilanda masalah. Kaisoo udah aku ketemuin. Maafkan aku jika chap ini lebih banyak Chanbaek momennya. Dan maafkan aku juga jika membuat chanbaek bermasalah. Aku gag tau kapan akan membuat Hunhan dan Chanbaek baikan yang jelas aku mau fokus dulu ma momennya Kaisoo. Mungkin chap depan aku banyakin momennya Kaisoo dan lovey dovey mereka. Kasian juga si item galau terus. Aku jadi tak tega,, kkkk. Apa merasa alurnya terlalu lambat karena baru berhasil buat kaisoo ketemu dichap ini? Klo untuk epep yang kependekan itu emang aku bisa buatnya segitu-gitu duank. Hehehehe.**

**Sudah ada yang maen tebak-tebakan dichap kemarin siapa sekertarisnya Kai dan disinilah jawabannya. Selamat buat para readers yang berhasil menjawab dengan benar. Masih ada beberapa readers yang bingung dengan alur dichap kemarin ya. Chap kemarin aku buat saat mereka masih liburan kemudian langsung loncat ketiga tahun setelahnya. Aku sengaja gag ngasih tulisan atau tanda. Berharap para readers tau sendiri/plak/ Maafkan aku yang gag nyeritain kehidupan Kyungsoo selama jauh dari Kai. Memmang aku buat begitu jadi yang aku ceritain Cuma dari sisi Kai aja. Maaf klo banyak yang kecewa.**

**Makasih buat para readers yang setia nunggu epepku dan yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dikotak review. Makasih juga yang udah follow atau favoritin epepku. Untuk para silent readers terima kasih juga tapi segeralah bertaubat, hehehe. Selamat datang buat para readers baru. Selamat menikmati epepku. Aku selalu open untuk para readers baru.**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, ParkHyunHa, hunhanrakaisoo , thelostisland35, kim kyung soo, JonginDO,Taman Coklat, Winnybo Q'star, k0j3t4, kyungsooaddict, YoungHeeSEHUN94, shijue, Riska laheb, Guest, BabyZhao, **  
><strong>kyungiee, Yesha1214, zhea . zhiioott, FitraBela, kinannkinanti, The Spring, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, keroro . r . kero, kyungiee, teukiangle, Silent Kaisoo, deerxiviiiv, she3nn0, humaira9394, xiuchenchen, yoosushipper729, hxnhxn, InSoo-nim, RiKyungie, Sniaanggrn<br>**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	11. Chapter 11

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menggeliat dari tidur nyenyaknya. Aroma harum makanan tercium di apartemennya. Kai mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya menikmati aroma wangi yang menyapa indera penciumannya dengan tetap memejamkan matanya. Seolah terhipnotis dengan bau harum itu, Kai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Hidungnya terus mengendus bau yang amat sangat enak itu. Kakinya membawa Kai ke dapur apartemennya. Kai melihat seorang yeoja dengan apron pinknya sedang sibuk memasak. Kai berjalan mengendap-endap agar sang yeoja tak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Kai langsung memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu sempit yeoja itu. Aroma enak makanan semakin memanjakkan hidungnya. Sang yeoja tersenyum melihat Kai yang menikmati bau masakannya. Yeoja itu tetap melanjutkan acara masaknya walaupun agak sedikit kesusahan karena pergerakannya dibatasi oleh Kai. Kai menyamankan diri memeluk yeojanya. Bau masakan dan aroma tubuh yeojanya yang berbaur menjadi satu membuatnya mabuk dan keenakan. Ya ampun Kai...Kau seperti seorang maniak. Ckckckck.

"Kau membuatku susah bergerak, Kai. Aku harus menyelesaikan masakanku!"

"Andwe! Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Soo" rajuk Kai seperti anak kecil yang tak mau lepas dari ibunya.

"Tapi jika terus begini masakanku tak selesai-selesai, kau tak bisa sarapan dan berangkat ke kantor" protes Kyungsoo.

Dengan berat hati Kai melepas pelukannya. Kyungsoo mendesah lega. Kai menggeret salah satu bangku meja makan hingga menghadap pas kearah Kyungsoo. Kai memandang intens setiap gerak-gerik Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa risih terus dipandangi seperti itu oleh Kai tapi dia membiarkannya dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya.

Sebenernya Kyungsoo semalem menginap di apartemen Kai. Kai terus merengek dan memaksanya untuk menginap. Kyungsoo yang saat itu sudah lelah akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Kai. Tentu saja Kai senang dan melompat-lompat kegirangan diruangannya. Untung saja tak ada orang lain selain Kyungsoo diruangannya. Jika ada pegawainya yang melihat pasti mereka akan terbengong melihat tingkah bujangnimnya yang _out of character._

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masakannya. Kyungsoo menyajikan makanannya dimeja makan. Kyungsoo terlihat cekatan menyajikan makanan. Tangan mungilnya telaten menuangkan makanan ke piring dan mangkuk. Kyungsoo menata rapi makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Kai yang memandangnya tajam tanpa berkedip. Kyungsoo sedikit takut dengan pandangan Kai. Tak sadar Kyungsoo memundurkan dirinya menjauhi Kai.

Kai yang melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauhi dirinya langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tak siap hanya pasrah menubruk Kai. Kyungsoo jatuh dipangkuan Kai. Kai mengubah posisi Kyungsoo menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Kai melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berpegangan dipundak Kai. Kai mengamati Kyungsoo lama. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan saling memandang dalam. Ada rasa kerinduan yang mendalam dari kedua mata mereka. Kyungsoo terhanyut dalam mata Kai yang hitam kelam. Mata Kai seakan menghipnotisnya untuk tak bergerak.

Kai merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke tubuhnya. Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kai. Kai semakin intens memandang Kyungsoo. Perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya. Hembusan nafas keduanya beradu. Bisa Kyungsoo rasakan hangatnya nafas Kai yang menerpa bibirnya. Kai mulai mendekatkan bibirnya.

Chup~

Kai berhasil menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Kyungsoo. kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Kai. Kai tak ingin terburu-buru melumat bibir manis Kyungsoo. Kai menikmati bibirnya menempel dibibir Kyungsoo. Sudah lama sekali Kai tak merasakan bibir Kyungsoo yang manis dan memabukkan. Kai mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk menyesap bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mulai terbuai dengan aksi Kai membalas cumbuan Kai dengan menekan tengkuk Kai semakin dalam. Kai yang merasa Kyungsoo menerima cumbuannya langsung melakukan hal lebih. Ciuman Kai lebih dalam dan menuntut. Sesekali Kyungsoo melenguh tertahan dan meremas rambut Kai. Kai tak hanya diam saja. Tangannya mulai meraba paha mulus Kyungsoo yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Dress Kyungsoo tersibak karena posisi duduknya yang berhadapan dengan Kai membuat dress selututnya tertarik keatas dan menampilkan paha putih mulusnya. Kyungsoo semakin melenguh dengan pergerakan Kai yang semakin intim.

Kyungsoo mulai mendorong-dorong tubuh Kai saat pasokan udaranya mulai habis. Kai melepaskan cumbuannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Begitu pula Kyungsoo. Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang terlihat sexy dengan bibir yang terbuka, mata sayu dan saliva entah milik siapa berada dibibir Kyungsoo. Kai mengelap lelehan saliva dimulut Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Cantik gumam Kai dalam hati. Kai mencium kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan yang terakhir dikening yeoja itu. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin merah padam akibat perlakuaan Kai. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu kekasihnya itu. Tunggu! Kekasih? Kyungsoo masih kekasih Kai bukan? Mereka tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan putus saat Kyungsoo pergi walaupun tak saling tukar kabar setelahnya.

"Kita harus segera sarapan atau kita akan telat berangkat ke kantor" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku bos disana jadi sesuka hatiku jam berapa aku akan masuk" balas Kai santai. Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai.

"Kau yang bos tapi aku pegawai disana jadi aku tak boleh datang terlambat" cibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau sekertaris pribadiku jadi hanya aku yang boleh mengaturmu" tuntut Kai.

"Tapi hari ini aku baru resmi menjadi pegawai baru di perusahaanmu. Setidaknya aku harus memperkenalkan diri kesemua orang" eyel Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak terima penolakan! Kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku! Aku bosmu bukan yang lain" ucap Kai final. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Percuma berdebat dengan Kai saat ini. Kyungsoo beranjak dari pangkuan Kai dan duduk disebrang Kai.

"Sekarang makan sarapanmu keburu dingin dan setelah itu kita ke kantor" suruh Kyungsoo.

"Tak ada penolakan!" tegas Kyungsoo tak ingin dibantah saat melihat Kai yang hendak melayangkan protes.

Kai memberengut kesal. Kai menyantap sarapannya dengan setengah hati. Sesekali Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan sarapannya. Kai semakin sebal melihat tingkah yeojanya yang santai dan tak terjadi apa-apa itu. Kai sedikit memajukan bibir sexynya itu dan mengunyah makanan secara asal. Kai terus memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya hingga tersedak sendiri. Kyungsoo yang terkaget langsung memberikan air. Kai meraih air pemberian Kyungsoo dan langsung meminumnya sekaligus. Sekali lagi Kai tersedak karena ulahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo menghela nafas menghampiri Kai yang masih tersedak.

"Makanya jika makan itu jangan sambil ngambek. Akhirnya kau tersedak sendiri kan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai. Kai masih terbatuk-batuk dan mencoba menomalkan nafasnya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi saja. Ini sudah cukup siang, nanti kau terlambat ke kantor" ujar Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kai.

Kai langsung menuju kamar mandinya yang berada dikamarnya. Kyungsoo membereskan sisa sarapan mereka. Kyungsoo terkekeh mengingat bagaimana Kai merajuk seperti anak kecil. Orang-orang pasti tak akan menyangka orang sedingin Kai bisa merajuk layaknya anak kecil. Setelah selesai membereskan meja makan dan peralatan yang digunakannya, Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar tamu untuk bersiap.

Kai keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan rapi. Kemeja hitam dengan jas putih membalut tubuh atletisnya. Celana kain hitam membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya ia sisir rapi kebelakang. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kyungsoo keluar menggunakan dress selutut berwarna merah dilengkapi blazer hitam yang apik menampilkan lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo. rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dan dibuat sedikit bergelombang. Make up yang tipis berkesan natural membuat penampilan Kyungsoo terlihat manis.

Kyungsoo menenteng tas dan sepatu heelsnya keluar kamar. Kyungsoo tak sadar jika semenjak keluar dari kamar, Kai memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo Kai kita berangkat" ajak Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh kearah Kai. Kyungsoo bersiap didepan pintu apartemen Kai dengan memakai sepatu heelsnya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri saat tak menemukan Kai desebelahnya. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Kai masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau laukakan disana? Ayo cepat berangkat" suruh Kyungsoo yang sebal karena Kai hanya diam saja. Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memakai sepatu pantofelnya. Kai berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo dan berbisik sesuatu.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Soo"

Muka Kyungsoo memerah mendengar bisikan Kai. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menggeretnya keluar. Kyungsoo semakin merona menerima perlakuan Kai yang sangat gentle. Kai membukakan pintu untuknya. Menyuruhnya lebih dulu masuk kedalam lift dan lain sebagainya sampai dirinya dan Kai sampai di perusahaan Kai.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo terus bergandengan tangan setelah sampai di kantor. Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan gandengan tangan Kai tapi Kai menahan dan mempererat genggamannya. Kyungsoo merasa risih saat semua mata tertuju kepada mereka atau lebih tepat kepadanya. Banyak yang berbisik melihat kedekatan Kai dengan seorang yeoja yang baru mereka kenal. Kai tak pernah sekalipun membawa seorang gadis di kantor bahkan sampai menggandengnya. Seketika suasana di lobi perusahaan Kim menjadi riuh. Kedatangan Kai dengan yeoja langsung menyebar cepat. Kai tak memperdulikan bisik-bisik pegawainya. Dirinya tetap menggandeng Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh saat sebuah suara memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Sontak Kyungsoo memekik girang saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oppa!" Kyungsoo memeluk Suho dibalas kekehan ringan dari Suho melihat Kyungsoo yang masih sama. Semua pegawai terkejut melihat kejadian pelukan itu. Baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang petinggi perusahaan Kim dipeluk oleh yeoja tak dikenal dilobi perusahaan.

"Kau masih sama, Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Suho yang melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang tak banyak berubah.

"Tentu saja, oppa. Tapi aku semakin cantik kan?" gurau Kyungsoo. Kai mendelik tak suka. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang secara posesif.

"Jangan menggodanya, hyung. Dia milikku" desis Kai. Suho terkekeh melihat Kai terlalu posesif kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ok..ok...Bukankah hari ini kau resmi bekerja disini, Kyungsoo-ah? Ayo kita keruang pertemuan" ujar Suho. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tolong suruh semua pegawai untuk berkumpul diruang pertemuan lantai atas" suruh Suho kepada Jongkook yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Suho.

"Ne, sajangnim" kata Jongkook membungkuk dan melaksanakan perintah Suho.

.

.

.

Disini Kyungsoo sekarang. Berdiri bersama para petinggi Kim Corp. Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman berada diantara Suho dan Kai. Banyak mata menatap Kyungsoo. Nyali Kyungsoo menciut saat semua pegawai mulai membicarakannya. Dirinya bingung. Kyungsoo disini hanya sebagai sekertaris pribadi Kai tapi acara pengenalannya sangat tidak wajar. Untuk pegawai rendahan sepertinya harusnya cukup berkenalan secara berkeliling kesetiap bagian di Kim Corp. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kyungsoo diperkenalkan secara istimewa oleh Suho. Kyungsoo meremas bagian bawah dressnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"Hari ini adalah hari spesial. Saya akan memperkenalkan anggota keluarga Kim Corp. terbaru. Namanya Kyungsoo, dia adalah sekertaris pribadi Kim bujangnin" ucap Suho memperkenalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Do Kyungsoo. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya lagi. Seketika para pegawai bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat sambutan hangat dari semua pegawai.

"Selain itu dia adalah calon istriku jadi perlakukan dia dengan baik" seru Kai memecah suasana riuh tepuk tangan. Semua pegawai terdiam mencerna ucapan Kai. Kyungsoo mendelik jengkel kearah Kai. Sedangkan orang yang ditatap hanya acuh. Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya yang seenaknya. Sedangkan Minseok yang berada dipojok ruangan terkikik geli melihat pertunjukkan yang sangat memuaskan dirinya itu.

Desas-desus mulai berterbaran dimana-mana. Para pegawai sudah ribut mempertanyakan pernyataan bosnya itu. Para pegawai wanita ada yang terlihat iri dengan Kyungsoo yang mampu menaklukan Kim bujangnim hanya dalam waktu singkat. Mereka tak tau saja kisah romansa Kai dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kai sudah ditaklukan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka sudah kalah sebelum berperang.

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari ruang pertemuan yang menyesakkan itu. Kyungsoo pasrah dibawa pergi oleh Kai. Kyungsoo terus membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf kepada seluruh pegawai. Kai terlihat cuek keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian boleh kembali keruangan kalian. Selamat pagi dan selamat bekerja" ucap Suho mengalihkan perhatian para pegawainya. Para pegawai membungkukkan badan dan mulai menghambur keluar ruangan. Minseok mendekati Suho yang hendak kembali ke ruangannya.

"Bagaimana rencanaku? Sangat mengejutkan?" tanya Minseok.

"Kau benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan Kyungsoo?" heran Suho.

"Itu mudah. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo melamar kerja di salah satu anak perusahaan kita di Jepang. Dia bekerja sambil kuliah. Prestasinya tak diragukan lagi" bangga Minseok.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Suho sekali lagi.

"Semua pegawai baru pasti akan ada laporannya dan aku yang mengurusi laporan pegawai baru. Saat itulah aku menemukan Kyungsoo dan aku mendidiknya secara khusus untuk menjadi wanita karir yang hebat" sombong Minseok. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya saat tau tujuan utama Minseok. Dia ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai penggantinya di keluarga besar Kim. Dan Suho yakin Kai akan mencegah Minseok untuk melakukan itu. Kai tak akan mau mengorbankan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi seperti Minseok.

.

.

.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke ruangannya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai yang duduk deseberangnya. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan perkataan Kai tadi. Bagaimana Kai bisa mengumbar bahwa dirinya adalah calon istrinya? Itukan masih belum pasti. Kai membalas tatapan tajam –imut Kyungsoo. Kai besedekap dan menunggu respon yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mulai lelah dengan keadaan hening tanpa adanya pergerakan ini menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan. Kyungsoo bangkit.

"Saya akan menyiapkan jadwal anda, Kim bujangnim" ucap Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi. Kembali ketempatmu semula" perintah Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Kai.

"Maafkan saya, bujangnim. Tapi saya sebagai sekertaris anda harus menyiapkan segala jadwal anda" ucap Kyungsoo sopan.

"Turuti perintahku. Aku tak ingin dibantah" tegas Kai.

"Jika begitu saya akan kembali ketempat saya. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu silahkan hubungi saya" ucap Kyungsoo undur diri. Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Kai beranjak menuju meja kerjanya dan memencet beberapa angka di telepon linenya.

"Suruh semua manager kumpul diruanganku untuk melapor perkembangan evaluasi" suruh Kai dingin.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruangan Kai diketuk.

"Para manager sudah datang bujangnim" ucap Kyungsoo diambang pintu.

"Suruh mereka masuk"

Kyungsoo mempersilahkan para manager masuk. Wajah para manager berubah pucat dan sedikit tertekan. Kyungsoo dengan jelas dapat melihat dari wajah mereka. para manager berjejer rapi didepan meja Kai. Kyungsoo memposisikan disamping kanan Kai. Kai menyuruh setiap manager melaporkan hasil mereka saat ini. Para manager yang ketakutan itu satu per satu melaporkan hasil kerja mereka. Kai menyimak baik-baik setiap kata yang diucapkan anak buahnya. Kai tak memberikan respon apapun. Yang ada hanya ekspresi datarnya. Setelah semua selesai melapor, Kai mengomentari satu per satu. Dari setiap kata yang Kai ucapkan mampu membuat para manager menunduk takut. Kata yang Kai ucapkan hanya singkat tapi sangat kejam dan menusuk. Kai tak segan-segan mengatakan hal jelek jika memang jelek. Kai tak pernah menyaring kata-kata kejamnya menjadi kata-kata halus seperti yang dilakukan Suho. Ini adalah gayanya. Gayanya untuk membangkitkan semangat para bawahannya.

Kyungsoo tak percaya melihat Kai yang begitu kejam dengan kata-katanya. Lama tak bertemu dengan Kai membuatnya masih merasa asing dengan perubahan Kai. Kai yang dulu berpikir dulu sebelum berkata sekarang berubah menjadi Kai yang sedikit kasar dan kejam. Lidah Kai benar-benar tajam dan mampu menyayat telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Kyungsoo yakin jika banyak pegawai yang disini sangat membenci Kai. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Suho akan sangat jauh. Kai menyelesaikan komentarnya dan menyuruh para manager untuk memperbaiki semua hal yang masih salah. Para manager membungkuk hormat dan keluar dengan kepala tertunduk seperti ada beban berat dikepala mereka.

Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke berkas-berkas yang ada dimejanya. Kai memfokuskan diri dan tak menyadari masih ada Kyungsoo diruangannya. Kyungsoo menatap intens Kai. Entah kenapa Kai yang sekarang sangat dingin dan tak ingin dijangkau. Kyungsoo yakin Kai membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengubahnya kembali. Dan mungkin ini lah saatnya ia mengubah Kai kembali. Takdir menuntunnya untuk kembali kepada Kai dan mengubahnya.

"Kau berubah, Kai" ucap Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Kai menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang padamu jika aku akan kembali bila kau sudah menjadi orang yang hebat. Memang kau sudah menjadi orang yang hebat tapi sikapmu tak menunjukkannya. Apa aku orang yang mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini?" ucapan Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin lirih. Kyungsoo menyadari jika setiap perubahan Kai pasti dipengaruhi olehnya. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo lembut agar lebih dekat dengannya. Kai mendudukan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo tak menolak.

"Semua tentangku berpusat pada dirimu, Soo. Aku seperti robot yang kau jalankan. Segalanya tentangmu mempengaruhi diriku. Maaf jika aku seperti ini tapi jangan salahkan dirimu untuk itu. Aku sedikit emosi tadi karena kau membantah perkataanku. Oleh karena itu aku melampiaskan kepada orang lain. Aku tak sanggup marah kepadamu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu" ucap Jongin tulus.

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku, kau tak akan berkata kasar dan kejam seperti itu. Kau melukai mereka dengan kata-katamu. Aku masih mentolerir sikap dinginmu tapi kata-katamu yang menusuk dan menyakiti perasaan orang lain aku tak terima. Kau bisa lebih baik dari itu, Kai. Karena Kai yang aku cintai selalu memikirkan setiap perkataanya" Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Kai. Kai menatap mata teduh Kyungsoo. Setiap perkataan Kyungsoo tak bisa ia bantah.

"Maafkan aku juga yang terbawa emosi karena kau seenaknya saja berkata jika aku ini calon istrimu" imbuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang calon istriku, Soo"

"Tapi dalam urusan pekerjaan aku tak suka orang memperhatikanku sebagai calon istrimu. Aku ingin mereka menganggapku layaknya pegawai yang lain. Aku ingin bekerja profesional Kai. Aku ingin menjalankan tugasku sebaik mungkin" Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Kai untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya itu. Tatapan Kai melunak. Kai mengelus pipi gembul Kyungsoo. Gadisnya ini selalu bisa meyakinkannya dalam keadaan apapun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Soo. Mencintai segala caramu untuk menaklukkan tubuhku, pikiranku dan hatiku" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kata-kata memuja Kai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai" Kai ikut tersenyum. Rasanya dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"EKHEM!"

Deheman kuat terdengar cukup keras membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh. Kyungsoo yang gelagapan langsung berdiri disebelah Kai sedangkan Kai masih santai ditempatnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Berani sekali kalian bermesraan dikantor" ucap Suho menggoda Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk malu dengan muka memerah.

"Apa yang sajangnim lakukan disini dengan kedua pengawalmu" sinis Kai.

"YAK! Siapa yang kau bilang pengawal! Dasar hitam jelek!" sengit Minseok yang tak terima dibilang pengawal. Sedangkan Jongkook yang berada disamping Minseok hanya tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ucap Suho serius dan melangkah menuju sofa. Minseok dan Jongkook mengikuti Suho dari belakang. Sedangkan Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk ikut duduk di sofa. Saat semuanya sudah duduk rapi, Suho memulai pembicaraannya.

"Ada beberapa masalah di kantor cabang di Jepang, Cina dan Kanada. Aku rasa kita mengirim tim kita ketiga cabang itu. Dan setiap tim harus langsung diawasi oleh kita"

"Tapi kita hanya berdua hyung. Dan jika semua pergi siapa yang akan mengawasi kantor pusat ini?"

"Aku sudah membagi tim, kau akan pergi ke Jepang, Minseok akan pergi ke Cina dan aku akan pergi ke Kanada"

"Kenapa kau yang paling jauh, hyung? Aku yang akan ke Kanada dan kau yang ke Jepang"

"Andwe. Itu sudah menjadi keputusanku. Kau akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Aku yakin Kyungsoo lebih tau Jepang dibandingkan kau. Jadi dia akan membantumu untuk mengurus masalah disana"

"Mwo?! Kyungsoo akan pergi berduaan dengan Kai? Andwe! Aku tak setuju!" tolak keras Minseok.

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa? Lagian dia sekertaris pribadi dan kekasihku jadi tak masalah jika dia pergi denganku!" protes Kai.

"Itu karena aku tak percaya padamu! Aku takut jika Kyungsooku yang imut dan manis ini kau apa-apakan disana!"

"Kenapa kau malah tak percaya padaku? Emang aku akan melakukan apa disana? Kita kesana untuk kerja, Noona!"

"Kau pandai menemukan kesempatan, Kai. Tadi saja kau sudah bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo. Jika kami tak datang pasti kau sudah berbuat lebih"

Kai dan Minseok terus berdebat. Keduanya tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Jika sudah berdebat begini tak ada yang bisa Suho perbuat. Suho menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa dan mengamati perdebatan adiknya dan saudaranya itu. Jongkook dan Kyungsoo juga tak berminat untuk mengakhiri perdebatan kedua saudara itu. Mereka memilih diam. Kai terlihat menggebu-gebu mengatakan pendapatnya. Begitu juga Minseok, dia terlihat bersemangat membalas setiap kata Kai. Perdebatan mereka melebar kemana-mana hingga ke hal tak penting sekaligus. Suho menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kai-ah. Aku akan ikut denganmu jadi kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang sebelum kita berangkat" ucap Kyungsoo memotong perdebatan Kai dan Minseok. Kyungsoo mengelus pelan lengan Kai. Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum. Kai tak bisa menolak semua permintaan Kyungsoo dan perdebatan itu akhirnya berhenti. Minseok mendengus sebal.

"Jadi semua sudah diputuskan. Kita akan berangkat seminggu lagi. Aku harap tim sudah terbentuk sebelum keberangkatan kalian. Disini Jongkook akan melaporkan situasi di kantor pusat" putus Suho. Kai mengangguk begitu juga Minseok. Suho berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan Kai disusul dengan Minseok dan Jongkook.

Kai menyandarkan dirinya dipunggung sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat perdebatan tadi. Kyungsoo yang melihat langsung mengusap lengan Kai untuk menenangkannya. Kai membuka matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Kai langsung saja memeluk Kyungsoo. Hangatnya tubuh dan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo membuatnya tenang.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Soo. Teruslah berada disampingku" gumam Kai memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kai.

"Ne, Kai. Aku akan selalu disampingmu"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yosh! Aku sudah membuat satu chap penuh Kaisoo. Setelah pertemuan mereka dichap kemarin sekarang aku membawakan lovey dovey mereka. Banyak yang meminta kaisoo momen dari chap kemarin2 tapi aku baru bisa mengabulkannya sekarang. Demi alur cerita aku sedikit mengorbankan perasaannya Kai/loh?/ Mian klo mmennya kurang sweet. Lalu aku masih bingung mau dibawa kemana hubungan Hunhan ma Chanbaek. Mau dibuat putus beneran atau bagaimana? Karena aku belum bisa nemu ide yang pas buat mereka balikan. Akan aku usahakan menyisipkan momen Kaisoo di setiap chapnya. Menurut kalian cerita ini mau dibuat sampai kemana? Kai nglamar Kyungsoo? Kaisoo nikah? Kaisoo punya anak? Jika kalian udah bosen bilang ya, biar aku langsung buat chap endingnya. Makasih buat para readers setia dan terima kasih juga para silent readers.**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, ParkHyunHa, hunhanrakaisoo , thelostisland35, kim kyung soo, JonginDO,Taman Coklat, Winnybo Q'star, k0j3t4, kyungsooaddict, YoungHeeSEHUN94, shijue, Riska laheb, Guest, BabyZhao, **  
><strong>kyungiee, Yesha1214, zhea . zhiioott, FitraBela, kinannkinanti, The Spring, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, keroro . r . kero, kyungiee, teukiangle, Silent Kaisoo, deerxiviiiv, she3nn0, humaira9394, xiuchenchen, yoosushipper729, hxnhxn, InSoo-nim, RiKyungie, Sniaanggrn, dekaeskajei, hyenakim501, Leewufan, frz2407, mocca, aku adalah aku, sehunpou<br>**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	12. Chapter 12

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo duduk sendiri disalah satu meja cafe. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya melihat seluruh interior cafe. Cafe itu sangat nyaman dan interiornya berkesan modern. Sangat nyaman untuk tempat hangout. Secangkir kopi panas menemani Kyungsoo dipagi menjelang siang ini. Uap dari kopi itu masih terlihat menandakan isinya masih panas. Kyungsoo belum sedikitpun menyentuh kopi yang baru saja diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan. Kyungsoo masih menikmati suasana cafe. Matanya mengerjab-ngerjab lucu. Pemandangan didalam cafe tak membuatnya bosan sedikitpun.

Hari ini Kyungsoo berdandan santai karena hari ini adalah weekend jadi dirinya tak perlu bekerja. Dress selutut berwarna tosca membalut tubuh langsing Kyungsoo. Rambutnya ia gerai tapi bagian samping rambutnya ia kepang dan disatukan dibagian belakang. Berkesan manis dan terlihat lebih muda. Wajahnya hanya ia beri bedak dan sedikit lipstik untuk bibirnya. Jika orang melihat Kyungsoo mungkin mereka akan menyangka jika Kyungsoo masih duduk disekolah menengah atas. Wajahnya tak menggambarkan jika ia sudah bekerja dan berumur 20 tahunan.

Kyungsoo menyesap kopinya yang sedari tadi ia biarkan. Rasa pahit dengan cepat menjalar dimulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkirnya dan mengambil buku ditasnya. Ia buka bukunya kemudian mulai membaca dibagian yang ia tandai. Kyungsoo membaca tiap deret kalimat didalam bukunya. Kyungsoo membalik lembar demi lembar bukunya. Tiba-tiba suara melengking enyapa indera pendengarannya.

"KYUNGIE!"

Kyungsoo menoleh kemudian tersenyum saat ada dua yeoja datang menghampiri mejanya. Kyungsoo berdiri dan langsung memeluk kedua yeoja itu secara bergantian. Heartlipsnya tak pernah luntur diwajahnya saat kedua yeoja itu memeluknya. Perasaan bahagia menghampiri Kyungsoo karena dia bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya dulu. Walaupun Kyungsoo jauh berada di Jepang tapi kedua sahabatnya ini selalu meneleponnya dan memberi kabar keadaan di Korea. Di liburan musim panas lalu, kedua yeoja itu memberi kejutan dengan datang ke Jepang.

"Neomu bogoshippeosseoyo" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar suara Baekhyun yang seperti ibu mertua merindukan menantunya.

"Kau terdengar seorang mertua yang lama tak bertemu menantunya, Baek" cibir Luhan disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menggubris perkataan Luhan dan hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan memegang kedua tangannya.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian" ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahu kami jika kau sudah berada di Korea?" kesal Luhan cemberut.

"Mian, eonnie. Kai menahanku beberapa hari jadi aku baru memberitahu kalian kemarin" sesal Kyungsoo.

"Dasar si hitam jelek itu selalu berbuat seenaknya. Awas saja nanti" geram Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Kyung? Katanya kau sudah bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku bekerja diperusahaan Kai sebagai sekertaris pribadinya"

"Mwoya?! Kenapa dia menjadikanmu sekertarisnya? Setauku dia tak pernah mau memiliki sekertaris" heran Luhan.

"Itu karena Minseok eonni yang menjadikanku sekertaris Kai. Bahkan Kai tak tau jika sekertaris barunya adalah aku" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Minseok eonni? Pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu dengan menjadikanmu sebagai sekertaris" selidik Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian dengan Chanyeol oppa dan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun terdiam. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan memasang ekspresi sendunya. Kyungsoo sempat bingung melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tebak Kyungsoo tepat sasaran. Luhan mengangguk sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Karena pekerjaan mereka?" tebak Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditatap langsung mengerti. Ternyata tebakannya benar semua.

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya tak ingin membahas lebih lanjut. Kyungsoo tersenyum meraih tangan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya.

"Aku tau kalian marah karena merasa tersisihkan. Tapi coba pahami mereka" tutur Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Kyung" sanggah Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat mengerti, Baek. Posisi mereka sangat sulit. Mereka tak bisa memilih antara pekerjaan atau kalian karena menurut mereka semuanya sangat penting"

"Setidaknya saat bersamaku dia tak membahas tentang pekerjaan, Kyung. Seakan-akan dipikiran mereka hanya pekerjaan" sebal Baekhyun.

"Mereka tak membicarakan pekerjaan. Mereka hanya mengadu. Layaknya anak kecil yang mengadu pada eommanya tentang yang terjadi disekolahan. Percayalah, Baek"

"Lalu kenapa dia menyetujui keputusanku untuk rehat? Biasanya dia akan menolak dan meyakinkanku" ucap Luhan sedih.

"Karena dia tak ada pilihan eonni. Mereka lebih memilih rehat agar kalian sama-sama berpikir dan merenungi semuanya. Dia tak ingin kehilanganmu. Jika dia masih terus meyakinkanmu dan eonni terus-terusan menolaknya mungkin kalian bisa putus"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada diposisi kami, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Tentu memahami posisi mereka. Kalian harus melihat bagaimana mereka bekerja. Tampang serius mereka, keringat yang mereka keluarkan, dan tubuh lelah mereka adalah bukti jika mereka berusaha keras demi diri mereka dan masa depan kalian. Saat aku melihat wajah serius Kai saat bekerja membuatku terpana akan sosoknya. Ada hal lain yang kita tak pernah tau. Betapa sangat berkharismanya dia saat serius bekerja. Seakan-akan meyakinkan kita jika akan selalu serius dalam berbagai hal yang menyangkut tentang diri kita. Dia bekerja untuk kita dan kita harus mendukungnya. Senyuman kita disaat mereka lelahlah yang mampu menghilangkan segala penat mereka karena bekerja" jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Mereka tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu, yang mereka pikirkan hanya perasaan mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo terlihat lebih dewasa. Segala pemikirannya sangat matang dan tak pernah mengambil keputusan dari satu sisi. Kyungsoo benar-benar hebat. Mereka berdua merasa minder dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka lebih tua dari Kyungsoo tapi pemikiran mereka masih seperti anak kecil. Kai benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merupakan wanita impian untuk para lelaki.

"Aku tau kalian paham dengan posisi mereka. Jangan tutup telinga kalian dari penjelasan mereka. Dengarkan baik-baik setiap kata yang mereka keluarkan. Jika kalian mampu memahami setiap penjelasan mereka maka kalian akan menemukan hal yang sangat penting. Semua yang mereka lakukan hanya untuk kalian. Kebahagiaan kalian" saran Kyungsoo bijak. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan diam memikirkan kata-katanya. Kyungsoo tau jika Baekhyun dan Luhan sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan Sehun. Rasa takut kehilanganlah yang membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun menutup telinga mereka dari semua penjelasan kekasih mereka.

Kyungsoo memesankan dua cangkir teh untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiam diri. Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir teh yang diantarkan pelayan didepan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap kosong kearah cangkir teh dihadapan mereka.

"Minumlah. Itu akan merilekskan pikiran kalian" ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangkat cangkir tehnya lalu meminumnya perlahan. Menikmati aroma teh yang menenangkan dan rasa manis teh dimulut mereka. Benar kata Kyungsoo. Pikiran mereka menjadi lebih tenang dan rileks. Kyungsoo sahabat yang dapat mereka andalkan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Harinya lebih menyenangkan setelah bertemu Kyungsoo dan bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama seperti dulu. Rasanya semua beban yang ada pada dirinya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Tubuhnya lebih ringan dan dia dapat tertawa lepas seharian ini. Baekhyun sangat senang hari ini. Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati ruang kerja appanya. Baekhyun tak sengaja mendengar percakapan appanya dengan seseorang.

_"__Kau sudah berhasil memajukan perusahaan appamu. Aku sangat bangga padamu. Kau menepati janjimu. Sekarang aku yakin kau adalah pria yang cocok untuk putriku"_

_"__Akan saya lakukan apapun untuk bersama Baekhyun. Walaupun itu akan menyakiti hati saya"_

Baekhyun membeku mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Dirinya syok mendengar percakapan appanya dengan Chanyeol. Dia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol membuat suatu perjanjian dengan appanya. Tapi kenapa selama ini Chanyeol tak memberitahunya. Kenapa Chanyeol memendamnya sendiri. Semua pertanyaan menghampirinya. Jadi Chanyeol bekerja keras selama ini untuk dirinya? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat kata-kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar lagi tentang semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuk dirinya. Baekhyun mengingat perkataan terakhir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersakiti? Karenanya? Dan dia menambah sakit hatinya dengan mendiamkannya? Pikiran Baekhyun berkecamuk. Dadanya terasa sesak. Segala yang ia lakukan ternyata menyakiti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak menyadari itu.

Pintu ruangan kerja appanya terbuka. Baekhyun tak menyadari ada seseorang yang terkejut saat membuka pintu. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat melihat gadis mungil yang adalah kekasihnya itu berdiri membelakangi pintu. Pikiran Chanyeol kalut. Chanyeol takut jika Baekhyun mendengar percakapannya dengan Tuan Byun.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara bass yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun sendu. Hatinya teriris melihat Baekhyun yang tak mau melihatnya. Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar dibalik pintu. Baekhyun masih terlalu syok menerima kenyataan. Selama ini bukan dirinya yang tersakiti tapi Chanyeol lah yang tersakiti. Baekhyun masih tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ini semua terlalu mendadak untuknya. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Baekhyun memeluk kedua lututnya dna membenamkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu"

"..."

"Sekarang kau tau kan alasan Chanyeol oppa begitu?" Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman.

"..."

"Kau harus segera menemuinya dan mendengarkan semua penjelasannya" Kyungsoo semakin menggeliat dan resah.

"..."

"Tak perlu takut. Hwaiting!"

Pip

Kyungsoo semakin menggeliat. Sedari tadi mulut Kai tak berhenti bergerak disekitar tengkuknya. Mengecupnya pelan dan sesekali menjilatnya. Kyungsoo yang sedang menerima telepon dari Baekhyun tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Saat ini Kai sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak perlakuan Kai. Setelah sampai di apartemen Kai, dia langsung ditarik Kai duduk disofa dan dipeluk erat. Kyungsoo yang ingin pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan Kai minuman saja tak diperbolehkan Kai. Kai benar-benar mengurungnya dalam kungkungannya. Dan Kyungsoo rasa akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk lepas dari pelukan Kai.

Kai mengendus aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat membuatnya kecanduan. Sesekali ia mencium leher gadisnya itu. Disibaknya rambut Kyungsoo yang mengganggu aktivitasnya. Kyungsoo semakin gelisah dipelukannya. Kai semakin gencar mengerjai leher Kyungsoo. Rasanya Kai tak ingin melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya.

Kai menghentikan aksinya. Kepalanya ia benamkan diperpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Mencoba menghirup wangi tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sensasi yang selalu ia rindukan. Kai semakin erat memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Kai yang berada disekitar perutnya. Kai yang menerima usapan dari tangan Kyungsoo merasa sangat mengantuk. Nafas Kai mulai teratur. Kyungsoo yang merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Kai perlahan-lahan menolehkan kepalanya. Kai yang sedang tertidur membuat senyum Kyungsoo mengembang. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo memegang kepala Kai. Kyungsoo bangkit perlahan agar tak membangunkan Kai. Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Kai. Kyungsoo meletakkan kepala Kai diatas bantal yang dipangkunya.

Kyungsoo kaget saat Kai bergerak untuk menyamankan dirinya. Kyungsoo mengamati Kai yang terlihat menyamankan posisi barunya. Kai membenamkan wajahnya diperut Kyungsoo dan kembali terlelap. Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Kai. Kyungsoo membelai rambut Kai. Kekasih hatinya yang selama ini ia rindukan sekarang berada dipangkuannya.

Kyungsoo ingat selama berada di Jepang dia tak pernah bisa lepas memikirkan Kai. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan Kai yang terlihat begitu rapuh saat itu. Tapi dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk fokus menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Dan Kyungsoo yakin Kai bisa melakukan semua hal sendirian walaupun tanpa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu menjaga hatinya untuk Kai. Kyungsoo juga yakin Kai akan melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun dan Luhan selalu memberitahu kabar Kai selama dia di Jepang. Kedua sahabatnya selalu melapor perkembangan Kai. Kyungsoo sangat bahagia saat mengetahui jika Kai akan membantu Suho mengelola perusahaan appanya. Dan Kyungsoo juga bangga pada Kai karena sudah mau menemui halabeojinya walaupun dengan syarat. Kyungsoo percaya jika Kai masih menyayangi halabeojinya. Buktinya Kai ingin membantu Suho mengelola perusahaan appanya yang dulu adalah milik halabeojinya. Jika Kai sangat membenci halabeojinya pasti Kai tak akan pernah menawarkan diri untuk menginjakkan kaki disana.

Baekhyun dan Luhan selalu mengirimi foto-foto terbaru dari Kai. Kedua sahabatnya itu bertingkah layaknya paparazi demi mengambil foto-foto Kai. Kyungsoo terkekeh saat ingat bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun dan Luhan saat Kai memiliki banyak penggemar dikampus barunya. Seakan-akan kedua yeoja itu adalah kekasih Kai yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan menceritakan betapa agresifnya gadis-gadis dikampus mereka demi mendekati Kai. Bahkan Luhan sangat sebal melihat Kai yang didekati banyak yeoja. Kyungsoo menyadari jika Kai memang memiliki banyak pesona. Jadi tak dapat dipungkiri jika banyak wanita yang akan tergoda dengan ketampanan Kai. Kata Baekhyun dan Luhan Kai sama sekali tak menggubris semua tingkah para yeoja genit yang mendekatinya. Mata Kai seperti buta dan tak pernah sekalipun melirik yeoja disekelilingnya.

Kyungsoo bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Kai yang tetap menjaga hatinya walaupun jauh dan tak pernah berkomunikasi sedikitpun. Kai dan Kyungsoo sangat menjunjung komitmen mereka. Seingin-inginnya mereka melakukan komunikasi tapi mereka tak pernah melanggar janji mereka. Kyungsoo berusaha keras menjadi wanita yang dapat diandalkan. Setiap harinya Kyungsoo akan mencari kesibukan agar tak selalu merenung memikirkan Kai. Ditengah hiruk pikuk pergaulan di Jepang, Kyungsoo menjaga diri agar tak terjerumus pergaulan yang salah. Jenjang SMAnya ia selesaikan dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Ia melanjutkan studinya disana sambil bekerja. Ia tak pernah tau jika perusahaan tempatnya bekerja merupakan anak cabang dari Kim Corp. Kyungsoo mengetahui itu saat seorang wanita Korea datang menemuinya dan mengatakan jika ia akan menemukan Kyungsoo dengan Kai. Dari situlah Kyungsoo bekerja keras dengan didikan langsung dari wanita itu.

Selama setahun Kyungsoo dididik menjadi wanita karir yang hebat akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan Kai. Perjuangannya tak sia-sia. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kekasihnya yang ia rindukan. Detik-detik yang paling Kyungsoo nantikan selama 3 tahun ia tak bertemu dengan Kai. Wajah Kai yang lebih tampan dibandingkan fotonya, tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih atletis dan kulit tannya yang tak berubah sedikitpun. Mengingat pertuman pertamanya dengan Kai setelah 3 tahun membuatnya bahagia dan berbunga-bunga.

Kyungsoo tersadar dalam lamunannya. Tak terasa sudah dua jam ia duduk menemani Kai yang tertidur. Rasanya sangat cepat saat ia mulai mengulang ceritanya 3 tahun kebelakang. Kyungsoo melirik jam. Sudah saatnya makan malam tapi ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun untuk membuat makan malam. Kyungsoo mendengar suara tombol dipencet dan suara pintu yang terbuka. Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Suho yang melihat Kyungsoo duduk sambil menatapnya, mengangkat plastik yang dibawanya. Suho mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk disofa. Suho mengernyit heran saat Kyungsoo tak beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyambutnya seperti biasanya. Saat Suho melihat jika Kai berada dipangkuan Kyungsoo dan sedang tertidur, Suho mengerti alasan Kyungsoo. Suho meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya dimeja dan duduk dikursi sebelah sofa Kyungsoo.

"Dia sedari tadi tertidur?" tanya Suho. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Anak itu tidur seperti mayat. Dari dulu sampai sekarang tak pernah berubah" dengus Suho. Kyungsoo terkekeh. Suho mulai membuka plastik yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan berbagai makanan didalam plastik.

"Mian oppa. Aku tak bisa membantumu" sedih Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana. Lagipula Kai lebih memerlukanmu. Karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk jadi dia tak bisa tidur nyenyak" ucap Suho. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang masih terlelap dengan mungasap kepala namjanya itu.

"Ja! Kau mau apa Kyungsoo-ah? Jajangmyeon? Curry ramyeon?" tanya Suho.

"Curry ramyeon saja, oppa" jawab Kyungsoo. Suho mengambil mangkok curry rumyeon lalu menyerahkan ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hendak mengambil curry ramyeonnya tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika orang yang berada dipangkuannya menggeliat. Kyungsoo menoleh kebawah dan mendapati Kai yang sedng menggeliat tak nyaman dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo memberi tanda kepada Suho untuk menahan gerakannya. Suho yang langsung mengerti langsung meletakkan kembali curry ramyeon yang dibawanya lalu melirik Kai.

Kai langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan menghadap kearah makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. Kai mengendus-enduskan hidungnya menikmati aroma harum dari makanan yang dibawa Suho. Dengan matanya yang masih terpejam Kai menciumi bau makanan dari ujung meja hingga ke ujung meja lainnya. Kyungsoo dan Suho melongo melihat tingkah Kai. Kai membuka matanya saat mencium makanan kesukaannya. Kai menatap ayam goreng didepannya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh ayam goreng itu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kau bangun karena mencium ayam goreng? Wah...Daebak!"

Kai menoleh. Suho memandangnya sinis dan remeh. Kai memberikan cengiran anehnya. Suho memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah aneh adeknya jika sudah bertemu dengan ayam goreng kesukaannya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kai yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Aku kelaparan, hyung" rengek Kai.

"Jika kau lapar setidaknya kau bangun sedari tadi agar Kyungsoo bisa membuatkanmu makan malam" sengit Suho.

"Itu karena aku selalu nyaman berada didekat Kyungsoo hingga tak menyadari jika waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat" bela Kai.

"Heol...gombalanmu menjijikkan" ujar Suho dengan ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Kau tak pernah merasakannya kan, hyung? Suruh Yixing Noona kesini untuk melakukannya padamu" goda Kai. Suho menatap Kai tak suka lalu mendengus. Suho mengambil jajangmyeon lalu memakannya. Dia pasti selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan Kai. Kai terkikik melihat hyungnya yang berhasil dia goda.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Soo?" tanya Kai lemah lembut.

"Curry ramyeon"

Kai mengangguk lalu mengambilkan curry ramyeon untuk Kyungsoo. Sedangkan dirinya mengambil ayam goreng. Kyungsoo menerima curry ramyeon dari Kai. Satu tangan Kai yang bebas menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk didepannya. Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan menuruti semua tindakan Kai. Kai memakan ayam gorengnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lainnya ia lingkarkan disekitar perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menikmati makanannya dalam pelukan Kai.

"Tak bisa kah kalian tidak bermesraan didepanku?" iri Suho melihat kemesraan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau iri suruh saja Yixing Noona kemari" jawab Kai cuek. Suho cemberut dan memakan habis makanannya hingga mulutnya penuh. Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Kai.

"Mianhae, oppa. Dia memang seperti itu" ujar Kyungsoo minta maaf.

"Gwenchana. Dia memang adik yang kurang ajar" sinis Suho setelah menelan habis makanannya. Kai cuek dan pura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Suho.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menenteng tasnya dipundak. Kakinya terus melangkah ke tempat parkir kampus. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan harus segera bergegas menuju perusahaannya. Terlihat wajahnya tampak letih dan lelah yang disamarkan dengan poker facenya. Sehun selalu bekerja keras untuk segala urusannya. Dia akan melakukan yang terbaik hingga dia puas dengan hasilnya.

Sehun berbelok melewati koridor yang sepi. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Ingin sekali Sehun berlari dan memeluk sosok itu seperti biasanya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia tak bisa. Bukan karena egonya tapi demi kebaikan sosok itu. Sosok itu masih tak menyadari jika Sehun berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Saat sosok itu menegakkan kepalanya, dia terdiam. Kakinya terhenti untuk jalan. Matanya terpaku menatap mata elang milik Sehun.

Sehun dengan santai memandang yeoja yang berada beberapa meter didepannya. Tatapannya berkesan datar tak peduli. Sehun melewati yeoja itu tanpa melirik atau berbicara sedikitpun. Yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya saat Sehun melewatinya begitu saja. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Hunnie..." lirih Luhan. Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan tapi karena koridor kampus yang begitu sepi jadi suaranya masih terdengar oleh Sehun yang berjarak beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia masih diam dan tak ingin berbalik. Luhan berbalik dan menatap punggung Sehun. Rasanya sangat sedih saat Sehun tak ingin melihatnya. Luhan berjalan pelan mendekati Sehun. Tangannya terangkat ingin menggapai tubuh Sehun. Tapi pergerakannya berhenti saat Sehun berkata sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Luhan-ssi?"

Tubuh Luhan bergetar. Sehun memanggilnya secara formal dan itu membuat dadanya sesak. Tangan Luhan yang terangkat kembali turun. Air matanya menetes setelah ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Aniyo, Sehun-ssi. A-aku ha-hanya ingin minta maaf. Ta-tapi sepertinya kau sangat sibuk. Per-permisi"

Luhan berbalik dan langsung berlari menjauhi Sehun. Air mata Luhan terus mengalir dan tak mau terhenti. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap air matanya. Dirinya terlalu bodoh. Ini yang dia inginkan dan Sehun hanya menuruti keinginannya. Tapi dia ingin sekali Sehun memberontak untuk tak menuruti keinginannya. Luhan terlalu munafik.

Sehun berbalik dan melihat Luhan yang berlari pergi. Sehun tau jika kekasihnya itu tengah menangis. Suara Luhan bergetar saat berucap. Sehun meninju tembok yang ada disisinya. Sehun terlalu kesal dengan dirinya yang telah menyakiti Luhan, kekasih yang teramat dicintainya. Pikirannya kacau. Ingin sekali Sehun menyusul Luhan dan memeluk tubuh gadisnya agar tak menangis lagi. Tapi dialah sebab Luhan menangis. Apakah masih pantas dia sebagai kekasihnya setelah menyakiti perasaan Luhan?

Sehun kembali melangkah ke tempat parkir. Wajahnya sangat kacau. Tatapan matanya seakan ingin membunuh siapa saja yang memandangnya. Mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya di tempat parkir takut menatap Sehun apalagi menegurnya. Sehun seakan-akan mengeluarkan aura dingin dan menusuk disekitar tubuhnya. Setiap mahasiswa yang dilewatinya akan merasa merinding dan bergidik ngeri. Mereka akan langsung pergi dengan kepala menunduk.

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung masuk kedalamnya. Sehun menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi dari kampusnya. Laju mobil Sehun begitu cepat. Sehun dengan kasar membanting stir mobilnya. Dia tak peduli keselamatan dirinya. Pikirannya masih kacau dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sesampainya di perusahaannya, ia langsung menuju ruangannya. Ia abaikan setiap pegawai yang menegurnya. Ia tak peduli dengan setiap kata-kata bisikan dari pegawai yang membicarakannya. Ia hanya ingin berada diruangannya dan menenangkan diri. Sehun masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol ke lantai ruangannya. Saat pintu lift akan tertutup, ada beberapa pegawai yang menahannya sehingga pintunya kembali terbuka. Sehun mentap datar kearah pegawai yang berada diambang pintu lift. Para pegawainya yang menyadari akan tatapan Sehun langsung menunduk takut dan membiarkan Sehun menaiki liftnya sendirian.

"Sajangnim...apa anda tak apa-apa? Tangan anda terluka" khawatir sekertaris Sehun setelah melihat tangan Sehun yang sedikit berdarah.

"Gwenchana" jawab Sehun datar.

"Apa perlu saya ambil kan kotak obat?" tawar sekertaris Sehun.

"Dwesseo. Jangan biarkan ada seorangpun masuk ke dalamku. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu" ucap Sehun lalu masuk kedalam ruangannya. Sekertaris Sehun mengangguk patuh dan membungkuk.

Sehun melangkah menuju meja kerjanya. Sehun duduk dan bersandar dikursinya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Semuanya berputar-putar diotak Sehun. Sehun kembali teringat kejadian dikampus tadi. Dia benar-benar tak ingin membuat Luhan sampai menangis seperti itu. tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ingin sekali ia merobek mulutnya yang membuat Luhannya menangis. Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah.

Sehun membuka satu persatu berkas yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Dia harus kembali bekerja. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin lari dan tak ingin mengurus semua pekerjaan yang membuatnya pusing ini. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seluruh hidupnya seakan dikontrol appanya. Sehun menggeram frustasi dan melempar berkas yang dibawanya. Berkas itu berceceran dilantai. Sehun memegang kepalanya. Bekerja disaat seperti ini sangat menyiksanya. Yang Sehun inginkan saat ini hanya Luhan. Dia butuh Luhan sekarang juga.

Sehun kembali melempar berkas-berkasnya. Kertas-kertas bercecer diruangannya terutama disekitar meja kerja Sehun. Sehun benar-benar frustasi. Beberapa hari tak melihat Luhan, tak mendengar suaranya, tak bisa merasakan sentuhannya membuatnya gila. Dirinya semakin gila lagi karena telah menyakiti Luhan. Sehun berteriak frustasi. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan begitu juga dengan bajunya.

"Wow...tempat ini seperti habis terkena badai"

Sehun menoleh kearah pintu. Kai melihat sekitar ruangan Sehun yang terlihat sangat 'mengesankan'.

"Jusungeyo, sajangnim. Tuan Kai memaksa untuk bertemu dengan anda" ucap sekertaris Sehun takut. Sehun mengangguk dan menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau terlihat sangat berantakan. Apakah dulu aku juga seberantakan dirimu?" tanya Kai yang sudah duduk disofa.

"Tak seberantakan sepertiku tapi kau terlihat sangat mengenaskan saat itu" canda Sehun.

"Sepertinya seorang wanita dapat berdampak besar bagi kehidupan kita" sindir Kai.

"Sangat. Bertengkar dengan mereka sudah membuatku seperti ini apalagi sampai aku kehilangan mereka" ucap Sehun dengan muka frustasinya.

"Tak usah kau bayangkan. Karena itu sangat menyiksamu hingga kau ingin mati" balas Kai menerawang.

"Aku salut padamu. Kau mampu bertahan selama itu" puji Sehun.

"Dan aku harap kau tak mengikuti jejakku" gurau Kai. Sehun dan Kai tertawa bersama menertawakan kebodohan mereka.

"Ada apa hingga kau kemari?" tanya Sehun.

"Baby Soo meneleponku jika Luhan Noona terlihat kacau dan menyuruhku untuk menemui dan melihat keadaanmu" jawab Kai.

"Ah benar...Kyungsoo Noona sudah pulang. Aku bahkan sampai sekarang belum bertemu dengannya" ujar Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tak usah mengganti topik" peringat Kai. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Begitulah. Dia mencoba meminta maaf tapi aku berbicara dingin kepadanya" aku Sehun.

"Kau terlalu bodoh seperti aku dulu. Temui dia dan katakan bahwa kau sangat mencintainya" saran Kai.

"Hanya begitu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau ingin yang seperti apa? Aku tau kau bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Cukup yakinkan dia bahwa kau sangat mencintainya dan itu sudah mewakili semuanya" tutur Kai. Sehun merenungkan kata-kata Kai. Mungkin Kai benar. Tak ada salahnya mencobanya batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yehet! Setiap couple ada dichap ini walaupun masih belum jelas hubungan Hunhan n Chanbaek. Aku sempilkan Kaisoo momen dichap ini. Mian jika berkesan maksa. Chap ini aku gunain buat nyadarin Luhan dan Baekhyun. Semoga mereka sadar setelah curhat bareng Kyungsoo,, kkkk. Gimana chap kemarin? Puas dengan kaisoo momennya? Mian jika banyak typo disana-sini. Kemarin dapet kritikan membangun. Makasih sudah mengkoreksi tulisanku. Sangat membantu banget. Soalnya klo udah ngetik gag sadar juga.**

**Ada beberapa readers yang tanya kapan epep ini end. Aku masih belum tau kapan endnya yang jelas aku gag mau panjang2. Akan aku usahakan sampai chap 16 atau mungkin kurang. Aku takut jika readers nanti bosan. Happy ending atau gag aku masih belum tau, hehehe #ketawa nista. Dan aku usahain setiap chap kedepan selama Chanbaek dan Hunhan baikan akan ada kaisoo momennya. Banyak atau sedikit tergantung alur ceritanya ya. untuk para readers baru mungkin ada yang belum tau klo epep ini sequel dari epepku yang berjudul Saranghae, Noona! Saya hanya mengingatkan. Mungkin ada yang penasaran awal mula dari epep ini. hehehe  
><strong>

**Makasih para readers setia yang selalu menunggu setiap epepku. Semangat dari kalian membuatku terharu untuk selalu cepat apdate. Jangan lupa untuk review disetiap chapnya. Untuk para silent readers terima kasih juga tapi aku harap kalian ikutan review. Mian aku belum bisa bales review kalian yang chap kemarin. Aku udah ada epep baru setelah epep ini tamat. Tapi masih belum tau kapan dipublishnya. It's Yaoi time. Biasanya setelah aku buat GS aku akan buat Yaoi. Biar imbang. Itu sedikit bocoran aja dariku. Terima kasih para readers-nim #deepbow bareng Kaisoo.**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, ParkHyunHa, hunhanrakaisoo , thelostisland35, kim kyung soo, JonginDO,Taman Coklat, Winnybo Q'star, k0j3t4, kyungsooaddict, YoungHeeSEHUN94, shijue, Riska laheb, Guest, BabyZhao, **  
><strong>kyungiee, Yesha1214, zhea . zhiioott, FitraBela, kinannkinanti, The Spring, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, keroro . r . kero, kyungiee, teukiangle, Silent Kaisoo, deerxiviiiv, she3nn0, humaira9394, xiuchenchen, yoosushipper729, hxnhxn, InSoo-nim, RiKyungie, Sniaanggrn, dekaeskajei, hyenakim501, Leewufan, frz2407, mocca, aku adalah aku, sehunpou, MbemXiumin, xoxokyungsu, doctorbaek, mozavirgodiyana, guest, love<br>**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	13. Chapter 13

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menata semua perlengkapan yang diperlukan Kai selama dinas ke Jepang. Kyungsoo memilih setiap barang yang akan dibawa Kai selama disana. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak lincah memasukkan baju-baju Kai kedalam koper. Kyungsoo sedikit bersenandung selagi memasukkan baju. Suara merdu Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian Kai yang sedari tadi menonton TV. Kekasihnya itu tampak asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Kai mengamati pahatan indah yang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya. Kyungsoo benar-benar sempurna. Hidupnya lebih berwarna dan indah saat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengagumi sosok Kyungsoo yang dewasa. Sudah lama ia tak mendapat kehangatan dari seorang wanita. Kyungsoo datang bagaikan penyelamat hidupnya.

Kai masih menatap kekasih mungilnya. Pancaran mata Kai menunjukkan tatapan memuja dan cinta. Tak ada yang pernah melihat pandangan mata Kai yang begitu lembut selain Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Kai sedang melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mendekati Kai dan duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo membelai lembut pipi empunya hanya bisa menutup mata dan menikmati setiap sentuhan malaikatnya.

Kyungsoo mengamati wajah tampan kekasihnya. Tangan Kyungsoo menyusuri setiap wajah kekasihnya dari mata, hidung, pipi hingga bibir. Tangan Kyungsoo masih mengusap daerah sekitar bibir Kai. Kai membuka matanya yang langsung bertabrakan dengan mata bulat gadisnya. Keduanya saling tatap. Dari tatapan mereka seakan-akan menyiratkan rasa cinta yang teramat dalam. Kai melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Kyungsoo. Dalam sekali tarikan tubuh Kyungsoo sudah berada sangat dekat dengan tubuh Kai. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat hingga hembusan nafas mereka saling beradu.

Kai masih menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo. Wajahnya semakin ia dekatkan. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Hembusan hangat dari Kai membuatnya terbuai. Kai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Kai meresapi sensasi nikmat yang luar biasa yang terjadi saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo semakin rapat. Kai mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk mengecap bibir manis kekasihnya. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kai.

Keduanya menikmati ciuman mereka. Suara detak jantung mereka yang berderu menimbulkan ritme tersendiri untuk keduanya. Seakan musik yang mengiringi sesi ciuman panas mereka. Kai memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tak tahan dengan cumbuan Kai melampiaskannya dengan menjambak rambut Kai. Kyungsoo benar-benar terbuai. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan lemas. Ciuman Kai membuatnya mabuk dan tak ingin ia lepas. Sensasi-sensasi menggelitik akibat kulit mereka yang bersentuhan menambah kacau pikirannya. Kyungsoo tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Seluruh tubuhnya dan hatinya dimiliki seutuhnya oleh kekasih hatinya yang teramat ia cintai.

Entah sejak kapan tubuh Kyungsoo berada diatas Kai. Keduanya masih saling melumat dan berbagi saliva. Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Kai mengamati wajah sayu kekasihnya dari bawah dengan beberapa saliva yang menempel disekitar mulut kekasihnya. Dada Kai naik turun. Sebanyak mungkin ia mengambil udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap namjanya yang berada dibawahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jika kau tak melepaskan ciumanmu tadi aku rasa aku akan berbuat jauh kepadamu" goda Kai. Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai. Kekasihnya ini lama-lama mesum. Kai terkekeh.

"Aku harap cepat menikahimu agar aku bisa berbuat lebih dari sekedar ciuman" canda Kai. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai.

"Jangan berbicara yang macam-macam" sergah Kyungsoo dengan muka merahnya.

"Kau tak ingin segera menikah denganku? Padahal aku sangat ingin. Menyiksa sekali kalau hanya sebatas ciuman. Aku ingin melihat tubuh polosmu yang berada dibawah...Aw! Aw! Yak! Apo!" kalimat Kai terputus saat Kyungsoo dengan brutal memukul kekasihnya yang mulai mesum.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kenapa kau jadi mesum begini?!" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih memukuli Kai.

Kai menghindari pukulan Kyungsoo tapi itu percuman saja karena tubuh Kyungsoo masih diatasnya yang membuatnya tak bisa banyak bergerak. Kyungsoo masih memukul Kai tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan akan terjatuh. Dengan gerak cepat Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Untung saja dia tak terlambat. Jika terlambat sedikit mungkin Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan kepala terkantuk meja.

"Makanya jangan banyak bergerak diatas tubuhku. Kau akan terjatuh nanti" nasehat Kai.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kai yang tak tahan mengecup kilat bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melotot menerima perlakuan namjanya. Kai terkekeh melihat mata bulat milik Kyungsoo semakin bulat saat ia melotot. Dikecupnya lagi kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Kita biarkan saja sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta itu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyirami bunga-bunga dihalaman depan rumahnya. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum melihat bunga yang bermekaran dipekarangan rumahnya. Luhan sangat merawat bunga-bunga yang ditanamnya sendiri. Luhan berjongkok dan menyiram bunga mawar dihadapannya. Luhan memandangi mawar itu dan tersenyum lebar. Hatinya terasa tenang melihat mawar-mawarnya yang tumbuh subur. Tangannya terulur menyentuh mawar-mawar kesayangannya.

Seorang namja didalam mobil memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan. Senyum diwajah dinginnya terkembang melihat Luhan tersenyum. Ekspresi yeoja itu begitu lembut dan menghangatkan hatinya. Ingin sekali dia menemui gadis itu dan menatap mata rusanya yang menawan. Ia sandarkan kepalanya diatas stri mobil dengan terus memandang seorang gadis yang selalu memikat hatinya. Gadis itu dapat membuatnya gila. Namja poker face sepertinya dapat ia ubah menjadi namja penuh senyum dan hangat bila berada disamping gadis itu.

Raut wajah namja itu berubah datar saat melihat yeoja itu kesakitan. Secepat kilat namja itu beranjak dari mobilnya menghampiri yeoja yang ia amati sedari tadi. Ia sedikit berlari mengingat jarak mobilnya dan rumah gadis itu sedikit agak jauh. Dengan nafas yang memburu namja itu meraih tangan gadis itu yang berlumuran darah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi namja itu menghisap jari gadis itu yang tertusuk duri mawar. Gadis itu terkejut menerima perlakuan tak terduga dari seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Hunnie..." gumamnya.

Namja itu melepaskan hisapannya dan memandang jari yang dihisapnya. Tak ada darah yang keluar lagi dari jari mulus milik gadis pujaannya. Namja itu mengamati kesepuluh jari yeoja yang ada dihadapannya dengan teliti. Memastikan tak ada lagi luka ditangan gadisnya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Mawar memang sangat cantik tapi dibalik kecantikannya tersembunyi duri yang sangat tajam" ucap Sehun melangkah pergi.

Luhan menahan gerakan Sehun dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangisannya tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Segala rasa yang ada dihatinya ia curahkan dipelukan kekasihnya itu. Luhan tak dapat lagi berkata-kata. Dia hanya sanggup menangis. Tangisan yang mengisyaratkan kepedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan mendekap erat Luhan yang menangis. Tangisan Luhan begitu menyayat hatinya. Sehun lebih memilih Luhan berteriak dan memarahinya dari pada menangis seperti ini. Luhan semakin membenamkan mukanya ke dada Sehun. Namja yang sangat dirindukannya akhirnya datang kepadanya. Luhan tak sanggup lagi mendiamkan atau didiamkan Sehun. Luhan terlalu mencintai Sehun.

"Saranghae, Lu"

Ucapan Sehun itu langsung membuat Luhan menangis semakin keras. Luhan mempererat pelukannya. Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan. Benar kata Kai. Dia hanya mengatakan 'Saranghae' dan Luhan langsung paham. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Luhan. ia benar-benar rindu gadisnya ini.

Keduanya lama sekali berpelukan didepan rumah Luhan. Menyesapi setiap rasa rindu dan cinta dari pelukan itu. Mereka tak sadar jika sedang diperhatikan oleh sepasang kekasih yang berada didalam mobil.

"Sepertinya kita tak bisa mampir kerumah Luhan Noona hari ini, Soo" ucap Kai.

"Kurasa begitu. Akhirnya mereka berbaikan juga" ujar Kyungsoo senang.

"Apa kita bisa berdiam disini lebih lama? Aku ingin menyaksikan adegan romantis yang amat sangat jarang terlihat ini" tanya Kai yang masih memandang dua orang sedang berpelukan.

"Kita tak boleh mengganggu mereka, Kai. Sebaiknya kita pergi saja" usul Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo. Lagipula lebih enak melakukannya sendiri dari pada hanya menonton" balas Kai dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merona. Kai terkekeh dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk Luhan yang tiduran disampingnya. Keduanya ada dikamar Luhan, lebih tepatnya berada diatas ranjang Luhan. Sehun membelai rambut halus Luhan. Rambut coklat karamel panjang Luhan yang sangat halus dan harum. Sehun menciumi puncak kepala gadisnya. Sehun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dengan begini saja dia sudah cukup tau jika Luhan sudah tak lagi marah kepadanya dan ia juga tak marah kepada Luhan.

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. Aroma maskulin Sehun yang tercium dihidungnya menenangkannya. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang Sehun. Luhan sama sekali tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Bahkan tadi Sehun harus membujuk Luhan untuk melepaskan pelukannya agar bisa berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi Luhan menolak. Ia masih ingin berpelukan dengan Sehun. Sehunpun tak ada pilihan lain selain menggendong Luhan seperti koala. Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun dan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sehun. Sehun sedikit kualahan dengan sikap manja Luhan tapi Sehun tak marah.

Adegan menggendong Luhan sempat dilihat oleh maid-maid dirumah Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit malu. Toh Luhan adalah pacarnya jadi tak masalah. Para maid hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Luhan yang begitu manja pada Sehun. Luhan memang gadis yang manja, apalagi jika bersama Sehun. Sikap anggun dan dewasa yang selalu ia tunjukkan diluar akan berubah bila bertemu Sehun.

"Kau tak marah padaku, Hunnie?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya setelah lama tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku tak bisa marah padamu, Lu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu" jawab Sehun lembut.

"Tapi kemarin kau berkata terlewat dingin kepadaku" lirih Luhan. Sehun mempererat pelukannya.

"Mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap Sehun tulus. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang Sehun lekat. Sehun ikut memandang Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf, Sehun-ah. Aku berlaku seperti anak kecil. Aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku...aku...aku bukan pacar yang baik" tutur Luhan sendu. Luhan menunduk tak berani mentap mata Sehun. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar matanya bertatapan dengannya.

"Listen, baby. Aku tau kau marah karena waktuku tak lagi seutuhnya untukmu. Tapi semua cintaku seluruhnya milikmu. Aku milikmu begitu juga kau milikku"

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Sehunnya benar-benar mencintainya. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun. Tangisnya tak terbendung lagi. Bahagia menyelimuti hatinya. Kata-kata Sehun begitu mengena dihatinya. Sehun begitu romantis. Sangat. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. Akhirnya kesalahpahaman ini dapat terselesaikan juga. Akan ia ingat baik-baik jika dia harus mentraktir Kai setelah ia pulang dari Jepang.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengamati Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tersenyum lebar. Mereka kini sudah sampai di Jepang. Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Jepang, Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Entah apa yang dipikirkan yeojanya itu yang jelas ia sangat menikmati senyuman gadisnya yang sangat menawan. Kyungsoo mengamati pemandangan melalui jendela mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Ingin sekali Kai menciumi Kyungsoo sekarang. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena dia berada dimobil bersama seorang sopir. Ia tak ingin wibawanya yang selalu ia jaga hancur didepan orang lain.

Mobil berhenti bergerak. Mereka telah sampai disebuah hotel yang Kyungsoo pesan untuk tempat menginap mereka. Kai keluar terlebih dahulu lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk turun. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan. Beberapa staff dari anak cabang perusahaannya menyambutnya. Semua membungkuk hormat. Asal kalian ketahui, hotel tempat mereka menginap merupakan hotel milik keluarga Kim. Hotel itu sangat terkenal di Jepang.

Seorang manager hotel menyambut kedatangan Kai dan mengantarkan Kai beserta timnya menuju kamar mereka. Selama perjalanan menuju kamar, Kai bertanya berbagai hal kepada sang manager tentang hotel yang mereka tempati. Kai hanya sempat membaca laporan saja tentang hotel itu dan belum sempat berkunjung kesana untuk memastikan segalanya. Setelah lama berdiskusi akhirnya Kai sampai dikamarnya. Royal suite room tentunya. Sang manager membuka pintu kamar itu dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Selamat beristirahat, Tuan Kai" ucap manager itu dengan bahasa Jepangnya. Kai mengangguk. Manager itu menutup pintu setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo berada didalam kamar.

"Apa aku akan satu kamar denganmu?"

"Yang lainnya mendapatkan kamar mereka sendiri tapi kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mendapat kamar?"

"Lalu...Kau bisa berbahasa Jepang? Aku baru tau jika kau menguasainya"

Kyungsoo memberondongi Kai dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Gadisnya itu sepertinya tidak lelah dengan perjalanan mereka. Kai saja sudah duduk disofa dan bersender karena merasakan _jet lag_.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Kai? Apa kau sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit? Kepalamu?"

Semua pertanyaan Kyungsoo terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Kepalanya semakin pening. Kyungsoo yang tak menyerah mendekati Kai dan memegang dahi Kai menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Kau demam, Kai! apa kau permmm...mmmftt..."

Mulut Kyungsoo dibungkam paksa oleh mulut Kai. Kai yang tak sanggup mendengar ocahan Kyungsoo yang tak tau kenapa jadi secerewet ini. Akhirnya ia membungkam Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya sendiri. Kyungsoo meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan tapi Kai menolak dan tetap mencium Kyungsoo bahkan lebih dalam. Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo tak memberontak, Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya. Saat Kyungsoo hendak protes Kai dengan sigap menaruh kepalanya dipangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat lelah. Biarkan seperti ini dulu dan jangan bicara apapun"

Perintah Kai bagaikan sihir untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung diam dan tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat sangat lelah hanya bisa pasrah dan membelai rambut kekasihnya. Raut wajah Kai yang semula tampak tegang berangsur-angsur melunak dan tenang. Sepertinya Kai sudah mulai tertidur. Kyungsoo terus memandangi wajah kalem namjanya yang begitu sangat mempesona walaupun saat tidur. Melihat wajah damai Kai membuat dirinya mengantuk. Matanya semakin lama semakin berat untuk terbuka. Kyungsoo bersender disofa dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Kai sedikit menggeliat dari tidurnya. Mata elangnya membuka perlahan-lahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur. Kai mencoba bangkit dari pangkuan Kyungsoo secara perlahan agar tak membangunkan malaikatnya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Kai mengamati wajah Kyungsoo. Tangan yang satu ia gerakkan untuk menyingkirkan rambut Kyungsoo yang menghalangi pandangannya dari wajah ayu Kyungsoo. Kai menyelipkan rambut Kyungsoo kebelakang telinganya. Tangannya masih bertahan ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Kai mulai melumat pelan bibir manis Kyungsoo. Perlahan-lahan seperti barang rapuh yang jika ditekan akan langsung pecah. Tangannya yang masih bertengger apik menangkup telinga Kyungsoo mulai menekan sedikit kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa ada suasana basah dibibirnya langsung membuka matanya. Mata bulatnya langsung menangkap mata Kai yang tertutup rapat. Kyungsoo yang mulai mendapat kesadarannya langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kai tengah mencium dirinya saat ia tidur. Kyungsoo tak menolak perlakuan Kai. Kedua tangannya langsung ia lingkarkan dileher Kai. Kai kaget. Kyungsoo terbangun dan langsung membalas ciumannya. Hal itu tak disia-siakan Kai. Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kini Kyungsoo berada dipangkuan Kai dan masih berpanggut mesra. Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka secara sepihak. Kai mendesah kecewa. Ia tatap lekat mata Kyungsoo yang masih sayu.

"Kau curang. Mencuri ciuman disaat aku tertidur" rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau selalu menggoda apapun yang kau lakukan, Soo. Aku jadi tak tahan ingin menciummu terus" goda Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Kai selalu bisa membuatnya tersipu.

Kai mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. Tingkah Kyungsoo yang malu-malu sangat menggemaskan. Ia ingin terus menggoda Kyungsoo hingga wajah gadisnya itu merah padam. Kai merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya. Kai menyentuh helai demi helai rambut Kyungsoo yang halus. Kyungsoo ikut merapikan rambut Kai. Sedikit peluh yang berada di dahi Kai ia usap dengan kedua tangannya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Tak ada bosannya ia menatap malaikat tanpa sayapnya. Terlihat selalu bersinar. Kai membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku lapar" lirih Kai. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kai. Ditelinganya Kai seperti sedang merengek minta makan.

"Kau ingin makan dibawah atau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin disuapi" manja Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Namjanya ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo meraih telepon yang berada dinakas meja dekat sofa yang mereka duduki. Kyungsoo memesan beberapa makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Setelah menyebutkan semua pesanannya Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya. Kai kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Pelukan mereka sempat terlepas karena Kyungsoo harus memesan makan malam mereka.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai memeluk tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menyalakan TV dan menonton kartun yang tak tau apa judulnya. Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan benda persegi didepannya. Sedangkan Kai? Dia masih asik memeluk Kyungsoo dan menciumi aroma tubuh Kyungsoo. Lama kelamaan kau seperti maniak Kai. ckckckc.

Pintu kamar Kai diketuk. Kyungsoo yang hendak membuka pintu langsung ditahan Kai. Kai tak ingin pelukan hangat Kyungsoo menghilang dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Kai.

"Mandilah. Aku yakin itu makan malam kita. Jadi aku harus membukanya, bukankah kau lapar?" bujuk Kyungsoo. Dengan sedikit malas Kai bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan beranjak membukakan pintu kamar.

Kyungsoo membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Setelah mengecek jika itu adalah pegawai hotel yang membawakan makanan, Kyungsoo membuka lebar pintu kamarnya. Sang pengantar makanan menyerahkan troli yang berisi makanan ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup kembali pintunya, tak lupa juga ia menguncinya. Kyungsoo membawa troli itu ke dekat sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Ia meninggalkan troli itu dan beranjak menuju kopernya. Rasanya gerah memakai baju yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Begitu Kai selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo langsung masuk kamar mandi lalu menguncinya cepat.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia paling tak kuat jika melihat Kai selesai mandi. Rambutnya yang basah dan menetes membuat pikirannya berkeliaran kemana-mana. Dia tak sepenuhnya salahkan jik aberpikiran seperti itu. Dia sudah dewasa tentu saja ia sedikit tau tentang hal-hal yang seperti itu. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya malu. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran kotor. Kyungsoo langsung melesat untuk mandi. Ia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya yang sudah memanas.

Kai terheran melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Apa salahku batin Kai. Kai melihat penampilannya dari bawah keatas dari cermin. Dia menggunakan celana dan baju lalu kenapa Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar mandi tanpa melihatnya. Kai memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti sambil mengusak rambutnya yang masih basah.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkapnya dan rambutnya yang sudah sedikit mengering. Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang sibuk menonton TV. Pandangannya beralih ke troli yang berisi makanan. Makanan itu masih utuh dan tak disentuh sama sekali. Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai.

"Kenapa kau tak makan, Kai? Bukankah kau lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo dibelakang Kai. Kai memutar kepalanya kebelakang.

"Aku bilang ingin disuapi jadi aku menunggumu" jawab Kai santai. Kai menggerakan telunjuknya memanggil Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya. Kai mengecup Kyungsoo secepat kilat. Wajah Kyungsoo merona dan memukuli Kai yang berani menciumnya seenaknya. Tawa Kai menggelegar dikamar mereka. Kai terus menghindari pukulan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengejar Kai ingin memukulnya.

Kai menghentikan larinya begitu juga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat lebih lelah dibandingkan Kai. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan dan keringat membanjiri dahinya. Kai yang merasa bersalah langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengelap keringat Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Matanya terpaku melihat wajah Kai yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah yang dipenuhi peluh, nafas hangatnya yang menerpa kulit wajahnya, bibir tebal yang menggoda untuk dikecup semua tampak begitu seksi dimata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun. Pesona Kai terlalu kuat untuk ia sia-siakan.

Kai menunduk saat menyadari Kyungsoo tak bergerak sama sekali. Jelas sekali ia lihat jika Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia tunjukkan smirk andalannya. Kyungsoo semakin terpana. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo spontan menutup kedua matanya. Tapi wajah Kai melewati wajah Kyungsoo. Bibir Kai tepat berada ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau jika aku sangat tampan hingga kau terpesona menatapku" bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo dengan suara beratnya.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar langsung mendorong tubuh Kai. Wajahnya semerah tomat.

"A-Aku ta-tak terpesona pa-padamu. Kau percaya diri sekali" gagap Kyungsoo. Kai semakin menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau berbicara gugup begitu?" goda Kai.

"I-itu ka-karena aku habis berlari jadinya berbicara seperti ini" sanggah Kyungsoo. Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong, Soo. Wajahmu sudah semerah tomat asal kau tau"

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai. Dirinya sangat malu karena ketahuan terpesona dihadapan Kai. Kai tersenyum geli melihat tingkah yeojanya yang malu-malu itu. Bahagia sekali hidupnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Kedua alisnya saling menyatu. Ada yang aneh dengan rumahnya. Para maid sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu yang Baekhyun sendiri tak tau. Setiap kali dirinya bertanya ke salah satu maid pasti mereka menghindari Baekhyun atau menjawab tidak tau. Baekhyun semakin heran dengan keadaan rumahnya yang tampak rapi dan bersih. Setiap hari rumahnya selalu rapi dan bersih tapi ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini. Terlihat lebih wah seperti sebuah perayaan.

Baekhyun menyusuri setiap sudut rumahnya. Para maid sibuk dengan tugas-tugas mereka. Mereka akan menyapa Baekhyun bila Baekhyun mendekati mereka. Baekhyun mengamati setiap sudut rumahnya. Ada nuansa baru yang membuatnya begitu senang. Kakinya melangkah memasuki ruang makan dan wow... Banyak sekali makanan yang terhidang diatas meja makan. Makanan kelas atas yang jarang sekali eommanya hidangkan. Eomma Baekhyun senang dengan masakan rumah biasa. Jadi setiap hari eommanya akan menyajikan makanan sederhana yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk Baekhyun dan juga suaminya.

Baekhyun mengitari meja makanan yang tampak seperti harta karun dadakan itu. Hampir saja air liurnya menetes melihat makanan yang begitu lezat. Setelah puas melihat makanan yang sebanyak itu, kaki mungilnya keluar dan menuju ruang keluarga. Baekhyun tercengang melihat ruang keluarganya disulap menjadi sebuah ruangan mewah nan anggun. Banyak hiasan disana-sini membuat ruangan itu semakin gemerlap.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar. Eommanya benar-benar akan membuat pesta mewah. Tak biasanya rumahnya yang biasa itu disulap menjadi rumah yang wah. Baekhyun tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Segala perabotan yang ada diganti dengan perabotan baru yang merupakan koleksi dari eommanya. Setiap gelas yang ada diruangan itu dipoles semengkilap mungkin. Sinar lampu yang mengenai gelas-gelas itu menimbulkan efek gemerlap yang indah seperti berlian.

Saat Baekhyun hendak pergi dari ruangan itu, eommanya baru saja pulang entah dari mana. Baekhyun mengintip dari ruangan keluarga. Terlihat banyak sekali barang yang dibawa eommanya. Para maid membantu eomma Baekhyun membawakan barang-barang itu. Jika dilihat dari nama yang ada ditas belanjaan eommanya seperti sebuah brand baju mahal. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Apa mungkin eommanya belanja baju ditempat mahal hanya untuk sebuah pesta? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Eommanya tak terlalu suka menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk belanja pakaian.

Tatapan mata Baekhyun dan eommanya bertemu. Eomma Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri anaknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung tanpa memberikan ekspresi apapun. Eomma Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Baekhyun dan keluar dari rumah. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya menurut saja.

"Kita akan kemana, eomma?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya setelah mereka di dalam mobil.

"Kau diam saja dan harus menuruti kemauan eomma. Arraseo?" perintah eommanya. Baekhyun mengangguk imut. Eomma Baekhyun yang gemas melihat Baekhyun langsung memeluk putri semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yehet! Tuh udah aku buatin Kaisoo momen dan Hunhan momennya. Untuk Chanbaek momennya mungkin besok ya. Hunhan akhirnya aku buat akur juga dengan cara yang lumayan sweet. Maaf kalo masih kurang sweetnya. Takutnya diabetes ntar /halah/ Kaisoo momennya masih kurangkah? Yang penting masih adalah ya,, hihihihi.**

**Yang minta kaisoo ada konflik lagi maafkan aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Ntar ceritanya gag selesai-selesai klo ada konflik terus. Ada yang request sulay couple dimunculin. Aku ga jamin bisa munculin. Untuk Minseok masih aku buat single dulu. Ada yang minta ratenya jadi M apalagi untuk Kaisoo. Aku belum bisa buat epep rate M chingu. Mian. Kapan Kaisoo nikah? Ditunggu aja ya, hahahaha. Setelah semua pasangan akur aku akan menamatkan ceritanya. Gag tau nanti tamatnya kayak apa. Aku masih belum ada bayangan. So ditunggu aja.**

**Terima kasih buat para readers disini yang mereview epep selinganku yg judulnya GIDAEHAE. Aku sangat terkesan dan tersanjung jika epep itu dapet banyak review. Tenang saja, karena epep itu gag beneran END. Aku masih akan melanjutkannya tapi ga tau kapan akan dipost. Aku harus namatin epep ini dulu dan aku juga udah janji klo setelah ini YAOI yang berkibar. Jadi sabar ya.**

**Sekali lagi aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para readers yang setia review, favorit dan follow epepku. Tanpa kalian aku gag akan bisa menyelesaikan epepku dalam waktu cepat. Gomawo readers-deul.**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, ParkHyunHa, hunhanrakaisoo , thelostisland35, kim kyung soo, JonginDO,Taman Coklat, Winnybo Q'star, k0j3t4, kyungsooaddict, YoungHeeSEHUN94, shijue, Riska laheb, Guest, BabyZhao, **  
><strong>kyungiee, Yesha1214, zhea . zhiioott, FitraBela, kinannkinanti, The Spring, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, keroro . r . kero, kyungiee, teukiangle, Silent Kaisoo, deerxiviiiv, she3nn0, humaira9394, xiuchenchen, yoosushipper729, hxnhxn, InSoo-nim, RiKyungie, Sniaanggrn, dekaeskajei, hyenakim501, Leewufan, frz2407, mocca, aku adalah aku, sehunpou, MbemXiumin, xoxokyungsu, doctorbaek, mozavirgodiyana, guest, lovee, <strong>  
><strong>Hyomilulu, Kim Rin Rin, cahayaanjanie, kellyangelina20802, nanadyo<strong>

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	14. Chapter 14

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo merapikan penampilannya didepan cermin. Ia harus terlihat sempurna agar tak mempermalukan Kai. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang ia ikat menjadi satu dibagian belakang kepalanya. Make up natural selalu menghias wajahnya yang cantik. Dress mini ketat berwarna hitam yang dipadu dengan blazer berwarna hitam-emas menambah glamor penampilannya. Tak lupa sepatu heels berwarna hitam mengkilat terpasang dengan indah di kakinya. Sederhana tapi terlihat anggun dan mewah itulah kesan pertama saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kai...Kau harus bergegas. Waktu kita tak banyak. Hari ini jadwalmu sangat padat" teriak Kyungsoo yang berada diruang santai kamar hotel mereka.

Kai tergesa-gesa keluar kamar tidur dengan mengenakan celana kain panjang berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih yang pas dibadannya. Rambutnya sudah disisir rapi keatas dengan belahan pinggir. Penampilannya saat ini jauh dari kata siap.

"Soo dimana kau..."

Ucapan Kai terhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan slow motion Kyungsoo berbalik badan. Rambutnya yang hitam sedikit berterbangan saat Kyungsoo berbalik. Matanya yang mengedip membuat Kai berhenti bernafas. Langkah Kyungsoo tampak sexy dan menggoda. Setiap gerakan Kyungsoo membuatnya terpaku dan lemas. Ingin sekali Kai bertekuk lutut dihadapan Kyungsoo tapi itu akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Kai sama sekali tak berkedip melihat Kyungsoo dengan penampilan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Kyungsoo mendekati Kai yang bengong ditempatnya dengan sebuah dasi ditangannya. Kyungsoo langsung memakaikan dasi dileher Kai. Kai masih diam dengan tampang bodohnya. Setelah Kyungsoo memakaikan dasi Kai, ia berjalan kedalam kamar untuk mengambil jas Kai.

"Rentangkan tanganmu"

Kai langsung merentangkan tangannya sesuai perintah Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo mengenakan jas Kai lalu merapikannya dari depan. Kyungsoo sekali lagi merapikan dasi Kai. Sekarang Kai sudah siap. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Sentuhan lembut tangan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai dari fantasi-fantasi liarnya.

"Soo...kau...aku...itu..."

"Arra. Ja! Sekarang pakai sepatumu lalu kita kebawah untuk sarapan. Yang lain sudah menunggu" potong Kyungsoo.

Kai menurut. Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa dokumen yang perlu ia bawa dan tasnya yang sudah berada di ruang tamu kamar hotel mereka. Kyungsoo sibuk mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang akan ia bawa. Ia tak menyadari jika Kai berada dibelakangnya. Kai melingkarkan tangannya disekitar perut sekertaris pribadinya itu. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tangan menggerayangi perutnya. Ia tak protes karena tau jika Kai yang melakukannya.

"Kita harus segera berangkat, bujangnim. Jadwal anda sangat ketat hari ini. Saya harap anda dapat bekerja sama" ucap Kyungsoo saat menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Kai.

Kai mengangguk dan menampilkan wajah seriusnya. Kyungsoo membukakan pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan Kai untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo benar-benar bersikap profesional. Dia tak ingin mencampur adukkan pekerjaan dan masalah pribadinya. Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan menuju lantai bawah dimana restoran berada. Jadwal pertama Kai adalah sarapan bersama dengan timnya dan beberapa petinggi hotel tempat mereka menginap.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan ceria melangkah memasuki perusahaan Sehun. Tangannya membawa bekal makan siang untuk Sehun. Baru kali ini ia menginjakkan kakinya dikantor Sehun. Sebelumnya ia tak mau pergi ke kantor Sehun dengan alasan cemburu dengan semua pekerjaan Sehun disana. Sehun juga tak pernah memaksa Luhan untuk mendatangi kantornya karena ia takut jika Luhan semakin marah bila ia acuhkan. Luhan menghampiri meja resepsionis dan tersenyum.

"Apakah Sehun ada diruangannya?" tanya Luhan.

"Maaf nona. Sajangnim tak bisa diganggu saat ini" jawab resepsionis.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, apa tak boleh?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Untuk sekarang tidak bisa nona. Jika nona mau nona bisa membuat jadwal terlebih dahulu" tawar sang resepsionis.

"Kenapa aku harus membuat jadwal hanya untuk bertemu Sehun?!" kesal Luhan.

"Aturan disini seperti itu nona. Anda harus membuat jadwal terlebih dahulu untuk menemui sajangnim" balas resepsionis tak mau kalah. Luhan memberengut kesal. Ia merogoh ponselnya yang berada ditas dan memanggil seseorang.

"Sehunnie...Apa aku tak boleh menemuimu dikantormu sendiri?"

_"Kau berada dikantorku, Lu?"_

"Eoh. Tapi kata resepsionismu ini bilang jika kau sedang sibuk dan tak dapat diganggu" Luhan melirik resepsionis yang terlihat gugup.

_"Aku akan kebawah. Tunggu aku"_

Pip

Luhan bersedekap didepan meja resepsionis. Dirinya kesal mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak mengenakan diawal pertama ia datang kesini. Dua yeoja yang menjadi resepsionis saling berbisik dengan memandang Luhan takut. Mereka tak menyangka jika Luhan akan menelepon sajangnim mereka langsung.

Tak berapa lama Sehun turun dan mendapati Luhan yang berdiri dengan wajah masamnya. Luhan pasti sangat sebal saat ini. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang hanya berdiam diri dan matanya yang menunjukkan akan menelan siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya. Sehun langsung mendekati yeojachingunya. Yeoja resepsionis yang melihat Sehun mendekat langsung membungkukkan badannya. Luhan langsung berwajah cerah melihat Sehun. Ia langsung memeluk Sehun. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kaget dari beberapa pegawainya yang tak sengaja melihat. Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan dan melihat Luhan dari atas kebawah.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku membawakanmu bekal makan siang. Aku tau kau pasti akan melewatkan makan siangmu jadi aku membawakan bekal" ucap Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruanganku saja" ajak Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan merangkul lengan Sehun. Sehun menoleh kearah meja resepsionis.

"Kalian kembalilah bekerja. Maafkan kekasihku yang berlaku sedikit kasar" ucap Sehun dengan poker facenya. Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk mengerti. Sehun melangkah menuju ruangannya diikuti Luhan yang sedari tadi merangkul mesra lengan Sehun.

Beberapa pegawai sempat tercengang melihat perlakuan sajangnim mereka. Mereka tak pernah melihat Sehun berlaku manis dan lembut oleh seorang yeoja pun. Bahkan dengan klien yeoja, Sehun hanya bersikap biasa dan tetap menampilkan wajah poker facenya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ekspresi Sehun sedikit berubah dan perubahan itu sempat dilihat oleh beberapa pegawai yang berada dilobi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dibawa paksa kesebuah salon langganannya oleh eommanya. Baekhyun tak bisa banyak protes karena ia langsung diseret untuk dirias. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Wajah dan rambutnya langsung didandani seapik mungkin. Sedangkan eommanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Beberapa bodyguard diperintahkan eommanya untuk menjaganya agar tak kabur dan memastikan ia sampai dirumah dengan selamat.

Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang akan terjadi dirumahnya. Dia menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi dirumahnya. Pesta penyambutan? Tapi siapa yang akan disambut? Tak ada keluarganya yang pergi jauh. Jamuan makan malam? Siapa yang datang? Presidenkah hingga eomma dan appanya sangat totalitas. Itu tak mungkin batin Baekhyun.

Larut dalam pemikirannya akan hal-hal yang belum pasti membuat Baekhyun tak menyadari jika riasannya sudah selesai. Baekhyun terkejut melihat riasannya. Dirinya tampak cantik dengan riasan yang menurutnya minimalis itu. Tak terlalu mencolok dan tak terlalu biasa. Riasannya seakan-akan mengubahnya menjadi seorang gadis polos dan pemalu. Sangat berbeda dengan karakternya selama ini. Salah seorang staff menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berganti pakaian.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat tercengang dengan penampilannya. Ia yakin pasti eommanya yang memilih gaun yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun merasa aneh. Dirinya merasa seperti anak gadis yang sedang dipersiapkan untuk dinikahkan. Penampilannya amat sangat berbeda dengan sifatnya. Tak mencerminkan sama sekali. Baekhyun dibawa pulang kembali oleh para bodyguard utusan eommanya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berpacu cepat.

.

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. Suara gelak tawa samar-samar ia dengar dari ruang keluarga rumahnya. Baekhyun merasa gugup melangkah masuk menuju ruang keluarga. Para maid memberi semangat kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan didepan pintu. Saat pintu dibuka, gemerlap lampu menyapa indera penglihatannya. Ia berjalan gugup mendekati kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa tamu yang sedang mengobrol dengan kedua orang tuanya. Cahaya lampu yang bersinar terang membuatnya sedikit silau.

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri diantara kedua orang tuanya. Matanya mengerjab-ngerjab untuk membiasakan terangnya lampu. Semakin lama penglihatannya semakin jelas. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat sosok yang berada didepannya, duduk disebrangnya. Baekhyun terlalu fokus mengembalikan penglihatannya dan tak menghiraukan orang tuanya berbicara. Semakin jelas penglihatannya semakin jelas pula sosok yang ada didepannya. Matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar. Orang yang beberapa hari ini ia hindari.

Baekhyun terpaku melihat Chanyeol duduk disebrangnya dengan kedua orangtua yang berada diantaranya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan. Jas yang ia gunakan sangat membuatnya terlihat semakin memukau. Entah efek dari cahaya lampu atau memang Chanyeol terlihat sangat bersinar diruangan itu. Baekhyun tak berhenti menatap Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menatapnya.

Sedari Baekhyun masuk, Chanyeol sudah menatap Baekhyun kagum dan memuja. Baekhyun bak bidadari yang baru saja turun dari surga. Kecantikannya sangat terpancar malam ini. Inner beauty Baekhyun memancar diseluruh tubuh dan pikirannya. Otak cerdas Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berhenti bekerja. Darahnya berdesir dan memompa dengan cepat hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak keras. Mata Baekhyun yang terkaget membuatnya semakin menghilangkan kewarasannya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk gadis mungilnya itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan dirumahnya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya. Tapi kelihatannya Chanyeol tak memperhatikan tatapan bertanya Baekhyun karena ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri akan fantasinya bersama Baekhyun. Lama Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tak menemukan jawaban yang diinginkannya, akhirnya ia menatap eommanya. Eomma Baekhyun yang merasa ditatap oleh Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan respon eommanya.

"Jadi kapan pernikahannya bisa dilaksanakan?"

Baekhyun menatap appanya. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa appanya berkata tentang pernikahan. Siapa yang akan menikah? batin Baekhyun bingung. Tunggu. Jika orang tua Chanyeol dan orang tuanya bertemu malam ini dengan kondisi formal dan rumahnya yang disulap menjadi megah berarti itu menyangkut dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dan jika appanya mengatakan tentang pernikahan berarti itu pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Otak cerdas Baekhyun mulai bekerja menghubungkan semua petunjuk-petunjuk yang ada. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat tau kemana arah pembicaraan dua keluarga ini.

"Tunggu! Apa yang appa bicarakan? Pernikahan? Siapa? Aku? Appa tak membicarakannya denganku dulu?" cerocos Baekhyun setelah kedatangannya.

"Buat apa aku membicarakan denganmu dulu. Appa yakin kau pasti mau. Apalagi Chanyeol sudah membuktikan kepada appa bahwa dia mampu menjadi suamimu" jawab appa Baekhyun.

"Bukti? Bukti apa? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dibelakangku?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih bingung.

"Chanyeol harus meneruskan perusahaan appanya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia dapat menjadi lelaki yang bertanggungjawab atasmu. Dan kau lihat sendiri, sekarang dia berhasil" timpal appa Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Benar. Dia sangat berhasil dan juga berhasil membuatku terlihat bodoh saat ini. Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang tak mengetahuinya" ketus Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja melewati barisan maid rumahnya. Para maid terlihat sangat khawatir melihat nona mereka sedih. Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Hatinya kacau. Sangat kacau. Ia merasa senang sekaligus kecewa. Tapi Baekhyun harus menunjukkannya seperti apa. Haruskah ia berlari kembali dan mengatakan ia mau menikah dengan Chanyeol? Atau ia marah kepada Chanyeol dan tak akan menemui namja itu hingga hatinya siap? Tapi jika itu ia lakukan akankah semua masalahnya akan segera terselesaikan? Kyungsoo memintanya untuk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol tapi ada sebagian hatinya yang menolak. Perang batin terjadi didalam diri Baekhyun.

"Baek"

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya diranjangnya. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk tak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ia tak tahan tatapan memelas Chanyeol yang dapat meruntuhkan hatinya dan pendiriannya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Chanyeol terus berjalan tanpa mendengarkan larangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menunduk dan merentangkan tangannya kedepan guna menolak keberadaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak bergeming dan terus melanjutkan jalannya. Hatinya terasa perih melihat Baekhyun menolak kehadirannya. Dia meruntuki setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan. Ia sadar jika hal itu menyakitinya dan menyakiti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Tak ada tolakan dari Baekhyun. Ia letakkan tangan Baekhyun mengitari pinggangnya dan Chanyeol mendekap erat Baekhyun. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan pelukan Baekhyun semakin erat. Ia tersenyum.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Baek. Tolong jangan dipotong"

"Setelah kita lulus, appa memintaku untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Aku menolak tentu saja. Tapi tawaran dari appamu yang membuatku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Appamu dan appaku memberikan kesepakatan. Jika aku mampu mengurus perusahaan appa dan mengembangkannya, aku dapat menikahimu. Tentu saja aku langsung menyetujuinya apalagi itu berhubungan denganmu. Aku akan menyesal seumur hidup jika aku tak bisa menikahimu. Aku berjuang dua tahun ini untuk memperjuangkan cinta kita Baek. Aku sengaja tak memberitahukannya padamu karena aku tau kalau kau akan marah pada appamu dan melakukan hal nekat. Aku tau persis seperti apa dirimu" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tau. Kau membuatku kelihatan bodoh didepan keluargamu. Pertama dihadapan Noonamu dulu dan sekarang didepan kedua orang tuamu. Aku membencimu, Park dobi!" lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia tau jika Baekhyun tak marah kepadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baby Byun"

.

.

.

.

Kai sibuk meneliti setiap laporan dari perusahaannya yang berada di Jepang. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Mata tajamnya membaca kata demi kata dalam berkasnya. Wajahnya berkesan lebih dingin dan angkuh. Kyungsoo mengamati wajah tampan Kai. Kai terlihat sangat berkharisma saat serius mengerjakan kewajibannya. Kyungsoo suka Kai yang bertanggungjawab. Kharismanya terlihat sangat mencolok dan menguar diseluruh penjuru ruang.

Berbeda halnya dengan para manager diperusahaan itu. Mereka terlihat tegang dan gugup. Mereka tau reputasi Kai yang terkenal dingin dan kejam. Kesalahan sedikit saja akan membuat mereka dikubur hidup-hidup. Para manager terlihat berdoa supaya tak kena marah dari Kai.

"Aura disini menyeramkan sekali bukan?" Kyungsoo menoleh kekanan saat ada yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Perkenalkan aku Ryuu. Watanabe Ryuu" ucap orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya dalam bahasa Jepang dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Ryuu.

"So...kau sekertaris dari Tuan Kai?"

"Ya. Bukankah anda penanggungjawab di perusahaan ini? Kenapa anda berada disini dan tak duduk bersama dengan para manager?"

"Itu tak perlu. Aku hanya mengawasi saja. Semakin banyak orang yang duduk dimeja itu maka auranya semakin menakutkan"

Kai melirik dari ekor matanya saat Kyungsoo berbicara dengan seseorang didekat pintu. Kai berusaha memfokuskan diri dengan berkas-berkasnya. Setelah lama bergelut dengan berkas-berkasnya Kai diam memperhatikan satu persatu manager yang duduk didepannya. Pandangan matanya seolah-olah ingin menguliti mereka satu persatu. Apalagi ada seseorang yang memperparah keadaan Kai. Kai bangkit membuat para manager menegang dan gugup. Kai beranjak mendekati Kyungsoo dan seorang namja yang dari tadi asik mengobrol. Para manager mengikuti arah langkah Kai. Mereka bingung, mereka pikir akan kena marah.

Kyungsoo dan Ryuu mendongak saat menemukan Kai sudah berada didepan mereka. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Ia melirik kearah manager yang terlihat seperti kebingungan lalu menatap Kai. Pandangan mata Kai tak lepas dari Ryuu. Kai dan Ryuu saling bertatap cukup lama. Bukan tatapan cinta tapi tatapan mengintimidasi. Kyungsoo takut jika Kai akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Ryuu. Ia sudah berharap-harap cemas.

"Tulis ulang laporannya. Masih ada beberapa hal yang salah dan serahkan kepadaku besok" ucap Kai dingin dan datar.

"Baik, Tuan Kai" balas Ryuu.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega mendengar penuturan Kai yang bukan berisi ancaman seperti yang ia kira. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya persis disamping wajah Ryuu membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya.

"Jangan pernah dekati sekertarisku lagi. Atau kau akan terima akibatnya. Aku tak pernah main-main dengan omonganku" bisik Kai mengancam lalu menjauhkan wajahnya.

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya pergi dari ruangan itu. Kyungsoo yang tak tau apa-apa hanya dapat membungkuk kearah Ryuu dan para manager sambil diseret Kai.

Kyungsoo memberontak dari genggaman tangan Kai. Kai tak peduli dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Kai menekan tombol lift dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Kai bergegas masuk saat pintu lift terbuka. Kai menyudutkan Kyungsoo didinding lift tanpa mempedulikan pintu lift sudah tertutup atau belum. Kedua tangan Kai mengukung tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Kai. Lama berperang tatapan, akhirnya Kai meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun.

"Kau membuatku gila, Soo. Jangan pernah berdekatan dengan namja lain" lirih Kai.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" cicit Kyungsoo sedih. Kai menegakkan kepalanya dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Sangat. Tapi aku tak bisa percaya dengan para lelaki diluar sana" tutur Kai.

"Tak ada yang bisa memalingkanku darimu Kai. Kau terlampau sempurna untukku meninggalkanmu. Kau sangat berharga" jujur Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pelan pipi Kai. Kai terbuai.

"Kiss me" bisik Kai didepan bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Kai dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai. Tangan Kai beralih ketengkuk Kyungsoo. Kai mulai melumat bibir merah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengikuti alur permainan Kai. Kai semakin menekan tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman panas itu dan tak menyadari dimana mereka berada. Kai semakin gencar mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cukup kuwalahan mengimbangi ciuman Kai. Pasokan udara yang semakin menipis tak dihiraukan Kai. Kai terus mengecap dan menyesap bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir Kyungsoo selalu terasa manis dibibirnya. Kai tak pernah bosan bermain dengan bibir Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka. Beberapa pegawai yang ingin masuk lift mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat dua orang sedang bercumbu didalam. Mereka tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tak tau sopan santun bercumbu didalam lift. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Kai yang mulai terganggu langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kai melihat dibelakangnya banyak pegawai memperhatikannya dari pantulan kaca yang berada didepannya. Saat mata para pegawai bertemu dengan mata Kai yang terpantul dikaca, mereka langsung menunduk. Kini mereka tau siapa yang sedang bercumbu. Tak ada yang berani menegur.

"Kita lanjutkan dihotel" bisik Kai.

Kai mendekap Kyungsoo erat dan menyembunyikan wajah kekasihnya kedalam dadanya. Kai berbalik dan menatap datar semua orang yang berada disana. Kai berjalan melewati barisan pegawai dipintu lift dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berada didekapannya. Para pegawai tak berani menatap atau melirik kearah Kai. Bahkan mereka tak berani melirik yeoja yang ada didekapan Kai. Tatapan Kai seakan-akan membunuh bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Kai dan Kyungsoo berhasil keluar dari lift dan menuju ke area parkir.

.

.

.

Kai benar-benar menyebalkan. Itu menurut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar hotel selama dua hari. Entah alasan apa yang jelas Kai tak ingin Kyungsoo keluar kamar. Kyungsoo masih menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai sekertaris. Kyungsoo memasukkan semua jadwal Kai diponselnya. Kyungsoo membuat pengingat disetiap jadwal Kai.

Kyungsoo terus mengganti channel TV. Dirinya bosan karena tak ada kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan. Kyungsoo mematikan TV lalu beranjak menuju jendela. Dari jendela itu ia bisa melihat pemandangan indah. Pikiran Kyungsoo menerawang. Masa-masa di Jepang dulu. Negara ini merupakan negara bersejarah bagi hidupnya. Dan Kyungsoo tak akan pernah melupakan negara ini.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo diketuk dari luar. Kyungsoo mengernyit. Seingatnya ia tak memesan apapun atau sedang menunggu seseorang. Ketukan kedua membuat Kyungsoo tertarik mengetahui siapa yang ada diluar. Kyungsoo sedikit membuka pintu kamarnya dan kepalanya ia longokkan. Kyungsoo melihat seorang room service berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Room service itu membungkuk dan menyerahkan sebuket mawar besar. Kyungsoo semakin heran. Room service yang tak melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo akan mengambil mawar itu kemudian berucap.

"Saya hanya disuruh mengantarkan bunga ini untuk nona Kyungsoo. Dari Tuan Kai"

Ucapan terakhir itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Kyungsoo yang tak enak karena membiarkan room service itu berdiri lama langsung mengambil buket bunga mawar dari tangannya. Room service itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk untuk pamit. Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Kyungsoo mengamati sebuket mawar besar itu.

Kyungsoo duduk disofa ruang santai. Ia masih mencari-cari kertas yang mungkin saja diselipkan disuatu tempat dibuket itu. Setelah dicari berulang kali, Kyungsoo tak menemukan suatu petunjukpun. Ia masih ragu jika Kai yang memberikan bunga itu untuknya. Kai tak pernah memberikan sesuatu yang manis dan romantis seperti ini. Kai hanya akan menunjukkan sikap manisnya dengan tubuhnya. Memberikan sesuatu seperti bukan gaya Kai.

Kyungsoo menghirup aroma mawar yang sangat harum. Walaupun ragu tapi Kyungsoo suka dengan pemberian Kai ini. Kyungsoo sangat suka mawar. Apalagi sebuket bunga itu berisi bermacam-macam jenis mawar yang ditata apik hingga membentuk satu kesatuan yang sangat indah untuk dipandang. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya. Dia melakukan selfie dengan buket mawar itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar didepan kamera dengan buket mawar disebelah kirinya. Serasa hasil jepretannya bagus Kyungsoo mengirim fotonya ke Kai. Ia merasa puas dengan hasil fotonya sendiri. Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan ponselnya dimeja dan mengamati mawar ditangannya.

Tak beberapa lama ponselnya berdering. Nama Kai terlihat dilayar ponselnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menerima panggilan telepon dari Kai.

_"Kau suka, Soo?"_

"Ne. Sangat indah dan cantik" Kyungsoo melihat buket mawar didepannya

_"Sama sepertimu, Soo. Indah dan cantik"_ Kyungsoo merona.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberiku bunga, Kai?"

_"Ingin saja. Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal romantis kepadamu. Kau tak suka?"_

"Ani. Aku suka. Hanya saja kau tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya"

_"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu, Soo. Biarpun aku bersikap dingin kepada orang lain tapi aku akan bersikap hangat dan manis kepadamu. Hanya kepadamu, Nyonya Kim"_

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku. Aku masih bermarga Do" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Untuk saja Kai tak melihat.

_"Sebentar lagi marga itu akan berubah menjadi Kim. Aku rasa marga Kim lebih cocok untukmu"_

"Ish...kau ini. Selalu seenaknya!" Kyungsoo semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

_"Hahahaha...Kau sangat menggemaskan, Soo. Aku yakin kau disana sedang mempoutkan bibirmu kan? Aku harap aku disana agar bisa langsung mencium bibirmu"_

"Yak!"

_"Hahahaha...sudah dulu, Soo. Aku masih harus melanjutkan jadwalku. Aku akan segera kembali. Saranghae"_

"Nado saranghae"

Pip

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya lebar. Kai selalu bisa membuatnya salah tingkah dan malu dengan semua ucapan dan perilakunya. Kyungsoo melihat buket bunga didepannya dan memeluknya. Kai benar-benar membuatnya melayang tinggi.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo semakin cemas. Sedari tadi ia menghubungi Kai tapi tak pernah diangkat oleh namjanya. Kyungsoo takut terjadi sesuatu kepada Kai. Kyungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia menggigiti jarinya pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar khawatir. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Seharusnya jadwal Kai selesai jam 8 tadi. Kyungsoo tau, sangat tau dengan semua jadwal Kai. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarng namjanya belum juga kembali dan tak memberi kabar sedikitpun. Pikiran-pikiran buruk sudah menghantui Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin cemas. Ia genggam erat ponselnya yang berada ditangannya.

Kyungsoo sudah mencoba menghubungi tim yang dibawa Kai. Tapi mereka bilang tak tau Kai berada dimana karena setelah jadwal terakhir mereka langsung kembali ke hotel. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat. Ia sangat kalut. Ada perasaan buruk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan serangkaian mawar yang berada di vas. Mawar yang Kai berikan tadi siang. Ia memandang sendu mawa-mawar itu. Ingin sekali ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar dan langsung ia angkat.

"Nona Kyungsoo...Tuan Kai...itu...di taman belakang. Beliau...tak sadarkan diri..."

DEG!

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak. Kekasihnya yang amat ia cintai tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa mendengar lagi penjelasan si penelepon Kyungsoo langsung lari keluar kamar dan menuju taman belakang. Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan penampilannya saat ini. Kaos biru berbahan tipis dan hotpants. Sedangkan kakinya beralaskan sandal hotel dan rambutnya ia kuncir asal.

Kyungsoo terus berlari menuju taman belakang hotel. Tak peduli semua orang melihat aneh kearahnya. Yang ia cemaskan adalah keadaan Kai saat ini. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri setelah sampai di taman belakang. Tak ada siapapun bahkan taman itu terlihat sepi dan gelap. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam taman. Suhu yang cukup dingin tak menggentarkan niatnya mencari Kai. Kakinya selangkah demi selangkah berjalan menuju ketengah taman. Suasana taman itu benar-benar sunyi senyap.

"KAI! KAI! Eodiseo?!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

Lama ia mencari Kai ditaman belakang hotel tapi tak menemukan sosok yang ia cintai. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Ia tangkupkan kedua tangannya kewajahnya dan menangis haru. Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya karena tak dapat menemukan Kai. Tangis Kyungsoo semakin kencang ditengah heningnya malam.

Lampu-lampu taman mulai berkelap-kelip menerangi taman yang gelap. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat cahaya lampu dari balik tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan berantakan akibat menangis. Air matanya masih membasahi pipinya. Taman itu lama kelamaan semakin terang. Taman itu sekarang tampak indah dengan gemerlap lampu yang menghias pohon-pohon. Kyungsoo masih mengamati sekitarnya dengan mata yang masih berlinang air mata. Ia tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Tiba-tiba suara musik mengalun. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya mencari-cari asal suara musik itu. Ia tak menemukan apapun.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok berjalan menuju kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata bulatnya untuk melihat dengan jelas. Saat sosok itu semakin dekat Kyungsoo tau siapa dia. Wajah Kyungsoo berubah datar. Sedangkan sosok itu tersenyum lebar mendekati Kyungsoo. Sosok itu berlutut didepan Kyungsoo. Kepalanya ia dongakkan untuk melihat wajah kekasih pujaannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberikan ekspresi datar dan berkesan dingin.

"Baby Soo"

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Tangan Kai dihempaskan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan Kai. Kai yang masih sedikit syok langsung berdiri dan mengejar Kyungsoo. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar badannya menghadap Kai.

"Kau bodoh, Kai! Kau tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?! Kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan?! Tak bisakah kau menggunakan otak cerdasmu untuk tak berbuat konyol seperti ini?!" kesal Kyungsoo dan menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. Kai sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Soo...Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu cemas. Hanya saja aku menyiapkan semua ini untukmu. Maafkan aku jika ini keterlaluan untukmu" sesal Kai.

"Aku sangat cemas dan khawatir, Kai! Kau tak tau seberapa takut aku kehilanganmu! Aku...Aku..."

Tangis Kyungsoo kembali pecah. Kai yang tak tega langsung memeluk kekasih mungilnya. Kai membenamkan wajah Kyungsoo kedalam dadanya untuk meredam tangisnya. Kai menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo untuk menenagkannya.

"Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae" ucap Kai berulang kali.

Tangis Kyungsoo mereda. Isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar dari gadis bermata bulat itu. Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tatap kekasih hatinya itu. Mata bengkak pada gadisnya membuatnya sakit. Ia cium kedua mata Kyungsoo yang habis menangis. Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Gadisnya ini benar-benar terlihat berantakan karenanya. Kai melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya ketubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan masih menatap Kai. Kai membelai lembut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, Soo. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukmu. Tapi berakhir seperti ini" sedih Kai. Kai merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Kai membuka kotak itu dan menyodorkannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Will you marry me, Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo melirik kotak kecil yang Kai bawa. Didalamnya ada sebuah cincin yang sangat indah. Cincin itu sangat simple. Ukiran-ukiran menghiasi seluruh cincin itu. Ukiran-ukiran itu sangat cantik. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang melihatnya harap-harap cemas. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kai erat dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Yes, I do. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menolak semua hal mengenaimu, Kai. Saranghae" ucap Kyungsoo haru.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Soo. Gomawo masih mau menerimaku setelah hal yang aku perbuat tadi" ujar Kai.

"Asal kau tak mengulanginya lagi" balas Kyungsoo.

"Padahal aku ingin membuat event yang sangat manis dan romantis tapi sepertinya aku gagal" canda Kai. Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Kau tak perlu menyiapkan semua ini, Kai. Sikapmu yang biasanya sudah mampu membuatku terlena dan terbuai" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya. Kai ikut tersenyum. Kai melepas pelukannya dan memasangkan cincin yang dibawanya ke jari manis Kyungsoo.

"Cincin ini sangat cocok untukmu, Soo. Sederhana tapi bila dilihat lebih dekat dan jelas akan terlihat sangat menawan dan cantik" ungkap Kai. Pipi Kyungsoo merona.

"Penampilanmu yang sederhana membuatku terpikat. Semakin aku menyelami dirimu, aku semakin tertarik dan terpesona akan keindahan yang ada padamu. Seperti cincin ini. Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku langsung terpikat dan ingin memilikinya. Setelah diamati lebih dalam cincin ini sangat indah" lanjut Kai.

"Jangan menggombal" ucap Kyungsoo malu. Kai terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang malu. Gadisnya ini tak pernah bosan membuatnya ingin selalu menggodanya. Pipi merah Kyungsoo membuatnya semakin cantik dan Kai sangat menyukai itu. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi ia bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Uwoh...ini chap lumayan panjang juga. Full lovey dovey ketiga couple. Akhirnya oh akhirnya. Kai melamar Kyung juga. Yang minta Kaisoo nikah bentar ya. Ini udah aku kasih cara melamar Kai yang berkesan aneh –menurutku. Hihihi. Chanbaek juga udah mau nikah juga,, hohoho. Hunhan kapan? Kita tunggu tanggal maennya. Di chap ini porsi Hunhan dikit ya? Aku juga baru sadar. Gag papalah ya. Sebenernya chap ini buat balikannya Chanbaek. Tapi gag tau kenapa aku pengen buat Kai cepet-cepet nglamar Kyung biar gag kalah ma Chan yang udah mau nikah.**

**Untuk yang minta rate-nya dinaikan aku minta maaf. Aku belum bisa buat rate M. ada sih otak yadong tapi masih sulit mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata. Jadi aku rasa Kai hanya akan puas dengan ciuman doank. Aku rasa 1-2 chap kedepan akan tamat. Udah ada epep lain yang ingin segera keluar. Hihihihi.**

**Selamat buat EXO yang meraih 4 penghargaan sekaligus di MAMA 2014. Aku bangga jadi EXO-L dan menantikan kejutan EXO ditahun depan. Kalian membuktikan bahwa kalian terus berjuang ditengah masalah yang melanda saat ini. Aku yakin kalian bisa! WE ARE ONE! EXO SARANGHAJA!**

**Gomawo untuk para readers yang menyempatkan review. Review kalian membuatku semangat melanjutkan epep ini. Untuk yang memfollow atau favoritin epep ini aku ucapkan terima kasih juga. Jeongmal Gomawoyo.**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, ParkHyunHa, hunhanrakaisoo , thelostisland35, kim kyung soo, JonginDO,Taman Coklat, Winnybo Q'star, k0j3t4, kyungsooaddict, YoungHeeSEHUN94, shijue, Riska laheb, Guest, BabyZhao, **  
><strong>kyungiee, Yesha1214, zhea . zhiioott, FitraBela, kinannkinanti, The Spring, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, keroro . r . kero, kyungiee, teukiangle, Silent Kaisoo, deerxiviiiv, she3nn0, humaira9394, xiuchenchen, yoosushipper729, hxnhxn, InSoo-nim, RiKyungie, Sniaanggrn, dekaeskajei, hyenakim501, Leewufan, frz2407, mocca, aku adalah aku, sehunpou, MbemXiumin, xoxokyungsu, doctorbaek, mozavirgodiyana, guest, lovee, <strong>  
><strong>Hyomilulu, Kim Rin Rin, cahayaanjanie, kellyangelina20802, nanadyo, Taozi-Peach, aqila k, cici fu, raraazhraa, AnnaRizkiAmalia1, ernapuu, niasw3ty, kaiLa wu, ParkByun, pcyms7<strong>

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	15. Chapter 15

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sibuk menatap berkas-berkasnya dikantor. Ia membolak-balikan kertas-kertas yang berada didepannya. Sesekali ia terlihat berfikir keras memahami apa yang tertulis dan terkadang mencoret tulisan yang ada disana. Wajah seriusnya terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat kesan dingin lebih terasa.

Luhan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan Sehun. Ia tak ingin menganggu Sehun yang berkonsentrasi tinggi mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Setelah lama bernegosiasi oleh sekertaris Sehun diluar akhirnya Luhan dapat bertemu dengan Sehun. Rupanya Sehun sedang tak ingin diganggu karena banyak deadline yang menanti. Sehun menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mencegah setiap orang masuk kedalam ruangannya atau mengganggu pekerjaannya. Luhan bangga dengan Sehun yang benar-benar sangat totalitas dalam pekerjaannya.

Setelah merasa aman karena Sehun tak menyadari kehadirannya. Luhan masuk perlahan dan menutup kembali pintu secara pelan. Bunyi pintu ruangan yang tertutup terdengar cukup keras. Luhan menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh kearah Sehun. Ia memastikan apakah Sehun terganggu dengan suara tadi. Tapi sepertinya kekasihnya itu terlalu fokus hingga tak menggubris keadaan sekitar. Luhan berjalan mengendap-endap kearah sofa yang berada didepan meja kerja Sehun. Sepatu heelnya sengaja Luhan tinggal diluar agar tak mengganggu saat ia berjalan.

Luhan duduk perlahan disofa sambil mengamati Sehun. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sebelumnya ia ubah menjadi mode silent dan mencari aplikasi kamera. Luhan mengatur settingan kamera agar tak bersuara. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Luhan memposisikan kamera ponselnya kearah Sehun. Beberapa kali Luhan mengambil gambar Sehun yang serius bekerja. Ponsel Luhan yang canggih membuatnya dengan mudah memfoto wajah Sehun dari kejauhan dan terlihat jelas. Lama ia mengambil gambar Sehun, Luhan melihat hasil karyanya. Ia terlihat puas dengan hasil jepretannya yang tampak bagus. Ia mendapatkan semua ekspresi Sehun yang tak terlalu begitu jelas. Senyum terkembang dari bibir Luhan. Benar kata Kyungsoo. Saat para lelaki bekerja dengan serius, kharisma mereka lebih terpancar.

Puas melihat hasil karyanya, Luhan kembali mengarahkan kameranya kearahnya. Kini ia menggunakan kamera depan untuk selfie. Ia bergaya didepan kamera dengan latar belakang Sehun yang sibuk bekerja. Luhan mulai menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh-aneh. Dari ia tersenyum lebar, cemberut, kesal, marah dan lain-lain. Ia terkikik geli dengan kelakuannya saat ini. Luhan kembali mengamati hasil jepretannya. Matanya berbinar cerah melihat gambar yang tampil apik. Luhan mengedit hasil foto-foto bidikannya untuk ia unggah ke akun instagram miliknya. Masih dengan senyuman jahilnya Luhan berhasil mengunggah fotonya.

Luhan terlalu asik dengan ponselnya. Dalam sekejap postingannya mendapatkan banyak komentar dan suka. Luhan senyam-senyum sendiri membaca beberapa komentar. Ingin sekali ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini. Tapi ia harus menahannya karena tak ingin Sehun terganggu.

"Mengambil gambar dan mengunggahnya tanpa seijin yang bersangkutan itu melanggar hukum, Lu"

Luhan menoleh cepat saat menyadari ada suara bass berada dibelakangnya. Posisinya sekarang memang tak dapat melihat Sehun karena dia duduk membelakangi Sehun. Luhan nyengir tak jelas saat mengetahui Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sedikit menunduk. Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan lalu duduk disebelahnya. Sehun mengamati Luhan dari atas sampai kebawah. Yeojachingunya ini berpenampilan aneh hari ini. Luhan yang merasa dipandangi Sehun ikut mengamati penampilannya.

"Kau kekantorku memakai pakaian seperti ini, Lu? Lalu dimana sepatumu?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Itu...hehehehe. Aku meninggalkannya dimeja sekertarismu. Karena takut membuat kegaduhan makanya aku mencopot semua asesoris yang sekiranya menimbulkan bunyi" jawab Luhan lugu. Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit menuju meja kerjanya.

Sehun menekan tombol line telepon dimejanya. Sehun seperti menyuruh seseorang untuk datang keruangannya tapi Luhan tak tau siapa. Setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya, ia kembali duduk disebelah Luhan. Pintu ruangan Sehun diketuk dan menampilkan sekertaris Sehun yang membawa semua barang Luhan. Sekertaris Sehun meletakkan semua barang Luhan dimeja depan sofa lalu membungkuk keluar.

Sehun mengambil sepasang sepatu Luhan lalu berjongkok didepan Luhan. Luhan tercengang melihat Sehun berjongkok dihadapannya. Sehun mengambil satu sepatu dan memasangkannya kekaki Luhan. Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan setelah selesai memakaikan sepatu.

"Pendamping untuk Oh Sehun haruslah wanita yang bisa menjaga penampilannya. Tapi jika hanya berdua saja denganku jadilah dirimu apa adanya. Karena aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Saranghae, Oh Luhan" ucap Sehun dan mengecup punggung tangan Luhan.

Luhan tersipu mendengar penuturan Sehun. Agak sedikit aneh saat Sehun menyebutnya Oh Luhan. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik didalam dirinya tapi ia suka. Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat rona pipi yang berada diwajah Luhan. Luhan tak menyangka jika Sehun bisa seromantis ini kepadanya. Ia merasa menjadi seorang putri dinegeri dongeng dengan pangeran berkuda putih. Sehun masih memegang tangan Luhan yang dikecupnya tadi. Ia mengusap pelan punggung tangan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Sedangkan Luhan masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang menambah warna merah dikedua pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Kai masih bergumul dengan selimutnya padahal hari sudah siang. Tapi namja tan itu masih setia diatas ranjangnya. Semenjak pulang dari Jepang dan diberi waktu libur beberapa hari kerjaannya hanya tidur diranjangnya. Mungkin Kai terlalu lelah karena perjalanan dinasnya ke Jepang lebih lama daripada yang dijadwalkan. Tiba-tiba saja banyak hal yang harus ia urus disana. Sikap tanggung jawab Kai yang tinggi membuatnya tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang tapi Kai masih berada dikamarnya. Lelaki tan itu benar-benar menikmati masa liburnya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemen Kai. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut saat tak menemukan kekasih hitamnya itu. Kyungsoo melangkah kearah dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaannya. Ia mengamati keadaan apartemen Kai yang terlihat tak terurus. Sejak kepulangannya dari Jepang, Kyungsoo belum menginjakkan kakinya ke apartemen Kai. Kyungsoo pulang ke Korea lebih dulu dibandingkan Kai karena ada beberapa masalah diperusahaan pusat. Kai yang saat itu juga ada masalah di Jepang membuatnya tak bisa pulang bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menuju kamar Kai. Saat membuka kamar Kai yang pertama kali menyapa penglihatannya adalah gelap. Kai sama sekali tak membuka tirai kamarnya atau menyalakan lampu. Kyungsoo bergerak membuka tirai kamar Kai. Seketika itu kamar Kai menjadi terang dan lebih hangat. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai yang bergerak resah didalam selimut karena tidurnya yang terusik. Kyungsoo berjalan keranjang Kai dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

Kyungsoo mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Kai tapi tak ada reaksi apa-apa yang ditunjukkan Kai. Kyungsoo yang tak kehilangan akal langsung menepuk-nepuk tubuh Kai tapi lagi-lagi Kai diam tak bergeming. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kai sama sekali tak terbangun. Kyungsoo yang sebal langsung menggoncangkan tubuh Kai kasar dan sedikit memukulnya. Tubuh Kai meresepon. Terlihat Kai tampak kesakitan dibalik selimutnya. Kai bergerak gelisah.

Kai menyibakkan selimutnya dan memunculkan kepalanya. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, Kai menoleh kearah orang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Pergilah, hyung. Aku masih mengantuk" ucap Kai serak dan kembali menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

Kai mengira yang membangunkannya adalah Suho. Kyungsoo memberengut kesal melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang terlewat malas. Kyungsoo mengerahkan seluruh tenanganya untuk memukul seluruh tubuh Kai. Ia tak peduli lagi jika Kai kesakitan nantinya. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo mulai memukul-mukul tubuh Kai sekuat tenaga. Kai yang terusik langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan mencoba melindungi diri dari amukan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hyung! Kau memukulku terlalu keras" teriak Kai kesakitan dan masih belum sadar siapa yang memukulinya.

"Aku bukan Suho oppa! Cepat bangun! Dasar Hitam pemalas!" sebal Kyungsoo yang masih memukuli Kai.

Kai yang mendengar suara kekasihnya langsung menyibakkan selimut yang menutupinya dan mengintip lewat kedua tangannya yang masih sibuk menghalangi pukulan Kyungsoo. Kai melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menahan marah. Wajahnya begitu garang seperti singa betina. Seketika Kai bergidik ngeri melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam seakan ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi pukulnya dan menatap Kai tajam. Kai menelan ludahnya kasar saat tau Kyungsoo benar-benar marah sekarang. Kai sedikit melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum canggung. Kyungsoo tak bergeming dan masih menatap Kai. Kai tak dapat berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Kyungsoo yang sedang marah seperti ini lebih menakutkan dibandingkan amarah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"An-Annyeong, Soo" sapa Kai canggung dan gugup.

Kyungsoo semakin memelototkan mata bulatnya. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. Kai mengernyit melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo keluar kamar Kai dan menutupnya pelan. Kai semakin heran. Biasanya jika wanita marah maka ia akan membanting pintu secara kasar saat meninggalkan sang pria. Tapi Kyungsoo berbeda. Ia terlihat tenang dan tak menunjukkan emosinya. Hal itu membuat Kai semakin khawatir. Ia lebih suka jika Kyungsoo emosi menggebu-gebu dibanding tenang seperti ini.

Kai beranjak dari kamarnya menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tengah berkutat didapur. Ia sedang membuatkan makan siang untuk Kai. Tak ada sedikitpun raut marah atau sebal dimuka Kyungsoo yang Kai lihat. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan memilih sedikit menjaga jarak. Ia mengikuti gerak-gerik Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun memperhatikan keberadaan Kai atau malah menganggap Kai tak ada.

Tangan Kyungsoo masih cekatan dengan peralatan dapur. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh membuat sebuah hidangan. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo menata makanan buatannya dimeja makan. Kyungsoo meletakkan satu piring kimchi spagethi buatannya. Kai mengerutkan dahinya saat hanya ada satu piring dimeja makan. Kai hendak menyeruakkan suaranya tapi Kyungsoo lebih dahulu bersuara.

"Makanlah. Nikmati hari liburmu"

Kyungsoo meletakkan apron yang sedari tadi ia gunakan dan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih mematung melihat sepiring kimchi spagethi. Kyungsoo keluar apartemen Kai tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Suara pintu tertutup mengembalikan kesadaran Kai. Kai berlari kearah pintu tapi Kyungsoo sudah keburu pergi. Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Apa salahnya kali ini hingga membuat Kyungsoonya marah. Jika masalahnya hanya karena ia susah dibangunkan bukankah itu adalah hal wajar.

.

.

.

.

Suho duduk dengan tenang disofa kantornya dengan menyesap teh yang dibuatkan Minseok. Suho duduk nyaman ditempatnya berbeda dengan Kai yang terlihat gelisah diseberang sofa. Penampilan Kai luar biasa tampan seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja. Wajahnya tampak depresi. Ada beberapa hal yang menganggunya saat ini.

Kai memutuskan kembali kekantor untuk menemui hyungnya. Ia ingin menceritakan sikap Kyungsoo padanya selama beberapa hari ini. Semenjak kejadian diapartemennya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menemui Kai. Kai tau jika Kyungsoo juga mendapatkan libur seperti dirinya dan biasanya Kyungsoo akan ke apartemennya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sikap dingin Kyungsoo membuatnya kalang kabut.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo kecewa padamu" ucap Suho setelah mendengar semua curahan hati sang adik.

"Kecewa? Kecewa kenapa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah, hyung?" tanya Kai polos.

"Kau tau kan jika kalian tak bertemu beberapa hari akibat urusan kalian masing-masing. Dan disaat ia libur dan kau juga libur, Kyungsoo ingin bertemu denganmu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi apa? Kau enak sekali tidur dan salah mengira dia adalah aku. Tentu saja ia marah" tutur Suho.

"Jika aku yang membangunkanmu pasti sudah aku siram dengan air sejak pertama aku datang" lanjut Suho.

"Tapi bukankah itu hal biasa, hyung? Aku memang susah dibangunkan, bukan? Lalu kenapa baru sekarang ia marah?" tanya Kai tak paham. Suho melempar bantal sofa tepat kewajah Kai.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kyungsoo datang menemui dengan rasa senang dan penuh harap. Tapi kau yang ditemui masih tidur dan bersikap biasa saja saat bertemu Kyungsoo setelah kalian tak bertemu cukup lama. Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo?" ketus Suho.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya, hyung!" balas Kai jengkel.

"Jika kau mencintainya ungkapkan dengan seluruh tubuhmu. Ucapkan kata-kata manis dari bibirmu. Sentuh ia dengan tanganmu. Peluk ia dan salurkan rasa cintamu dengan tubuhmu. Kau ini. Aku rasa kau lebih tau hal-hal seperti itu dibandingkan aku" ujar Suho.

Kai merenungkan kata-kata Suho. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras. Suho kembali menyesap tehnya sambil mengamati ekspresi Kai. suho bersyukur Kai bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti Kyungsoo. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi terhadap Kai selama Kai bersama Kyungsoo. Suho tersenyum disela-sela ia meminum tehnya.

"Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf kepadanya" ucap Kai tiba-tiba.

"Itu lebih baik" timpal Suho.

Kai berdiri dan bersiap pergi keluar dari ruangan Suho. Wajah Kai terlihat lebih cerah dibandingkan tadi. Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya..

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan segera menikah, Baek?!" teriak Luhan keras.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan agar tak berteriak ditengah kafe. Baekhyun memandang sekitar kafe dengan pandangan menyesalnya dan sesekali membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. Luhan yang merasa bersalah ikut meminta maaf kepada para pelanggan yang lain. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Jinjja? Kau akan segera menikah?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit pelan.

"Ne. Kemarin Chanyeol melamarku dengan membawa kedua orang tuanya" jawab Baekhyun lesu.

"Chukae, Baek. Akhirnya hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol oppa berakhir bahagia" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aish...Aku iri dengan kalian berdua. Kalian sudah dilamar sedangkan aku belum" curhat Luhan dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Kau juga dilamar Kai, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun kaget dan memandang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, eonnie. Aku yakin Sehun pasti menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukmu" ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Aku ragukan itu" cibir Luhan.

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dari samping memberikan semangat kepada Luhan. Ketiganya larut dalam obrolan ringan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sangat semangat membahas pernikahan Baekhyun. Mereka ngotot ingin membantu segala persiapan pernikahan Baekhyun. Dari pemilihan gaun pengantin, dekorasi, makanan dan semua hal. Baekhyun hanya pasrah dengan sifat keras kepala para sahabatnya terutama Luhan. Ia yang paling semangat memberikan konsep-konsep pernikahan ke Baekhyun. Sesekali Kyungsoo memberikan ide atau saran untuk Baekhyun.

Tiga orang namja berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Luhan dan Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang langsung menoleh. Luhan langsung tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berdiri menyambut kedatangan kekasih mereka. Luhan memeluk Sehun begitu juga Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Kedua pasangan itu sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo yang hanya duduk manis ditempatnya. Kyungsoo tak berani menatap mata elang Kai. Jika ia menatapnya maka runtuh sudah pertahanannya untuk marah kepada Kai.

Tiba-tiba Kai bersimpuh didepan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Tindakan Kai mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh pengunjung kafe tak terkecuali pasangan Chanbaek dan Hunhan. Mereka mengantisipasi tindakan Kai selanjutnya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo penuh cinta. Diusapnya punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Kyungsoo masih terpaku dengan tindakan Kai.

"Mianhae, Soo. Maafkan aku yang tak mengerti perasaanmu. Maafkan aku yang tak peka dengan segala keinginanmu. Maafkan aku yang gagal menjadi pelindungmu. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakiti hatimu dan membuatmu marah. Maafkan aku" ujar Kai lembut dan penuh penyesalan.

Semua orang yang ada disana merasa iri dengan Kyungsoo. Kai benar-benar membuat semua gadis merasa terharu dengan tindakannya yang sangat gentle. Para pengunjung menunggu respon yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo. Tersihir dengan kesungguhan hati Kai, para pengunjung yang lain seakan-akan berada dipihak Kai agar Kyungsoo memaafkannya. Beberapa pengunjung menyuarakan kata 'terima' dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya hingga semua yang berada dikafe berkata hal yang sama.

"Aku tak tau jika Kai bisa bertingkah seperti ini" –Baekhyun.

"Aku yang sudah lama bertemannya saja terkejut melihat aksinya" –Chanyeol.

"Ternyata sepupuku romantis" –Luhan.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bila diposisi Kai, Lu" –Sehun.

Keempat orang itu masih tercengang dengan aksi Kai. Ditambah banyaknya pendukung Kai agar Kyungsoo memaafkannya. Kyungsoo masih menatap Kai ragu. Tak dapat ia pungkiri sebenarnya ia sudah memaafkan Kai hanya saja kejadian ini membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa. Tatapan mata Kai mengisyaratkan ketulusan dan kesungguhan. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai membelai pipi Kai. Ia tak pernah bisa menolak pesona Kai. Ia terlalu mencintai namjanya itu.

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai membuat namja tan itu tersenyum puas. Seketika sorak sorai bergema dikafe itu. Mereka turut bahagia melihat pasangan itu bersatu kembali. Menurut mereka pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo sangat serasi. Akan sangat disayangkan jika kedua orang itu berpisah. Beberapa orang memberi selamat kepada Kai karena berhasil meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum bangga kepada sahabatnya. Kyungsoo memang gadis dewasa. Tak seperti mereka yang dapat marah selama beberapa hari.

Kyungsoo terharu dengan perlakuan manis Kai. Kai membuang harga dirinya demi meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo didepan banyak orang. Kai ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Kai tak terlalu memperdulikan sorak-sorak untuknya dan Kyungsoo karena yang ia lihat hanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat membutakan dan menulikan pendengarannya dari orang lain hanya untuk melihat dan mendengarkan suaranya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu?" interupsi Luhan yang melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Hei...Jangan acuhkan kami!" kesal Baekhyun saat tak ada respon dari Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Kai untuk duduk disebelahnya sama seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan. Kai menurut dan mencoba berdiri. Sedikit kewalahan saat Kai berdiri karena kakinya agak kram mengingat ia lama bersimpuh. Kyungsoo membantu Kai untuk berdiri dan duduk. Ia merasa kasihan juga melihat Kai agak kesakitan. Pasangan didepan Kai dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan lovey dovey mereka.

"Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

"Hmmm. Wae? Kau iri? Sehun tak melakukan itu saat kemarin kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kai balik.

Luhan bangkit dan memukul kepala sepupunya itu cukup keras. Sedangkan Kai meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan Luhan. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan untuk kembali duduk. Kyungsoo ikut memukul lengan Kai karena kata-kata tak sopannya lalu mengusap pelan kepala Kai. Kai langsung bergelayut manja menikmati sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo yang menjadi obatnya.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali bekerja seperti biasanya. Kai sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang tertinggal beberapa hari karena liburnya. Kai asik berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu dan tak menyadari jika Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangannya. Kyungsoo meletakkan secangkir kopi dimeja kerja Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah serius Kai. Ia selalu terpesona dengan wajah serius Kai saat bekerja. Kyungsoo berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Kai.

Kai melirik kearah pintu saat bayangan Kyungsoo menghilang. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengambil ponsel diatas meja kerjanya. Kai menekan beberapa tombol dan membuat panggilan. Ia menunggu cukup lama hingga panggilannya tersambung.

"Bagaimana? Kapan aku bisa menemuimu?"

"..."

"Secepatnya saja. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu"

"..."

"Oke. Nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu ditempat biasa"

Pip

Kai tersenyum puas saat menutup panggilannya. Ia melihat ponselnya dalam dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mecoba kembali fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia sudah tak sabar menunggu jam makan siang untuk bertemu seseorang. Wajahnya yang semula serius ketika membaca semua berkas kini terganti dengan wajah sumringah. Dia terlalu senang hingga tak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. Kai mengambil cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya perlahan dengan tetap fokus pada berkas-berkasnya.

Tok Tok

Pintu ruangan Kai diketuk. Kai tak menjawab ketukan itu dan mencoba mengendalikan ekspresi bahagianya. Dia tak ingin ekspresi bahagianya dilihat oleh orang lain. Pintu sedikit terbuka menampilkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri diambang pintu. Kai melirik kearah pintu lalu fokus lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintu. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Kai kau nanti ingin makan siang dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ada urusan saat makan siang" jawab Kai tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

"Urusan? Setauku kau tak ada jadwal bertemu dengan klien saat makan siang?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ini diluar urusan pekerjaan, Soo" jawab Kai.

"Begitukah?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa makan siang bersama dengan Kai. Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tega melihat malaikat hatinya bersedih seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat menikmati makan siangmu nanti" ucap Kyungsoo setelah berdiam lama. Kai tak membalas.

Kyungsoo berbalik pergi dengan muka sedih. Kyungsoo tak ingin Kai melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini. Kai menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Kai menyesal karena memperlakukan Kyungsoo dingin. Entah kenapa Kai melihat punggung Kyungsoo begitu rapuh dan dapat hancur saat ini. Kelihatannya ia keterlaluan.

"Mianhae, Soo" gumam Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ini pendek banget sumpah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ide untuk chap ini udah mentok. Maafkan kau readers-deul. Maaf juga karena dichap ini lebih banyak Hunhan ma Kaisoo. Aku bingung harus gimana lagi. Yang jelas chap ini aku buat seperti ini biar nyambung ma chap depan yang kayaknya tamat. Tamatnya kayak apa aku juga masih belum tau. Sekali lagi maafkan aku jika kalian kecewa ma chap ini. Maafkan juga Kaisoo aku buat sedikit konflik. Hehehe. Pasti dichap ini sweet momennya kurang banyak. Main ne?**

**Nah untuk para readers yang minta rate naik masih belum bisa aku kabulin. Aku masih teguh ma pendirianku untuk buat epep ini ratenya T. Oh iya...ada yang salah paham ma chap kemarin. Kai ma Kyung belum pernah nglakuin 'itu' sama sekali. Walaupun otakku teramat sangat yadong tapi aku gag akan buat Kyung dinistain Kai sebelum nikah. Biar sopan aja. Hehehe.**

**Rencana aku akan ngasih teaser epep baru dichap terakhir epep ini. Tapi masih rencana. Gag tau jadi apa gag. Soalnya aku masih bingung mau publish epep baru atau gag setelah epep ini tamat. Kayaknya akhir bulan ini dan bulan depan aku sibuk. Takutnya ntar epepnya kelamaan publish. Yang kemungkinan akan terus publish itu kelanjutan dari GIDAEAHAE. Nantikan saja ya readers-deul. Gomawo untuk semua readers yang udah baca, review, follow dan favoritin epep ini atau aku. Karena kalianlah aku semangat ngelanjutinnya. Gomawo! Saranghae! #bigbow bareng KaiSoo.**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, ParkHyunHa, hunhanrakaisoo , thelostisland35, kim kyung soo, JonginDO,Taman Coklat, Winnybo Q'star, k0j3t4, kyungsooaddict, YoungHeeSEHUN94, shijue, Riska laheb, Guest, BabyZhao, **  
><strong>kyungiee, Yesha1214, zhea . zhiioott, FitraBela, kinannkinanti, The Spring, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, keroro . r . kero, kyungiee, teukiangle, Silent Kaisoo, deerxiviiiv, she3nn0, humaira9394, xiuchenchen, yoosushipper729, hxnhxn, InSoo-nim, RiKyungie, Sniaanggrn, dekaeskajei, hyenakim501, Leewufan, frz2407, mocca, aku adalah aku, sehunpou, MbemXiumin, xoxokyungsu, doctorbaek, mozavirgodiyana, guest, lovee, <strong>  
><strong>Hyomilulu, Kim Rin Rin, cahayaanjanie, kellyangelina20802, nanadyo, Taozi-Peach, aqila k, cici fu, raraazhraa, AnnaRizkiAmalia1, ernapuu, niasw3ty, kaiLa wu, ParkByun, pcyms7, <strong>  
><strong>Park Minra, Asami Kaiya, <strong>

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	16. Chapter 16

**LAST LOVE**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman diranjangnya. Kyungsoo mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyungsoo dapat melihat seberkas cahaya memasuki retina matanya. Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo lihat saat membuka matanya adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Kyungsoo masih betah dengan posisi terlentang dan memandangi atap kamarnya. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sepenuhnya belum bersatu.

Kyungsoo meregangkan tubuhnya yang tersa sedikit kaku lalu mencoba untuk duduk. Kyungsoo mengucek salah satu matanya dan mulutnya sedikit menguap lebar. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru kamarnya dan terkaget saat melihat 3 orang maid berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sambil memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya mengecek apakah benar itu manusia atau bukan. Kyungsoo melihat dari atas sampai bawah ketiga sosok itu dan baru menyadari jika ketiganya menapakan kakinya dilantai. Kyungsoo mendesah lega. Ia takut jika itu merupakan makhluk halus. Efek bangun tidur membuat Kyungsoo sedikit parno.

Ketiga maid itu mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil langkah waspada. Ia masih takut kepada tiga maid yang berada tiba-tiba berada didalam kamarnya. Sebelumnya tak pernah sekalipun para maid dirumahnya berani masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa seijinnya. Apalagi ketiga maid itu seperti bukan maid rumahnya. Ia tak mengenali wajah ketiga maid itu.

"Anda sudah bangun, nona?" ucap maid pertama.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi. Apa anda ingin langsung mandi?" tanya maid kedua.

"Saya akan membantu menggosokkan punggung anda bila nona berkenan" ucap maid ketiga.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri begini. Kyungsoo memandangi ketiga maid yang tersenyum cerah kearahnya. Ia sedikit ngeri juga tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti ini. Salah satu maid menyibakkan selimut Kyungsoo dan maid yang lain membantu Kyungsoo untuk turun dari ranjang. Kyungsoo menurut saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia masih berpikir keras dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Maid kedua mencoba melepaskan pakaian tidur Kyungsoo yang langsung ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Kyungsoo menatap horor ke maid kedua yang berani-beraninya ingin menelanjanginya. Maid kedua membungkuk saat tau Kyungsoo tak ingin dibantu melepaskan pakaiannya. Maid ketiga membukakan pintu kamar mandi dna mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk. Kyungsoo berjalan was-was sambil memperhatikan ketiga maid.

Kyungsoo berhasil masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Matanya melebar melihat penampilan kamar mandinya yang terlihat berbeda. Terdapat kelopak mawar merah bertebaran dilantai kamar mandinya. Sedangkan bathtube-nya terdapat banyak kelopak bunga diatas permukaan air. Kamar mandinya juga sangat wangi. Wangi khas bunga yang sangat menenangkan. Ia benar tak menyangka kamar mandinya berubah sedrastis ini. Padahal semalam saat ia gunakan tidak seperti ini. Kedua maid yang ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersenyum melihat tampang polos Kyungsoo yang terkejut.

"Anda ingin kami bantu menggosokkan punggung anda, nona?" tanya maid kedua. Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar. Ia baru menyadari jika maid-maid itu ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Tak usah. Aku bisa mandi sendiri. Kalian keluar saja" tolak Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kami disini diperintahkan untuk membantu nona dalam segala hal" ucap maid ketiga.

"Perintah? Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian?" selidik Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia ingin bertanya banyak hal kepada ketiga maid itu.

"Kami tak bisa memberitahukan kepada nona. Yang jelas kami hanya diperintahkan untuk membantu nona untuk bersiap" jawab maid kedua.

"Bersiap? Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Kedua maid itu hanya tersenyum tak menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kedua maid itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencoba melepaskan baju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak tapi ia kalah. Entah kedua maid itu dapat kekuatan darimana yang pasti Kyungsoo tak bisa melawan mereka.

Kyungsoo berendam didalam bathtube. Tubuh polosnya tertutupi oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga yang mengapung dipermukaan air. Wangi khas bunga menguar diseluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Tak tau apa yang kedua maid itu masukkan kedalam air mandinya, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai aromanya. Begitu menenangkan dan merilekskan seluruh tubuhnya. Salah seorang maid membantu Kyungsoo menggosokkan punggungnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menikmati perlakuan maid itu. Tangan maid itu begitu terampil hingga Kyungsoo terlena.

"Apakah anda masih ingin berendam atau mencukupkan mandi kali ini nona?" tanya maid ketiga.

"Aku masih ingin berendam" jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Saya sudah menyiapkan bathrobe. Saya permisi dulu" ucap maid itu sopan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bersandar dipinggiran bathtube. Matanya membuka pelan. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan tentang hari ini. Terlalu banyak kejutan hari ini semenjak ia terbangun. Tak pernah sekalipun ia diperlakukan bak putri seperti ini. Kedua orang tuanya mendidiknya untuk belajar mandiri. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menyentuh kelopak bunga. Berbagai macam jenis bunga mengapung dipermukaan air. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ada satu orang dibenaknya yang mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini. Kyungsoo bangkit menuju shower. Ia ingin segera keluar kamar mandi dan menelepon pemuda itu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo memakai bathrobenya. Kyungsoo memutar knop pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya. Betapa terkejutya saat melihat kamarnya berubah menjadi seperti butik mini. Hamparan gaun-gaun cantik nan mahal menyapa indera penglihatannya. Berbagai asesoris tertata rapi dan sangat indah. Deretan sepatu mahal berjejer apik diatas ranjangnya. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tercengang hari ini. Suasana kamarnya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Padahal hanya ia tinggal mandi tapi sudah berbeda seperti ini.

Dua maid menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk didepan meja rias. Kyungsoo menatap bingung kedua maid itu dengan mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo baru ingat. Ia ingin menelepon seseorang. Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju nakas samping ranjangnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Kyungsoo mengobrak-abrik meja itu tapi tak menemukannya. Kedua maid yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo ikut bingung. Mereka tak tau apa yang sedang dicari nona mereka.

"Jika anda mencari ponsel, ponsel itu dibawa oleh nyonya besar" ucap seorang maid yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi mencarinya dan menatap maid itu.

"Dibawa eomma? Tapi aku membutuhkannya sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ponsel anda akan dikembalikan jika semua persiapan sudah selesai. Silahkan anda duduk kembali" ujar maid itu dan memberi kode kepada kedua temannya untuk membawa Kyungsoo kemeja rias.

"Tapi aku ingin menelepon seseorang. Tak bisakah kau meminjamkan ponsel kalian kepadaku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil dibawa kemeja rias. Kyungsoo menatap ketiga maid itu dengan pandangan puppy eyesnya. Ketiga maid itu saling berpandangan.

"Maafkan kami nona. Kami hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kepada kami" sesal maid pertama. Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Ini sarapan anda, nona. Silahkan menikmati. Kami akan menata rambut anda selagi nona sarapan. Maafkan kelancangan kami" tutur maid pertama.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian. Kalian kan hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan" cibir Kyungsoo dengan bibir manyun.

Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu roti yang disiapkan untuk sarapannya. Sang maid mulai menata rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo acuh dengan kegiatan maid dibelakangnya. Ia sibuk memakan sarapannya dengan sesekali menggerutu tak jelas. Ia paling tak suka main rahasia-rahasiaan seperti ini. Kyungsoo menegak habis susu yang disiapkan. Ia benar-benar merasa jengkel. Kyungsoo mengambil tisu untuk menyeka mulutnya. Matanya terarah memandang pantulan wajahnya. Ia melihat bagaimana seorang maid sangat serius menata rambut Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri tak tau akan dibuat seperti apa rambutnya.

"Anda sudah selesai dengan sarapan anda nona? Bisa saya mulai untuk merias wajah anda?" tanya maid kedua.

"Lakukan sesukamu" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Maid itu mengangguk.

Maid ketiga membawa nampan tempat sarapan Kyungsoo keluar kamar. Sedangkan maid kedua sudah bersiap untuk merias Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebelum maid itu meriasnya. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka duduk diam seperti sekarang. Ia juga tak terlalu suka merias diri disalon. Karena menurutnya itu berlebihan. Ia lebih suka dengan riasan natural yang biasa ia gunakan. Kyungsoo masih bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ia akan menghadiri acara apa. Rata-rata gaun yang dipajang adalah gaun berwarna putih. Seperti gaun nikah. Kyungsoo menepis pikirannya tentang pernikahan. Kai saja belum pernah datang kerumahnya untuk melamar secara resmi jadi tak mungkin jika dia akan menikah.

Akhirnya riasan Kyungsoo selesai. Cukup lama juga Kyungsoo menunggu. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap dirinya dicermin. Matanya membulat melihat wajahnya yang sangat berbeda. Riasannya begitu natural tapi berkesan wah. Ia dirias seperti seorang dewi yang turun dari khayangan. Rambutnya tertata apik dengan asesoris berwarna putih mengkilap. Kyungsoo memegang wajahnya sendiri. Ia merasa takjub dengan riasan yang sangat mengubahnya 180 derajat. Ia sentuh hiasan rambutnya yang sangat berkilau dibawah cahaya lampu. Sinarnya menyilaukan mata.

"Hiasan rambut itu dipesan khusus yang terbuat dari campuran emas putih dan perak. Dan juga dihiasi oleh batu berlian" terang maid pertama.

"Berlian? Jadi yang berkilau ini batu berlian?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Ne" jawab maid pertama dengan senyumannya.

"Wah...orang yang memesannya pasti sudah gila hanya untuk hiasan rambut saja ia menambahkan berlian yang mahal" tutur Kyungsoo polos.

"Yang memesan itu pasti sangat mencintai, nona" timpal maid pertama.

"Saatnya memakai gaunnya nona" ucap maid ketiga.

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu mengangguk. Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan mendekati area gaun-gaun. Kyungsoo memperhatikan satu persatu gaun yang terpajang. Gaunnya sangat indah. Ingin rasanya ia mencobanya satu persatu. Salah seorang maid menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk membuka bathrobe yang digunakannya. Kyungsoo sedikit malu saat bathrobenya dilepas. Dua maid menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan sebuah gaun yang lumayan besar. Kyungsoo memakainya dengan dibantu ketiga maid. Kyungsoo mengamati penampilannya didepan cermin yang telah disiapkan oleh para maid sebelumnya. Ia tak menyangka akan memakai gaun yang sangat indah ini. Gaunnya sangat elegan. Dan yang Kyungsoo tau, gaun yang dipakainya adalah gaun pengantin.

Gaun itu berwarna putih dengan perpotongan dada yang tak terlalu rendah. Gaun itu hanya menutupi sampai lututnya dan dibagian belakang ada tail yang lumayan panjang. Gaun itu hanya putih polos tapi jika terkena cahaya lampu akan berkilau karena di gaun itu terdapat batu berlian kecil-kecil yang tak kasat mata. Entah bagaimana caranya berlian itu disana yang jelas membuat penampilan Kyungsoo bagaikan seorang bidadari.

Persiapan Kyungsoo sudah selesai. Tak lupa Kyungsoo memakai sepatu heals berwarna senada dengan kemilaunya. Hari ini tubuh Kyungsoo dilapisi oleh berlian. Setiap hal yang ia pakai terdapat berlian sebagai hiasannya. Kyungsoo merasa takjub dengan dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Hari ini ia merasa sangat bahagia walaupun tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jangan menangis, nona. Nanti make up anda luntur" ucap salah seorang maid saat melihat mata kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa hari ini aku akan menikah atau aku hanya mencoba gaun ini saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Anda akan tau nanti, nona. Maaf kami tak bisa mengatakannya" jawab maid pertama.

"Kita sebaiknya segera berangkat nona. Sudah tak banyak waktu lagi" ucap maid kedua.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Ia menurut saja akan dibawa kemana setelah ini. Apalagi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dibantu oleh dua maid keluar kamar. Selama perjalanan menuju keluar rumah, para maid rumah Kyungsoo sangat takjub dengan penampilan nona mereka. Mereka melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pujian untuk Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona hari ini. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyumannya.

Didepan rumahnya sudah terdapat mobil limosin yang terparkir. Seorang driver membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan drivernya berpakaian sangat formal dan elegan. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil. Hatinya tiba saja berdebar-debar. Ia juga merasa gugup. Kyungsoo memegang dadanya dan mencoba bernafas secara normal. Berpakaian seperti ini dan menaiki mobil mewah membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Dipikiran Kyungsoo hanya ada tentang pernikahan. Ia sudah menebak-nebak jika hari ini ia akan menikah. Ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semua yang terjadi hari ini. Ia yakin jika hari ini dia akan menikah. Kai pasti mempersiapkan semuanya dan bermaksud memberikan kejutan. Ia sudah hafal dengan sifat Kai.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan mondar-mandir diruangannya. Saat ini ia berada disebuah ruangan transit di gedung milik keluarganya. Kai merasa cemas dengan segala persiapannya. Ia takut jika semua rencananya tak berjalan sesuai harapan. Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini saat ia berada di Jepang. Ia sengaja tak memberitahu Kyungsoo karena ingin membuat kejutan untuk yeojanya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kai ikut pusing. Selama satu jam Kai berjalan mondar-mandir seperti itu. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar tak terduga. Beberapa hari lalu ia menerima undangan pernikahan Kai yang langsung diantar oleh Kai sendiri. Yang mengagetkan adalah waktu pernikahan mereka yang dibilang sangat cepat. Bahkan ia tak tau sejak kapan Kai mempersiapkan semuanya dan Sehun yakin jika Kyungsoo tak tau akan pernikahannya. Kai memang tak mengundang banyak orang dihari pernikahannya. Undangannya hanya terbatas dan Kai sendiri yang mengantarkannya.

"Bisakah kau duduk saja? Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir seperti itu" keluh Chanyeol.

"Aku tak bisa, hyung. Ini momen yang penting untukku. Aku ingin semua berjalan sesuai harapanku" tutur Kai tetap berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Terserahmu saja. Aku tak menyangka kau akan mendahuluiku untuk menikah. Padahal aku dulu yang mengumumkan untuk menikah tapi kenapa kau malah duluan" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya sejak berada di Jepang, hyung. Waktu aku melamar Kyungsoo. Aku menyembunyikannya dari Kyungsoo dan itu sedikit sulit" jelas Kai.

"Kau membuat kami sedikit kewalahan menangani yeoja-yeoja kami. Kau tau sendirikan jika mereka akan heboh menerima kabar mendadak seperti ini" ucap Sehun.

"Benar. Aku bahkan harus membujuk Baekhyun agar ia tak memberitahu Kyungsoo dan mendekatinya selama beberapa hari ini. Baekhyun terlalu susah diam" curhat Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu aku memberitahukan kekalian. Hanya kalian yang dapat menangani para singa betina itu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau sebut singa betina, eoh?" ketus Luhan.

Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh kearah pintu. Disana Luhan berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan membunuh. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Luhan mendekati Kai yang terlihat sedikit takut. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya menuju kearah Luhan. Ia tak ingin jika sang mempelai pria bernasib naas dipelaminan nanti.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Biarkan saja dia kali ini. Hari ini adalah hari spesialnya" ucap Sehun saat berada didepan Luhan dan menyeretnya untuk duduk.

Kai menghela nafasnya lega saat Luhan berhasil dibawa menjauh darinya. Kai merapikan lagi stelan jasnya. Ketakutan dengan Luhan berhasil membuatnya mengurangi kecemasannya. Kai ikut duduk disalah satu kursi.

Kita melupakan penampilan Kai saat ini. Kai memakai celana dan jas putih dengan kemeja hitam didalamnya. Sepatunya berwarna senada dengan celananya. Rambutnya ia sisir sedikit keatas dengan belahan pinggir. Seperti seorang pangeran dengan dandanan serba putih. Ia sengaja mengkonsep dirinya dan Kyungsoo memakai pakaian putih. Ia ingin tampil berbeda. Sapu tangan berwarna merah tersemat indah dikantung atas jasnya. Satu-satunya warna yang mencolok dipenampilannya.

Kai mengguncangkan kakinya cepat tanda ia sedang gugup. Ia gigiti bibir bawahnya. Kai bingung harus berbuat apa. Masih belum ada kabar tentang Kyungsoo padahal sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Kai takut jika Kyungsoo menolak untuk datang dan memilih melarikan diri. Ekstrim memang pikiran Kai tapi siapa yang tau. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tau jika hari ini dia akan menikah. Kai mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layarnya. Berharap ada seseorang yang menelepon bahwa Kyungsoo sudah dalam perjalanan. Doa Kai terkabulkan. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya menyala dan menampilkan sebuah nama dilayarnya. Kai bergegas mengangkatnya. Senyumnya merekah saat tau apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Kai bangkit dan merapikan sekali lagi jasnya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar.

"Pengantin wanita akan segera tiba" ucapnya dengan senyuman tampannya.

Teman-temannya tersenyum senang dan ikut berdiri. Mereka bersiap untuk keluar dan bergabung dengan tamu lain yang sudah menunggu didalam. Sehun dan Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kai untuk menyemangati sahabatnya itu. Kai balas dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Baekhyun mendekati Kai dan memeluknya.

"Jaga Kyungsoo" bisik Baekhyun.

"I will" balas Kai.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi menyusul Chanyeol yang berada diambang pintu. Luhan mendekati Kai dengan air mata menggenang. Kai langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Uljima, Noona" lirih Kai.

"Aku bahagia, Kai. Akhirnya kau akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Aku sangat bahagia" lirih Luhan menahan tangis bahagianya. Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap saudaranya itu.

"Aku janji akan membahagiakannya, Noona. Noona percaya kepadaku kan?" tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Aku mengenalmu dari kecil Kai. Aku tau kau bisa" ucap Luhan dan tersenyum bahagia. Kai mengangguk dan menyuruh Luhan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Kai menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Ini saatnya menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo akan menjadi miliknya selamanya

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Semua mata orang yang menunggu sedari tadi tertuju pada sosok yang berjalan memasuki sebuah hall. Hall yang khusus digunakan untuk acara pernikahan salah satu keluarga Kim. Semua mata terpana pada sosok namja yang masuk kedalam gedung. Sosoknya benar-benar menyita perhatian para tamu. Namja itu berjalan penuh percaya diri dengan wajah dinginnya yang terkenal. Walaupun begitu kharismanya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Pakaiannya yang serba putih menjadi pembeda dikalangan para pria karena tamu yang datang rata-rata mengenakan jas hitam.

Namja itu tak sedikitpun menunjukkan senyumannya padahal hari ini hari bahagianya. Namja itu menaiki altar. Ia sedikit tersenyum kepada seorang pendeta yang sudah menunggu. Pendeta itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kai –namja itu membenarkan lagi jasnya dengan sedikit helaan nafas. Rasa gugupnya semakin bertambah saat kakinya menapak diatas altar. Ia lirik kekanan dan menemukan sahabatnya yang memberikan semangat kepadanya. Luhan memberi tanda agar Kai tersenyum. Kai hanya tersenyum samar. Ia masih enggan menunjukkan senyuman tampannya. Karena baginya hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum lebar tanpa disuruh.

Kai ganti melirik kearah kiri dan menemukan Suho dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang tersenyum kearahnya. Suho mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Sedangkan seorang namja paruh baya hanya tersenyum kalem. Kai mengangguk sedikit kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula. Berkali-kali Kai mencoba mengatasi kegugupannya dengan menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas secara teratur. Sang pendeta yang melihat Kai gugup menepuk pundaknya dan berkata 'tenanglah'. Tapi rasa gugupnya tak mau hilang juga.

Pintu hall lagi-lagi terbuka lebar. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu begitu juga Kai. Pintu yang terbuka itu tampak kosong dan tak ada seorangpun yang masuk. Para tamu mulai berbisik-bisik. Kai mengerutkan dahinya saat tak menemukan seorangpun disana. Tiba-tiba alunan musik mengalun indah. Saat itu juga seorang wanita dengan gaun pengantinnya masuk dengan anggunnya. Lagi-lagi semua mata terpana pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki hall. Gadis itu menampilkan senyuman berbentuk hatinya. Banyak tamu yang memuji kecantikan sang mempelai wanita. Mereka sampai bingung harus berkata apa untuk mendeskripsikan seorang yeoja yang hari ini mencuri hati mereka.

Kai terpaku ditempatnya. Kecantikan Kyungsoo membuatnya hilang akal. Ia sama sekali tak berkedip. Matanya terus fokus memandang objek indah didepannya. Seluruh kerja otaknya serasa lumpuh dan tak berfungsi normal. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Nafasnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangat mengagumkan. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak melihat senyuman Kyungsoo. Kai melengkungkan bibirnya keatas tanpa sadar. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya saat mengetahui Kyungsoo datang menghampirinya. Perasaan cemas dan gugupnya seketika hilang saat melihat senyuman Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Kai. Kai begitu mempesona dimatanya. Untung saja ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya. Jika tidak ia sudah terjatuh karena pesona Kai yang menguar keluar. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat buket bunga mawar merah yang dipegangnya. Jika Kai menggunakan sapu tangan merah sebagai poin penting dalam penampilannya berbeda halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menggunakan sebuket mawar merah sebagai poin pada penampilannya selain kemilau cahaya yang ditampilkan oleh gaunnya karena cahaya lampu.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya saat Kyungsoo mendekati altar. Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Kai dan naik kealtar. Dengan tangan yang masih bertaut Kai dan Kyungsoo saling memandang penuh puja. Masing-masing dari mereka saling memuja dalam hati akan ketampanan dan kecantikan pasangan mereka. Sang pendeta berdehem cukup keras untuk membuyarkan lamunan kedua mempelai. Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum malu kearah pendeta didepan mereka. Sang pendeta memulai acara pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Keduanya saling mengucap janji. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dari kata-kata keduanya. Seakan mereka telah menyiapkannya secara matang.

Luhan menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo membawakan cincin pernikahan mereka. Luhan sendiri yang menawarkan ingin menjadi pembawa cincin. Awalnya Kai meminta tolong kepada Sehun tapi Luhan bersikeras ingin menggantikan Sehun. Sehun mengalah dan menyerahkan kepada Luhan. Kai tersenyum saat mengambil salah satu cincin. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Ia raih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menyematkan cincin yang dibawanya kejari manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil cincin yang lain dan ia sematkan kejari manis kanan Kai. Sorak sorai memenuhi gedung. Para tamu sangat antusias melihat pernikahan yang terbilang cukup mendadak itu.

Saat yang dinanti-nantikan tiba. Para tamu tak sabar melihat kedua mempelai berciuman. Mereka bersorak menyuruh Kai untuk segera mencium Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit malu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan mawar yang ia bawa. Kai menurunkan mawar yang menghalangi wajah Kyungsoo. Dengan gerak cepat ia memanggut bibir merah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang awalnya kaget mulai menikmati ciuman Kai. Para tamu bersorak riang. Suara bass Chanyeol menggema diantara suara-suara para tamu. Suara Chanyeol cukup keras dan menggelegar. Baekhyun sampai menyikut perut namjanya karena memepermalukannya. Chanyeol nyengir dan ikut bertepuk tangan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia takut jika Baekhyun akan memarahinya habis-habisan setelah ini.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Ia melihat pipi Kyungsoo merona. Ia usap perlahan pipi Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Kai terkekeh lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. Semua orang masih sibuk bersorak melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin manis. Akhirnya penyatuan dua hati yang selama ini terpisah dan mengalami banyak hambatan berlangsung indah. Rintangan demi rintangan mereka lalui untuk berada diposisi saat ini. Mulai hari ini mereka akan memulai hidup penuh kasih dan sayang dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu manis yang selalu Kai berikan kepada Kyungsoo. Karena Kai tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Kyungso dan Kyungsoo tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Kai. Bagaikan sudah tertulis jelas dibuku takdir mereka bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya. Tak pernah terpisahkan dan selamanya cinta keduanya tak akan pudar. Kehidupan yang selalu diinginkan oleh setiap orang.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berkutat dengan masakannya. Sedari tadi yeoja mungil itu belum selesai memasak sarapan untuk dirinya dan suami tercintanya. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan tiga bulan. Kai masih saja bermanja-manjaan kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Kai yang terkadang muncul. Kyungsoo menata peralatan makannya dimeja makan mungil mereka.

Setelah menikah Kai memboyong Kyungsoo tinggal diapartemennya. Kai sama sekali menolak permintaan halabeojinya yang menginginkan Kai dan Kyungsoo tinggal disalah satu rumah yang dimiliki keluarga Kim. Kai tak ingin pindah kemanapun. Baginya apartemennya merupakan saksi bisu kisah cintanya bersama Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ia membagi ceritanya kepada Kyungsoo. Bagaimana apartemennya menjadi tempat awal mulanya kesalah pahaman. Bagaimana menderitanya Kai saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Terlalu disayangkan jika tempat bersejarah itu ditinggalkan. Terlalu banyak kenangan.

"Soo...dimana kau meletakkan dasiku. Sedari tadi aku mencarinya tapi tak menemukannya" teriak Kai dari dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya. Tangannya masih bergerak lincah menuangkan makanan dipanci kedalam piring.

"Aku meletakkannya dilemari pakaianmu. Coba dicari lagi" balas Kyungsoo berteriak dari dapur.

"Aku sudah mencarinya tapi tak menemukannya. Aku bisa terlambat Soo jika terlalu lama mencari dasi. Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat penting" teriak Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Selalu saja seperti ini batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepas apronnya. Untung saja masakannya sudah matang. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dapur untuk menemui Kai.

Kai sibuk mencari dasi didalam lemarinya. Kyungsoo menghampiri salah satu lemari lain yang berada dikamar mereka dan mengambil satu dasi untuk Kai. Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan membalikkan tubuh suaminya. Kai hendak protes tapi gerakan tangan Kyungsoo saat memakaikan dasi untuknya membuatnya diam. Kyungsoo dengan telaten memakaikan dasi Kai. Hal itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya setiap pagi untuk memakaikan dasi untuk Kai. Kai diam menatap yeoja yang ia nikahi tiga bulan lalu itu. Setiap hari ia selalu mengagumi kecantikan Kyungsoo yang semakin cantik.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat selesai memakaikan dasi Kai. Ia tersenyum dan merapikan kemeja Kai. Seakan lupa jika Kai harus bergegas pergi kekantor, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo. Tatapan mata Kai mengunci pergerakan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan nafas Kai yang semakin lama semakin terasa. Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mulai menutup kedua matanya. Saat bibirnya berada tepat didepan bibir Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menghindar.

"Hoek..."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan ingin muntah menyergapnya. Kai yang kaget langsung membuka matanya dan menatap lekat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kai melihat Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. Ia khawatir jika Kyungsoo sakit.

"Eodi apo?" tanya Kai cemas.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia berlari kearah kamar mandi dan mulai memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo. Kai berjongkok dan mulai memijit tengkuk Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk muntah tapi tak ada apa-apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kai memutar otak cerdasnya. Ia teringat jika ada sebuah artikel yang pernah ia baca menyatakan jika seorang wanita muntah-muntah dipagi hari dan tak mengeluarkan apa-apa itu tandanya ia hamil. Kai melebarkan matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau hamil, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai kaget. Ia baru sadar jika ia sudah terlambat datang bulan selama beberapa minggu. Ia benar-benar tak menduga akan hamil secepat ini. Sepertinya keluarga besar Kim akan segera mempunyai anggota baru. Anggota yang akan mewarisi ketampanan seperti appanya dan kelembutan seperti eommanya. Ternyata Tuan muda Kai kita sangat rajin hingga membuat Kyungsoo hamil secepat ini. ckckckck.

.

.

.

.

.

**REAL END**

**Mian aku telat postnya. Sebenernya epep ini udah aku selesain 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi karena sibuk jadi molor deh. Kemarin aku juga baru dari pedalaman yang susah sinyal jadi gag bisa publish #banyak alasan.**

**Akhirnya tamat juga. Yuhu... Adakah readers-dul yang menerima undangan nikah Kaisoo? Kkkkk. Mian jika segala fantasi liar para readers akan chap terakhir ini tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Aku pengen buat beda aja dari pemikiran para readers. Hehehehe. Maafkan juga jika Sehun gag aku buat nglamar Luhan. Dan pernikahan Chanbaek yang gag aku jelaskan lebih lanjut. Karena epep ini main castnya Kaisoo jadi aku fokusnya ke Kaisoo. Chap ini full nikahan Kaisoo. Yang minta Kaisoo nikah niey aku kasih full satu chap hanya nikahan Kaisoo. Aku harap semua puas dengan endnya. Kayaknya aku suka banget ya end gantung mencekik. Hihihi. Seperti janjiku jika aku akan menamatkan epep ini sampai chap 16. Biar kayak drama-drama korea. Hihihi.**

**Gag akan ada sequel lagi dari epep ini karena ini juga merupakan sequel dari epep Saranghae, Noona. Akan aku pertimbangkan untuk buat bonusan cerita. Tapi aku gag janji akan buat. Hanya masih dalam tahap pertimbangan. Oke, aku akan fokus untuk epep selanjutnya. Dan sepertinya teaser untuk epep selanjutnya gag aku tampilkan dichap ini sesuai pernyataanku dichap kemarin. Mian. Tunggu saja kabar dariku kapan epep yang lain keluar.**

**Semoga chap terakhir ini dapat mengurangi kegundahan para EXO-L. Entah kenapa akhir tahun ini banyak masalah sama EXO. Aku sempet kaget saat ada kabar jika Chanyeol mau muntah saat tampil di MAMA kemarin. Dan juga dahsyatnya rumor tentang Tao yang akan keluar dari EXO. Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk EXO. Sebenarnya aku masih gag terlalu percaya sama kabar hengkangnya Tao dari EXO karena setauku Tao antusias ma comeback mereka tahun depan. Please buat EXO-L jangan saling perang. Jangan salahkan siapapun. Teguhkan hati kalian untuk mendukung EXO. Karena saat ini mereka sangat membutuhkan dukungan kita. Jangan pernah bilang untuk membubarkan EXO. Biarkanlah EXO seperti sekarang. Aku juga sedih saat satu2 dari mereka pergi. Rasanya tak lengkap tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kita gag tau keadaan yang sebenarnya dan apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi. Jangan berspekulasi yang macam-macam jika tak tau menahu. EXO SARANGHAJA! EXO-L FIGHTING! SEE YOU NEXT STORY!**

**Gomawo untuk semua readers yang udah mendukung epepku ini. pertama aku ucapin makasih untuk salah satu temenku yang berhasil membuat sequel Saraghae, Noona. Selanjutnya aku ucapin makasih buat semua readers terutama yang udah nyempetin buat review yang selalu nyemangatin aku buat nglanjutin epep ini. Jeongmal gamshahamnida yeorobun...**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk, yixingcom, qie kaisoo 2, kimyori95, ViraaHee, Valencia Byun, SognatoreL, PandaCherry, NadynaDyna, Kyungra26, Desta Soo, ruixi1, lee kaisoo, kyunginsoo, hyeraPark, didinsoo, ariviavina6, Panda XOXO, NezuYuki, AraSabila, LuXiaoLu, , dhyamanta1214, kmy, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Yesha1214, Insooie baby, dorekyungsoo93, ayp, ParkHyunHa, hunhanrakaisoo , thelostisland35, kim kyung soo, JonginDO,Taman Coklat, Winnybo Q'star, k0j3t4, kyungsooaddict, YoungHeeSEHUN94, shijue, Riska laheb, Guest, BabyZhao, **  
><strong>kyungiee, Yesha1214, zhea . zhiioott, FitraBela, kinannkinanti, The Spring, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, keroro . r . kero, kyungiee, teukiangle, Silent Kaisoo, deerxiviiiv, she3nn0, humaira9394, xiuchenchen, yoosushipper729, hxnhxn, InSoo-nim, RiKyungie, Sniaanggrn, dekaeskajei, hyenakim501, Leewufan, frz2407, mocca, aku adalah aku, sehunpou, MbemXiumin, xoxokyungsu, doctorbaek, mozavirgodiyana, guest, lovee, <strong>  
><strong>Hyomilulu, Kim Rin Rin, cahayaanjanie, kellyangelina20802, nanadyo, Taozi-Peach, aqila k, cici fu, raraazhraa, AnnaRizkiAmalia1, ernapuu, niasw3ty, kaiLa wu, ParkByun, pcyms7, <strong>  
><strong>Park Minra, Asami Kaiya, Cheotsarang, MeilaReni, bananamilkxx, minbyuliee, putri . inspirit, dv, siscaoct, artioct, salsabilla . df, Alicia J . W, kimyori95<strong>

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	17. BONUS CHAP

**LAST LOVE****SIDE STORY**

**CAST : KAISOO, SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIKKU DAN IDE MURNI DARI OTAKKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SIDE STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai keluar tergesa-gesa dari ruang kantorya. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan seseorang. Jika ia terlambat sedikit saja orang itu akan marah dan akan sulit untuk membujuknya. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran saat melihat Kai yang sedang terburu-buru. Tak biasanya kekasihnya itu kalang kabut keluar dari kantor untuk menghadiri sebuah urusan. Kyungsoo sedikit penasaran dengan sikap Kai yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir positif dan menata meja kerjanya sebelum keluar makan siang.

Kai mengabaikan sapaan para pegawainya. Ia terus berlari untuk mengejar waktu. Kai menaiki mobilnya dan langsung melesat ketempat dimana ia berjanji kepada seseorang. Kai menancap gas mobilnya. Ia hanya punya waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk bertemu dengan orang itu. Tempat janjiannya tak terlalu jauh dari kantornya tapi dalam keadaan jam makan siang begini pasti akan sedikit macet disana-sini.

Kai memencet klakson mobil tak sabaran. Seperti dugaannya jika jalanan akan sedikit macet. Kai mengumpat setiap kali mobilnya berhenti melaju. Ia tak ingin terlambat dan menggagalkan rencananya. Kai terus saja menekan klakson mobilnya kasar. Ia memaki semua pengguna jalan yang menghalangi lajunya.

Akhirnya Kai sampai ditempat janjiannya. Ia bergegas keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam sebuah kafe. Kafe itu lumayan ramai mengingat sekarang adalah jam istirahat kantor. Apalagi kafe itu berada dikawasan perkantoran yang ramai sehingga para pengunjungnya rata-rata adalah pegawai kantoran yang sedang istirahat.

Seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Kai. Kai menjelaskan jika ia sudah memesan meja khusus. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meminta Kai untuk mengikutinya. Kai mengusap peluhnya disekitar dahinya. Dan sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Ia tak ingin tampil berantakan didepan tamu istimewanya. Sang pelayan mempersilahkan Kai untuk masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan khusus. Kai memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menemukan seorang gadis sedang membuka lembar demi selembar majalah yang tak tau darimana asalnya.

Sang pelayan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Kai mendudukkan diri didepan yeoja yang terlihat mengacuhkan kehadirannya. Kai merasa bersalah karena sedikit terlambat. Ia tau jika wanita didepannya ini sangat sibuk dan tak memiliki banyak waktu.

"Kau terlambat" ucap yeoja itu yang masih sibuk dengan majalahnya.

"Mianhae, Noona. Tadi agak sedikit macet" sesal Kai.

Yeoja didepan Kai hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Kai. Kai memutar otaknya untuk membujuk yeoja itu.

"Noona sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Kai basa-basi.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Noona itu menutup majalahnya dan memandang Kai tajam. Kai hanya menelan ludahnya kasar. Tatapan yeoja itu membuat Kai bergidik takut. Kelihatannya ia membuat 'sedikit' kesalahan fatal.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan. Aku memesankan makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi bisakah kita langsung saja keintinya? Aku tak punya banyak waktu" cerocos yeoja itu dengan sedikit sebal.

"Ah...ne..." jawab Kai sedikit tertunduk.

"Seperti yang aku jelaskan sebelumnya. Aku ingin Noona membantuku" ucap Kai sedikit lebih manja.

"Kau ingin membuat kejutan untuk kekasih mungilmu itu kan? lalu aku harus membantu apa?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Bisakah Yuri Noona membuatkan sebuah gaun pengantin yang sangat indah untuk Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai kepada yeoja yang diketahui namanya adalah Yuri.

"Gaun pengantin? Kapan kau akan memakainya?"

"Minggu depan?" ucap Kai sedikit ragu.

Kai bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi terkejut dari muka Yuri. Ia yakin permintaannya berlebihan. Apalagi melihat perubahan raut wajah Yuri yang lain.

"YA! Kau ini seenak jidatmu meminta hal yang mustahil! Tak mungkin aku menyelesaikan gaun pengantin hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu! Aku sibuk!" marah Yuri yang heran dengan permintaan donsaengnya itu.

Mungkin kalian tak sedikit bingung siapa Yuri itu. Yuri merupakan seorang desainer terkenal di Korea Selatan. Seluruh rancangannya dipakai oleh pejabat-pejabat tinggi di negeri gingseng ini. Selain itu, ia juga bekerja diluar negeri untuk menampilkan rancangannya diacara fashion show terkenal. Yuri merupakan teman akrab dari eommanya. Kai sebenarnya tak terlalu dekat dengan Yuri. Ia sudah lama tak saling bertukar sapa semenjak kematian orang tuanya.

Yuri dan Kai bertemu saat Kai berada di Jepang. Sebuah kebetulan yang amat sangat menjanjikan untuk Kai. Saat tau jika Yuri merupakan seorang desainer Kai memulai rencananya. Kai sudah memohon kepada Yuri agar noonanya itu mau membantunya. Awalnya Yuri menolak karena jadwalnya sangat padat dan banyak pesanan desain. Tapi Kai dengan gigih memohon kepada Yuri. Akhirnya Yuri luluh dan menyetujui untuk membantu Kai.

"Ayolah Noona. Aku tau kau bisa. Kau kan sudah berjanji kepadaku, eoh?" rayu Kai.

"Aku akan membantumu tapi tak begini juga bantuannya! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" sengit Yuri.

"Ayolah Noona. Aku ingin memberikan kejuatan manis untuk Kyungsooku. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menikahinya" rengek Kai.

"Menikah saja sana dengan sekadarnya jika kau sudah tak tahan lagi. Kenapa kau menyusahkan sekali sih!" jengkel Yuri yang melihat Kai keras kepala dan berpegang teguh ada pendiriannya.

"Andwe! Aku ingin pesta pernikahanku berkesan untuk Kyungsoo. Aku ingin dia merasa 'istimewa'" tolak Kai tegas.

Yuri menghela nafasnya pelan. Percuma berbicara dengan Kai jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bocah itu akan terus mengganggunya jika keinginannya tak terkabulkan. Yuri menatap Kai yang sedari tadi menatapnya penuh harap. Sekali lagi Yuri menghela nafas.

"Arraseo" ucap Yuri lesu.

"ASSA!" teriak Kai senang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

Yuri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Kai yang masih seperti anak kecil. Pintu diketuk kemudian dibuka perlahan oleh seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu membungkuk sedikit dan memulai menata makanan yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Mata Kai berbinar melihat deretan makanan kesukaannya tersaji didepannya. Yuri terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi Kai yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Ia jadi ingat bagaimana dulu ia bertemu dengan Kai saat kecil.

"Mani meogo" ucap Yuri setelah sang pelayan keluar. Kai mengangguk dan langsung menyantap makanannya.

"Akan aku usahakan menyelesaikan gaun pengantinnya secepat mungkin"

Kai mengangguk.

"Akan aku buat Kyungsoomu itu terlihat bersinar diacaranya sendiri"

Kai mengangguk.

"Dan kau harus membayarku sangat mahal untuk gaun pengantinmu nanti"

Kai mengangguk.

"Ish...kau menyebalkan sekali"

"Tenang saja, Noona. Aku akan membayarmu dengan segala uang yang kumiliki. Yang terpenting acaraku besok harus berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan"

.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat semakin sibuk, itulah yang saat ini Kyungsoo pikirkan. Kekasihnya itu selalu menyibukkan diri dikantor. Kyungsoo tau jika memang Kai sibuk tapi biasanya Kai tidak akan sesibuk ini. Gelagat Kai sedikit aneh menurut Kyungsoo. Perasaan wanita mungkin tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar melihat ada yang Kai sembunyikan.

Kyungsoo mengantarkan kopi untuk Kai seperti biasa. Kai sibuk melihat dokumen demi dokumen yang berada didepannya dan tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo. Setelah meletakkan secangkir kopi untuk Kai, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya keluar ruangan Kai. Tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Kai hingga tubuh Kyungsoo berputar dan menghadap Kai. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan kepinggangnya. Kai memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya menikmati pelukan hangat Kai.

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin seperti ini sebentar saja" bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit merinding saat Kai berbisik ditelinganya. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Kai. Tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia merindukan Kai. Keduanya hampir tak memiliki waktu bersama karena pekerjaan masing-masing. Walaupun sering bertemu dikantor tapi keduanya jarang berbicara selain masalah pekerjaan.

Kai menelusupkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo. Ia menghirup wangi tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyungsoo mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh Kai. Mulut Kai semakin berani untuk menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Leher putih mulus yang menggiurkan untuk dihisap. Kyungsoo menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Kai dikulitnya. Rasanya sangat menakjubkan. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menahan suaranya. Kai terus saja menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Semakin lama Kai semakin berani untuk menghisap leher Kyungsoo. Kegiatan itu sedikit lebih lama hingga keduanya larut dalam fantasi mereka masing-masing.

"EKHEM!"

Suara deheman keras mengganggu 'acara' dua insan yang sedang bercumbu. Kai masih menciumi leher Kyungsoo dan hanya melirik kearah suara yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Kai bisa melihat jika seseorang yang mengganggu itu mendelik tak suka saat melihat tak ada reaksi yang diberikan oleh kedua orang itu.

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai sekaligus cumbuannya. Kyungsoo tau jika Kai ingin menggoda namja yang berdehem tadi. Kyungsoo terus memberontak didalam dekapan Kai tapi Kai semakin mengunci gerakan Kyungsoo dan masih terus melancarkan serangannya dileher Kyungsoo. Namja yang berdehem tadi naik darah karena merasa tak dianggap.

"YA! Jika ingin bermesraan jangan dikantor!"

Suara menggelegar dari seorang namja berwajah malaikat menggelegar diruangan Kai. Namja itu tak habis fikir dengan tingkah laku adiknya itu. Bisa-bisanya ia bermesraan didalam kantor dengan sekertarisnya sendiri dijam kantor seperti sekarang.

Kai menghentikan 'aktivitas'nya dan memandang datar kearah namja yang sedari tadi berdiri didekat pintu. Kyungsoo masih memberonta. Ia merasa tak enak karena sudah diperingatkan dua kali. Tak perlu pikir panjang, Kyungsoo langsung menendang tulang kering kaki Kai dengan sepatu heelsnya keras. Seperti dugaannya, Kai langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tulang keringnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan membungkuk hormat kearah sajangnimnya. Muka Kyungsoo memerah. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali ia kepergok sedang bermesraan dengan bujangnimnya tapi kali ini berbeda. Wajah sajangnimnya terlihat lebih garang dari biasanya. Kelihatannya ada urusan serius yang ingin dibicarakan dengan wakilnya tapi disuguhi dengan adegan mesra atasan dengan sekertarisnya.

"Jusunghamnida, Sajangnim" lirih Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Gwenchana, Kyung. Aku tau kau pasti dipaksa oleh atasan mesummu itu"

Tatapan tajam dilayangkan untuk Kai yang masih kesakitan. Kai hanya cuek dan tak peduli dengan tatapan dari hyungnya itu.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu" pamit Kyungsoo tak enak.

Lagi-lagi tangan Kyungsoo dicekal Kai.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hyung?" tanya Kai yang masih mencekal tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ini tentang 'urusan'mu" kata Suho menekankan kata 'urusan'.

Kai mengangguk lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kai membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan cekalannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

Suho dan Kai duduk berhadapan disofa. Keduanya saling diam semenjak mereka duduk. Padahal ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Suho tapi namja itu diam sambil memandang dalam adiknya.

"Kau yakin?"

Dua kata pertama yang diluncurkan Suho setelah sekian lama diam. Pertanyaan Suho menimbulkan kerutan didahi Kai. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari hyungnya itu.

"Mwo?"

"Tentang rencanamu"

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Kau mendukungku kan hyung? Hanya Kau dan Yuri Noona yang tau rencana ini"

"Aku akan membantu adikku yang mesum ini" Suho terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Tapi apakah tak apa jika aku mendahuluimu hyung?"

"Gwenchana. Aku tak keberatan. Lagipula lebih cepat kau melaksanakan rencanamu lebih baik. Aku tau kau sudah tak sabar lagi. Aku bisa melihatnya tadi"

"Hehehe"

"Sejauh mana persiapanmu?"

"Masalah baju aku serahkan ke Yuri Noona. Gedung aku sudah memesannya lalu yang lainnya sudah aku urus"

"Wah...sepertinya aku tak banyak membantu. Kau rajin sekali sudah menyiapkan semuanya"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya sewaktu di Jepang, hyung. Jadi sekarang tinggal finishing saja"

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua Kyungsoo? Kau sudah memberitahu mereka dan meminta ijin?"

"Ne. Aku sendiri yang menemui mereka. Dan mereka mendukung sepenuhnya rencanaku"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku bantu?"

"Bantu aku bertemu dengan seseorang"

Suho memandang Kai tak mengerti. Kenapa dongsaengnya itu ingin dia membantu bertemu dengan seseorang? Apa orang itu adalah orang penting hingga Kai tak bisa menanganinya sendiri? Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum samar melihat reaksi bingung yang ditunjukkan Suho.

.

.

.

.

Suasana canggung menguar disalah satu ruang VIP disalah satu restoran. Ketiga manusia yang berada didalam ruangan itu diam dan merasa canggung satu sama lain. Sebenarnya hanya dua orang yang saling merasa canggung. Suho terbawa suasana canggung yang dibuat kedua orang itu.

Kedua orang yang saling berhadapan itu saling memandang dalam diam. Suho sedikit was-was dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Karena kedua orang itu tak akrab sama sekali. Suho bergantian memandang dua namja disamping dan dihadapannya. Ia ingin mengakhiri suasana canggung ini tapi tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Long time no see my grandson, Kai" ucap namja paruh baya didepan Kai memulai pembicaraan.

"Long time no see, halabeoji" balas Kai datar.

Tak ada rasa senang dan bahagia sedikitpun dari suara kedua namja itu. Seharusnya jika kita lama tak bertemu dengan seseorang kita akan merasa bahagia dan saling berpelukan. Tapi berbeda halnya dengan kedua orang itu. Raut mukanya tak menunjukkan rasa senang sama sekali. Dibalik wajah dingin milik Yesung menyiratkan rasa rindu yang mendalam kepada cucu yang ada dihadapannya.

Hening. Setelah sapaan yang sebagai formalitas itu terucap ketiga namja itu diam. Suho bahkan tak tau apa yang harus ia bicarakan untuk menormalkan kembali semua rasa canggung. Hidang sudah tersaji sedari tadi tapi ketiga namja itu enggan menyentuh makanan itu. Yesung menatap Kai intens sedangkan Kai memalingkan mukanya agar tak bertatapan dengan halabeojinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?" tawar Suho memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan diruang itu.

"Ide yang bagus" timpal Yesung.

Kai tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mencoba makan makanan yang ada didepannya. Suho mengikuti Kai yang mulai menikmati acara makannya. Yesung masih diam dan memandangi kedua cucunya. Kai dengan lahapnya memakan semua hidangan yang tersaji begitu juga Suho. Suho sedikit melirik halabeojinya yang diam dan tak menyentuh makanannya. Suho mengunyah makanannya dan mencoba menelannya. Ia letakkan sumpitnya dan mencoba untuk bertanya kepada halabeojinya.

"Ammeogo? Jika tidak ingin makan maka akan aku habiskan semuanya"

Pertanyaan Kai mendahului Suho. Suho menoleh kearah Kai dan melihat adiknya itu bertanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kelawan bicaranya. Kai sibuk memilih makanan dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya. Suho tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kai tanpa bertanya. Kini Suho menatap Yesung yang sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kai. Bisa Suho lihat jika Yesung tersenyum samar dan menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Suho tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada suara sumpit yang beradu dan kunyahan yang terdengar. Ketiga namja itu larut dalam acara makan mereka. Sesekali Suho meletakkan sepotong daging diatas nasi Kai. Kai langsung memakan setiap makanan yang diambilkan oleh hyungnya itu. Yesung menatap takjub dengan keakraban kakak beradik itu. Selama ini ia tak pernah tau bagaimana kehidupan kakak beradik Kim itu. Suho memisahkan beberapa sayuran yang Kai benci kedalam piringnya dan sisanya ia letakkan kedalam piring Kai. Suho sangat hafal semua hal yang Kai benci dan sukai. Hal itu membuat Yesung sedikit iri.

Kai meletakkan sumpitnya dan meminum air putih yang sudah disediakan. Semua hidangan sudah habis. Kai yakin jika makanan yang disajikan rata-rata dihabiskan oleh ia dan hyungnya. Kai menatap Yesung yang baru saja selesai makan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan" ucap Kai memulai pembicaraan seriusnya.

"Kurang dari dua minggu lagi aku akan melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo. Aku disini ingin meminta restu dari halabeoji walaupun sebenarnya itu tak perlu"

Perkataan sarkastik dari Kai tak membuat Yesung marah. Ia tau jika ia gagal menjadi pengganti orang tua untuk Kai dan Suho.

"Aku harap halabeoji bisa datang diacara pernikahanku nanti. Aku rasa Kyungsoo juga menginginkan hal itu juga"

Pernyataan kedua dari Kai membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut begitupula Suho. Mereka tak menyangka jika Kai mengijinkan Yesung untuk hadir dalam acara pernikahan Kai. Mengingat hubungan kakek-cucu yang sedari dulu tak baik. Suho kira Kai akan mengancam Yesung untuk tak ikut campur dalam urusannya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat. Jangan mengakrabkan diri denganku diacara nikahanku nanti. Karena kita berdua sejak awal sudah tak akrab"

Pernyataan ketiga membuat Suho tercengang. Adiknya ini benar-benar tak bisa ditebak jalan pikirnya. Suho mengira Kai berubah dan bisa membuka hatinya untuk halabeojinya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Selalu ada syarat yang diajukan Kai. Sama seperti dulu. Yesung mengangguk paham. Ia memaklumi keputusan Kai. Ia tau jika saat ini Kai masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya.

"Tak ada lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan. Jika begitu aku pergi. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku persiapkan"

Kai beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan keluar ruangan VIP. Tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti didepan pintu.

"Aku akan membayar makanan hari ini. Jangan repotkan dirimu" ucap Kai dan melenggang pergi.

Suho mengikuti Kai yang sebelumnya pamit kepada halabeojinya. Yesung menatap pintu sendu. Ia rasa perjalanan hidupnya untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan cucunya itu masih sangat panjang dan banyak rintangan. Apalagi salah satu pihak tak ingin didekati.

.

.

.

.

Kai sibuk mengurus semua pekerjaannya ditambah lagi sekarang ada 'urusan' yang harus ia selesaikan. Kai sebisa mungkin mengatur waktunya untuk pekerjaan dan 'urusan'nya. Waktunya tak banyak lagi dan masih ada beberapa hal yang belum selesai. Kai tau jika Kyungsoo mulai curiga dengannya. Kai sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa dan tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tak ingin semua hal yang ia persiapkan hancur sebelum waktunya.

Kai mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan lalu mengirimnya. Kai menyunggingkan senyumannya dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Jam kerjanya sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu tapi ia masih tertahan dikantor karena masalah pekerjaan. Kai berjalan keluar ruangannya. Kai terkaget saat mengetahui Kyungsoo masih duduk manis dimejanya. Seingatnya Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pulang dari tadi. Tapi kelihatannya yeojanya itu tak menuruti perintahnya.

Kai mendekati meja Kyungsoo. Gadisnya itu masih sibuk dengan jadwal-jadwal Kai yang padat.

"Sudah berani menolak perintahku, eoh?"

Suara bass milik Kai menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati kekasih hatinya itu bersandar dimejanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Ia tau jika Kai akan marah karena tak menuruti perintah Kai.

"Aku menunggumu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang sekertaris pulang lebih dulu dari atasannya?" canda Kyungsoo.

"Kau berbeda, Soo. Kau tak sekedar sekertaris pribadiku tapi kau juga kekasihku. Aku tak ingin kau terlalu lelah" sanggah Kai sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum menunjukkan heartlipsnya. Kyungsoo membereskan mejanya dan mengambil tasnya. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kaja kita pulang!" seru Kai.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan santai memasuki ruang kerja Sehun. Satu tangannya ia selipkan saku celananya. Dua orang yang duduk disofa memandang tajam Kai. Kai cuek saja dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya kesofa. Kai menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan bingung. Kedua namja didepannya memandangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau yang menyuruh kami untuk kumpul disini kenapa kau yang terlambat?" sinis Chanyeol.

"Mian. Tadi aku mengantar Kyungsoo dulu" balas Kai tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tau begitu aku tak langsung kesini tadi!" kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dia sudah cukup curiga dengan tingkahku akhir-akhir ini!" bela Kai.

"Curiga? Kau melakukan sesuatu dibelakang Kyungsoo Noona?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Atau kau punya selingkuhan dibelakang Kyungsoo?" imbuh Chanyeol.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Kai merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan dua undangan yang ia letakkan dimeja. Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertatapan kemudian memandangi undangan yang tergeletak manis dihadapan mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Undangan pernikahanku" ucap Kai santai.

"MWO?!" teriak Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Mereka langsung membuka undangan itu dan membacanya secara seksama. Berkali-kali mereka membaca tulisan yang berada didalam undangan itu. Mereka masih tak percaya dengan setiap kata yang tercetak disana. Sehun membaca berkali-kali nama Kai dan Kyungsoo disana. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tak salah membaca.

"MWO?! Tiga hari lagi?!" teriak Chanyeol kaget saat melihat tanggal pernikahan Kai dan menatap pemuda itu. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa secepat ini? dan kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba mendadak seperti ini?" tanya Sehun merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya lama. Yah...walaupun terkesan mendadak tapi begitulah rencanaku" jawab Kai.

"Rencana? Ini semua rencanamu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih memandangi undangan pernikahan Kai. Ia masih merasa syok.

"Eoh. Kyungsoo tak tau akan hal ini. Itu sebabnya aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan kalian. Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun tentang pernikahanku" pinta Kai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan? Kau tak memberitahu mereka?" tanya Chanyeol saat ketersyokannya hilang.

"Aku serahkan pada kalian. Tapi jangan sampai mereka memberitahu hal ini kepada Kyungsoo. Karena aku ingin menjadikan momen ini kejutan untuk baby Sooku"

"Kau ingin membunuh kami?"

Chanyeol bergidik membayangkan Baekhyun akan memukulinya.

"Berapa orang yang kau undang?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tak bermutu.

"Tak banyak dan semuanya rahasia. Aku sendiri yang mengantarkan undangannya secara private. Aku tak ingin media terlalu menyorot pernikahanku. Jika itu terjadi maka semua rencanaku gagal" jelas Kai.

"Arraseo. Kami akan mencoba memberitahukan ini kepada Baekhyun Noona dan Luhan Noona dan membujuknya"

"Kau sahabat yang paling mengerti aku, Sehun-ah!"

Kedua sahabat itu saling mengepalkan tangan dan membenturkan tangan mereka pelan. Hal yang selalu mereka lakukan sejak mereka sekolah. Sedangkan Chanyeol meratapi nasibnya akan hal ini. Ia yakin Baekhyun akan susah diatur dan sulit untuk membujuknya. Chanyeol harus memikirkan segala cara untuk meluluhkan sikelinci liarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumah Luhan. Namja albino menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintu. Tak beberapa lama pintu rumah Luhan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Luhan yang sangat cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna krem. Rambut Luhan ia biarkan tergerai yang menambah kesan manis dan imut secara bersamaan.

Luhan tersenyum manis menyambut kekasih hatinya. Tangan Sehun ditarik oleh Luhan. Sehun menuruti langkah Luhan yang membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Gadisnya itu membawanya keruang keluarga. Luhan mendudukkan Sehun lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sehun mengernyit melihat tingkah Luhan hari ini. Luhan kembali dengan membawa minuman dan cemilan untuk dirinya dan Sehun. Luhan menata rapi makanan dan minumannya lalu meninggalkan Sehun lagi.

Sehun hanya mengamati tingkah yeojanya yang agak janggal. Sehun membiarkan saja Luhan berbuat semaunya. Luhan kembali dengan tangan kosong. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya didekat Sehun. Ia memandangi Sehun dengan senyuman terkembangnya. Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat mengerutkan dahinya dalam.

"Minumlah" suruh Luhan riang.

Awalnya Sehun bergeming dan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang antusias menunggunya untuk minum mau tak mau Sehun menagmbil cangkir teh dimeja. Sebelum meminum tehnya Sehun melirik kearah Luhan. Ekspresi Luhan masih sama. Perlahan Sehun meminum tehnya. Wajah sumringah Luhan terlihat jelas dimata Sehun. Gadisnya itu sangat puas saat ia meminum teh. Sehun mengembalikan cangkir tehnya ketempat semula.

"Apa hari ini terjadi sesuatu, Lu? Kau tampak bahagia sekali"

Luhan memberengut kesal.

"Andweyo? Apa aku tak boleh kelihatan bahagia? Atau haruskah ada kabar baik bila aku sedang bahagia?"

"A-Ani. Hanya saja aku melihatnya sedikit aneh"

Sehun sedikit gugup saat melihat Luhan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik. Aku ingin menyambut suamiku pulang dengan penuh senyum dan melayaninya sebaik mungkin. Agar suamiku nanti merasa nyaman saat pulang kerumah dan melihat senyumanku" lirih Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum. Ternyata Luhan sedang berlatih membiasakan diri untuk menjadi istri yang baik tapi dia membuat usaha Luhan sia-sia. Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Ia usap punggung Luhan lembut. Setiap sentuhannya ia salurkan rasa sayang dan cintanya. Berharap Luhan tau jika seorang Oh Sehun amat sangat menyayanginya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika saat berdua denganku kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu apa adanya? Bersikaplah biasa, Lu. Hanya melihatmu saja sudah membuat rasa lelahku hilang seketika" ucap Sehun masih memeluk Luhan.

Luhan tersanjung dengan ucapan Sehun. Ia tak pernah lupa Sehun berkata seperti itu. Sehun selalu mengertinya dan Luhan ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk Sehun. Luhan akui jika Sehun lebih dewasa darinya. Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun. Keduanya terlarut dalam hangatnya dekapan masing-masing. Merasakan detak jantung yang saling berbaur.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tatap wajah cantik Luhan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sehun memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya tanpa banyak bertanya dan membaca kertas yang Sehun berikan. Seketika matan Luhan membuka lebar dan memekik heboh. Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Luhan menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seperti tau apa yang ada dipikirkan Luhan.

"Aku harus bertanya langsung kepada Kyungsoo" semangat Luhan dan mencari ponselnya.

Pergerakan Luhan ditahan Sehun. Sehun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan. Sehun menatap dalam mata Luhan. Luhan yang tadinya sangat bersemangat saat menerima berita bahagia kini lebih tenang. Tatapan mata milik Sehun menghipnotis Luhan. Tatapan mata itu seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk diam dan hanya berfokus kepada Sehun.

"Ini rahasia, Lu. Kyungsoo Noona belum tau akan hal ini. Kai sengaja memberikan kejutan manis untuknya. Aku berharap kau bisa diam dan pura-pura tak tau sampai hari H. Kasian Kai jika rencananya terbongkar sebelum waktunya" jelas Sehun kalem. Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa dia tak menceritakannya padaku? Bahkan menyerahkan undangannya dua hari sebelum pernikahannya" gerutu Luhan.

"Dia juga tak menceritakannya padaku. Aku baru diberi undangan itu kemarin. Ia langsung yang menyerahkannya. Kau marah?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Sedikit. Tapi tak apa asalkan ia dan Kyungsoo bahagia. Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat terkejut dengan semua persiapan Kai. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Kai tetap romantis dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan.

"Aku juga romantis. Kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kai?" goda Sehun.

"Jeolte andwe! Gunakan gayamu sendiri dan buat aku terkesan karena kau yang melakukan semuanya untukku" tolak Luhan keras. Sehun terkekeh lalu memeluk Luhan kembali.

Indah sekali romansa kedua anak manusia ini. Membuat iri setiap orang yang melihat kemesraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol beberapa kali melirik kearah Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya. Saat ini mereka berdua berada diapartemen milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun terfokus memperhatikan benda persegi bergambar didepannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tak bisa fokus dengan film yang sedang ditontonnya bersama sang pujaan hati. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun tapi ia takut jika reaksi Baekhyun akan berlebihan dan ia sulit mengontrolnya.

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu? Katakan padaku" ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari film yang ditontonnya.

"Mmmm...Baek..." ucap Chanyeol takut-takut. Baekhyun berdehem.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan tapi kau jangan mengeluarkan reaksi yang berlebihan ya" lanjutnya.

Kini perhatian Baekhyun sepenuhnya milik Chanyeol. Yeoja mungil pecinta eyeliner itu memandang penuh tanya kekasih tingginya itu. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah bantal disebelahnya. Namja tinggi itu menyerahkan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membolak-balikkan kertas pemberian dari Chanyeol.

"Undangan? Apakah ini undangan pernikahan kita? Aku rasa baru kemarin kita memesannya" cerocos Baekhyun.

"Buka dan baca saja dulu" perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka dan membaca undangan itu. Sama sekali tak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun setelah beberapa lama ia membaca. Chanyeol penasaran dengan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Akankah Baekhyun berteriak heboh atau memukulinya karena terlalu senang atau tiba-tiba pergi menemui Kyungsoo? Chanyeol tak bisa menebak aksi calon istrinya itu.

"Kenapa diundangan ini terdapat nama Kai dan Kyungsoo? Tanggalnya juga menunjukkan besok lusa. Apa mereka salah mencetak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka lebar mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia tak menyangka jika kekasihnya itu tak langsung tau apa maksud undangan itu. Padahal ia sudah menanti 'kejutan' yang akan diberikan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu! Seolma..."

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti setelah menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diundangan itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih cengo. Ekspresi Chanyeol menunjukkan bahwa dugaannya benar. Baekhyun kira memang ada salah penulisan dalam undangan itu. Tapi setelah Baekhyun lihat-lihat lagi, desain undangannya berbeda dengan yang dipesan olehnya. Berarti undangan ini benar milik Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"MWO!" teriak Baekhyun nyaring.

Chanyeol yang terkaget karena teriakan Baekhyun langsung menutup telinganya. Baekhyun bergerak heboh mencari sesuatu. Chanyeol yang menyadari gerak-gerik Baekhyun langsung mendekapnya erat. Baekhyun memberontak keras minta dilepaskan. Sedangkan Chanyeol mati-matian menahan gerakan Baekhyun. Keduanya terlibat aksi saling tarik-dorong. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya ingin mengalah. Baekhyun masih ingin mencari ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang sedangkan Chanyeol mencegah yeoja mungil didekapannya melakukan itu.

"Park dobi lepaskan aku!" geram Baekhyun disela-sela kegiatannya melepaskan jeratan Chanyeol.

"An..dwe..Kau tak..bisa me..mangg..gil..Kyung...Soo...sek-sekarang" tolak Chanyeol yang kesusahan menahan Baekhyun.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae?" jerit Baekhyun tak terima.

Chanyeol yang putus asa langsung membanting tubuh Baekhyun kesofa. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat Baekhyun diam. Benar saja, saat ini Baekhyun terdiam dibawah kukungan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya. Nafasnya sedikit terenggah-enggah setelah melakukan pergulatan hebat dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap tajam mata sipit Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat ada kemarahan dimata Chanyeol langsung ciut dan tak berani melawan lagi.

"Jangan pernah beritahu Kyungsoo tentang undangan ini. Kai melakukan semua ini secara rahasia untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Kyungsoo. Kau cukup diam dan mengikuti alur dari yang Kai rencanakan. Aku tak menerima penolakan" ancam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Chanyeol sudah dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Itu artinya ia sudah kelewatan dan hal ini benar-benar rahasia. Chanyeol melonggarkan cengkramannya. Ia merasa kasihan karena terlalu kuat mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun. Tapi itu hanya satu-satunya cara membuat kelinci nakalnya itu diam. Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Diciumnya lama kening Baekhyun sebagai rasa menyesal karena telah menyakitinya.

"Mian, Baek" ucap Chanyeol lembut setelah melepaskan kecupan didahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng kecil.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku sudah kelewatankan?" tanya Baekhyun menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

'ugh...sial' batin Chanyeol. Baekhyun saat ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Puppy eyes yang mengooda, bibir yang sedikit dipoutkan dan pipi yang menggembung sedikit. Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Ia melihat seekor kelinci lezat yang siap disantap kapan saja.

"Kau berani menggodaku saat kau berada dibawahku? Dasar kelinci nakal" bisik Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Keduanya saling berpanggut mesra. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar indah dileher Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tubuhnya semakin ia dekatkan ketubuh Baekhyun dengan tangan yang menahan beban tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menindih Baekhyun. Kita biarkan dua sejoli aneh itu. Biarkan mereka menikmati masa-masa intim berdua. Kekekekeke.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Ini dia kisah perjuangan Kai mewujudkan pernikahan kejutannya untuk Kyungsoo. so sweet? Tiba-tiba pengen buat side story dan terciptalah chap khusus ini. Lumayan juga. bagaimana? Bagaimana? Mengobati rasa kangen kalian? Maafkan aku yang gag akan membuat sequel. Ini yang terkahir. Gag akan ada tambahan lagi. Yang rindu Hunhan dan Chanbaek moment udah aku kasih sedikit dibonus chap ini. hehehehe**

**Nyepam dikit. Aku sudah publish epep kelanjutan dari GIDAEHAE yang judulnya STILL YOU. Dan aku ingatkan disini jika untuk STILL YOU masih ada kelanjutannya walaupun aku tulis end dibagian akhirnya.**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA untuk semua readers setia epep ini. Makasih sudah menyempatkan review dichap terakhir. Dan aku harap kalian bisa menyemangatiku lagi untuk membuat epep baru yang lebih baik dari semua epepku sebelumnya. Nantikan epepku selanjutnya. Gomawo!**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
